Justice League Night Falls: DCAU Series Part 15
by Loki's Son
Summary: Obsidian has long courted the darkness within and without his soul. Now, after a lifetime of pain, he has decided to avenge himself on those who have wronged him. He will do so even if it plunges the entire planet Earth into the Shadow Realms. Can even the combined efforts of the Justice League Unlimited and the Justice Society of America stop Obsidian's plunge into madness?
1. Chapter 1

12 Justice League Night Falls

**Disclaimer: I do not own the DCAU or DC Comics. All such rights belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros. Studios and their parent corporation Time-Warner. **

**I have blended a lot of Pre- and Post-Crisis material into the DCAU from the comics upon which they are based. The New 52 is not reflected. So don't ask. If the New 52 is all you are familiar with, I suggest you try researching older versions of the characters on the various wikis. **

**This is the latest installment in a series. That means there is a lot of interpersonal history involved not based on the comics or cartoons. If you write to me and ask, "Why is (*) dating (*)?" I will ask you if you have reads the series. And when you say, "No." I will recommend that you do so. And just for those of you that come along later, when you read just the first and last chapters and want me to explain to you what happened in between, I will also roll my eyes and suggest you read the rest of the story.**

* * *

"Hiya!" Cyclone cheerfully greeted Stargirl and Mary Marvel as they teleported into the Justice Society's HQ seventy miles west of Albany, New York.

"Hi yourself, Maxine," Mary responded with equal enthusiasm.

"Hey Courtney, thank you for inviting me to your birthday bash yesterday," Cyclone said effusively.

"Well, I thought we were friends," Stargirl smirked, "And friends invite other friends to important parties."

Cyclone suddenly looked wistful, "Yeah, but I don't get asked to many parties. Something about me being a super nerd."

It was true Cyclone had an IQ that nearly equaled Mr. Terrific's. It was also true that her obsession with the "Wizard of Oz" was almost unparelled. Stargirl could see how these could be recipes for disaster at your average eighteen year old's birthday party. Fortunately, Courtney had hung with a much different crowd since she was fifteen and first donned the Cosmic Convertor Belt and became the Star Spangled Kid.

Luckily, Jack Knight had stepped down as the second Starman a year later and had bequeathed the Cosmic Rod to her at his father's request. Ted had forged both the Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor belt. The rod so he could become the original Starman and the belt so Sylvester Pemberton could become the original Kid.

Courtney had changed her name to Stargirl and Gavyn had arrived and taken up the role of Starman on Earth as he had in his native interstellar empire. The rod and the belt had never been used in conjunction until Courtney had them both. Ted had warned her that they would attune themselves to Courtney's mind and sense of being. So her abilities were still evolving.

"Well, I thought about inviting King Chimera too," Stargirl relished sharing.

Cyclone's resultant blush was worth the effort. Mary shot Court a reproving glance and Stargirl relented, "Of course, he won't tell us his real name so I didn't know who to make the invitation out to."

"Oh, he has good reason not to," Cyclone blurted.

"And that is?" Stargirl pounced upon that statement.

"I…I don't know," Cyclone admitted.

"Then how can you say that?" Stargirl inquired.

"Because he has to have a good reason or he'd share," Cyclone insisted.

"Oh really?" scorn dripped from Stargirl's voice, "Y'know, love blinds people. If you're so smart, why can't you see that King Chimera is hiding something bad?"

"I _am_ one of the smartest people on this planet and I can tell you, he's not hiding anything bad!" Cyclone yelled.

"Actually, I'm the smartest person on the planet," Roxy's avatar suddenly appeared.

"Um…Roxy? Why are you naked?" Mary asked.

"And why are you so anatomically correct?" Stargirl asked as well.

"I'm not physical so why would I need clothes?" Roxy wondered.

"Because the guys will cream their shorts. Literally," Stargirl warned.

"And is that a bad thing?" Roxy wanted to know.

"Yes!" Mary, Stargirl, and Cyclone said as one.

"Fine," Roxy sulked as a sun dress appeared on her. She smiled, "You like it?"

"Much better," Mary soothed her.

"I know," Stargirl began deviously, "Roxy, you have access to every public database in the world, right?"

"And any number of private ones as well," Roxy boasted.

"Then what do the records say about King?" Stargirl requested.

"Nothing," Roxy readily replied.

Stargirl's face fell, "_Nothing_?"

"He's a blank," Roxy shared, "The senior members had me run a search on him before he was inducted and he's mystery. One I work on in my spare time."

"Senior citizens, you mean," Stargirl chortled.

"Courtney, you know they're not much older than I am," Pat Dugan scolded as he approached, "Ted's the oldest but because of his Nine Lives Charm, he'll outlast us all. Save the Marvel Families, of course."

"Pat!" Stargirl flung herself into his waiting arms, "You were gone when Mary and I were getting ready to leave. I thought you'd gone to the garage."

'I did," Pat smiled, "It was just my _other_ garage."

"You mean here?" Stargirl realized, "You're working for the JSA?"

"Well, as Stripesy, I was an original member. When Grundy killed Sylvester I just hung up my spurs until you found his belt," Pat reminded her.

"So does this mean STRIPE will be dogging me again?" Stargirl asked, "Because I thought we were past all that."

"STRIPE will go on the occasional mission when needed but I won't," Pat revealed.

"But then who…?" Stargirl was at a loss.

"Mike will be running STRIPE. Since it's a remote mecha now, he can operate it here from base," Pat grinned.

Stargirl blinked in surprise. Mike Dugan was her stepbrother from Pat's first disastrous marriage. He'd moved in after getting kicked out of the military school his mom had put him in. The son was an image of his father both in looks and talent. She'd known Pat was grooming Mike to take over his STRIPE duties but she hadn't considered him ready yet. She guessed if she could be, he could be as well.

"So you're the JSA's mechanic?" Stargirl asked hopefully.

"Actually, Mike is," Pat informed her, "I'm just a consultant."

He could see her disappointment and he elaborated, "You know I can't be away full time anymore. Your sister is two years old now and your mom works full time at Blue Valley High. I'm sure you remember the school."

Pat's dry humor reminded Stargirl that when she'd first became the Star Spangled Kid; Blue Valley High had been a recruiting ground for the Dragon King and his efforts to conquer the world. Her only arch enemy, Shiv, was the Dragon King's daughter and had attended the school beside Courtney.

Pat made his living restoring vintage cars while owning a repair and body shop. Pat got tens of thousands of dollars per restoration. His backlog was over a year long. It kept Courtney, her mom, Mike, and little Patricia all clothed, fed, and sheltered. She had to admit that if Courtney were to begin to take a backseat in Pat's life it should be to her mom, Barbara, and her sister.

"So is Mike here? Right now?" Stargirl hadn't even noticed his absence this morning. Rather than enroll in Blue Valley High, Mike had tested out on his GED. He'd been working with Pat at the garage for a year now. Of course, that didn't include the "off hours" tinkering in the bunker. Mike had been logging in a lot of hours in the STRIPE simulator. Courtney realized she should have seen the writing on the wall with the Justice Society's regrouping occurring at the same time.

"Yes, Court," Pat grinned, "Mike and I were going over the Blackhawk Squadron's aircraft. We also finished our last touches on the Stars and Stripes Racer."

"The what?" Stargirl was confused. What the hell was a Stars and Stripes Racer?

"Well, actually there are five of them," Pat corrected himself, "They're basically armored vehicles that resemble large SUVs."

"But you call them a 'Racer'," Stargirl dryly pointed out.

"They can do 0-100 mph in ten seconds," Pat boasted, "So I'd consider them race ready."

"Cool!" Stargirl enthused, "When can I drive one?"

"Um…talk to Sand and the others," Pat dodged the question.

"So is Mike still in the garage or is he in the hangars?" Stargirl wanted to know.

"Actually, he's in the command center with the others," Pat informed her.

"Why?" Stargirl asked like a stepsister would. A stepsister who frequently thought of her stepbrother as nothing but a pest.

"Actually that's why I came," Roxy intervened, "They're waiting for you and you're already late."

"Say what?" Stargirl yelped. She turned to Cyclone, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You distracted me!" Cyclone accused.

'Me?" Stargirl said archly, "What're gonna do when Luthor distracts you? Go 'boo hoo' and cry 'foul'?"

"Just wait a minute!" Mary tried to intervene even as pat tried to deescalate the situation. A shrill whistle reverberated throughout the room. Everyone plugged their ears and waited for it to end.

The noise ended and Roxy looked insufferably pleased with herself, "Okay everyone, the fight is _over_! Haul your meat sack carcasses to the command center before I do something you _really_ won't like."

Everyone exchanged wry glances and the darted for the command center. Roxy "blew" on her knuckles, "They're so easy."

* * *

The group arrived to find the entire JSA gathered as well. Only they weren't sitting at the center table. They were milled about the room in clusters. The senior members were speaking with an unknown woman in a severe looking suit. The outfit just screamed "government agent."

There were also four new costumes present. Three women and a man. Hourman, Jesse Quick, Atom Smasher, and Anna Fortune were chatting up the guy. He wore a star and stripes motif and a bull whip dangled from his hip.

"Maybe you should be _his_ sidekick," Cyclone teased Stargirl.

"Har har," Courtney disdainfully replied, "Just who is that stiff?"

"He calls himself Mr. America," Roxy supplied the answer as she appeared at their side.

"Is he a pageant winner?" Stargirl snickered, "Is there also a Ms. America?"

Mary noticed that Wonder Girl was still holding back from the groups. Her grief over Don Hall's death wasn't as sharp but it was still pervasive. She grabbed Stargirl's hand.

"C'mon," she instructed.

"Hey!" Stargirl protested, "Leave the arm in its socket."

"Donna needs us," Mary said as though that explained everything.

Stargirl nodded her understanding because it did, "Right behind you."

* * *

"Who's the woman that looks like a walking lightning bolt?" Pat asked Roxy. Cyclone listened in.

Roxy giggled, "She's appropriately known as 'Lightning'. She's Black Lightning's daughter."

Pat understood. Black Lightning had been one of the rare meta-human heroes of the 1970-1990 period. The JSA had returned from Ragnarok in the middle of that period and subsequently retired.

Cyclone was partially put out that Johnny Thunder and his Thunderbolt were talking to Lightning as was King Chimera. She could care less about Johnny but the sight of King Chimera laughing and talking with another woman flared her jealous instincts. Where in the world was his infamous reserve now?

Pat noticed the death glare Cyclone was casting King Chimera's way, "Is there a problem?"

"No," she declared, "No problem whatsoever."

Now Pat _knew_ there was definitely a problem. Hard won experience with Barbara and Courtney had taught him not to believe her at face value. The attitude did not match the words.

"Maybe you should join in on their conversation," Pat suggested.

That galvanized Cyclone's resolve, "I think I will."

She'd said it like it was a declaration of war and the way she marched off was like into combat. Pat shook his head, "Kids."

* * *

Hawkman, Galatea, and Commander Steel were speaking with a woman in a red suit that was completely familiar. Pat turned to Roxy, "Did the Blue Beetle undergo a sex change operation and change the color of his costume?"

Roxy chuckled, "No, this the Red Beetle."

"Who the hell is the Red Beetle?" Pat wondered. She'd never crossed his radar and he stayed abreast of the superhero world.

"I haven't found much on her yet," Roxy admitted ruefully, "Agent Chase brought her along with the others."

"I take it Agent Chase is the blonde woman talking to Sand and the others," Pat surmised.

"Yes, Agent Cameron Chase is formerly of the FBI, not unlike Mr. America. She is now an agent of the Department of Extranormal Operations," Roxy summarized.

"Yeah, the others told me about the DEO," Pat said grimly.

"You don't sound as if you approve of the JSA's involvement with the DEO," Roxy observed.

Pat wore a rueful smile, "It's the voice of experience, Roxy."

"I don't have any records of the Justice Society being involved with the government at any time in their history until now," Roxy shared.

"That's because it was off of the books," Pat shared.

"Really?" Roxy grew excited. This was a mystery and there were so few mysteries in her life, "Tell me!"

Pat weighed his options. Finally he relented, "You're familiar with FDR?"

"Of course," Roxy bragged, "I can give you a complete biography in twenty-seven languages."

"No need," Pat said, "I met the man, several times."

"Do tell!" Roxy enthused.

"FDR assigned Hoover's boys to track down the various mystery men that had cropped up throughout the late 30s and early 40s, all before Pearl Harbor of course. America wasn't in the war yet and still we were under threat," Pat explained. Seeing he had Roxy's rapt attention, he continued, "Hitler was nuts for occultic trinkets and objects of mystical power."

Pat paused to recollect all the facts, "Hitler had teams spread across the globe looking for objects of power. Four in particular worried Army Intelligence. Hitler had annexed Austria, giving him access to the Hapsburg vaults. From there he retrieved the Spear of Destiny."

"Now this was the spear that pierced Christ's side when he was on the cross, confirming for the Romans that he was dead," Pat explained. Roxy intently nodded. She'd known that already but she didn't want to interrupt the narrative.

"Well, the Spear can apparently pierce the shadow realms, bridging the realms of the living and the dead. Hitler summoned an army of spectral warriors and sent them after the US," Pat shared, "FDR and Hoover gathered the men that would become the Justice Society. They beat back the spectral army and saved the US from an undead strike to herald a German invasion."

"You sound like you weren't a part of the JSA yet," Roxy noticed.

"I wasn't," Pat admitted, "The Flash, Green Lantern, Wildcat, the original Hourman, the original Dr. Mid-Nite, the Specter, Dr. Fate, and the original Atom were the founding members. Later, the original Starman, the original Black Canary, the Shining Knight, the original Star Spangled Kid, the original Crimson Avenger, and I joined up."

"And you were called Stripesy?" she asked.

"Yes, I was actually considered the Kid's sidekick despite being older. I always looked over him for Starman. We made quite a team." Pat divulged.

"But these occultic objects?" Roxy refocused Pat, "What happened to Hitler's searches?"

"FDR asked the JSA to step in and prevent the Nazis from getting what they after," Pat told her, "We split up across the world. Hitler's teams were on the trail of the Holy Grail in Turkey, the Ark of the Covenant in Egypt, the Shankara stones in India. There others, of course, but those were our first targets."

"So what happened?" Roxy was riveted.

Pat chuckled, "Well, obviously we pulled it off. Hitler never got the items."

"Where are they then?" she inquired.

"They're all somewhere inside of Fate's Tower," Pat revealed, "He said he'd return them to mankind some day. I guess that day hasn't arrived yet."

"Whoa!" Roxy pondered it all, "I wonder why I can't access any of that."

"As I said, it's because it was all off the books," Pat chuckled, "We weren't in the war yet and the American public didn't want us interfering in Hitler's business for fear of ticking him off. President Roosevelt barely got the Lend-Lease Act passed. The knowledge that the President had requested the aid of virtually unknown costumed vigilantes to pick a fight with the Nazis across the globe just wouldn't sell well."

"Did you actually fight in the war?" Roxy wondered, "Because I have no records of that either."

"The JSA stayed independent of the US government and the military but we pitched in on special occasions," Pat informed her, "Hitler created a squad of superhumans and sent them to America led by a man named Per Degaton. The idea was for them to break America on its own soil so that we couldn't support Russia or Britain. Both were barely staying alive at the time so they appreciated any and all the help we could provide."

"Per Degaton and his troops kept us pretty busy throughout the war," Pat explained, "So we weren't asked to go overseas much."

"Wow," Roxy breathed, "The others never talk about this stuff."

Pat smiled, "They're focused on the future. That leaves the past for old burn-outs like me."

"I really doubt you're washed up," Roxy grinned.

"Now that we've covered ancient history, who's the Asian lady talking to Judomaster?" Pat wondered.

"She's called Ri," Roxy frowned, "She's from China. The DEO is insisting we take her on but I have absolutely no record of her. Even in China she's a black hole."

"That must be what the heated conversation is about," Pat guessed.

* * *

"So, you are Chinese?" Judomaster asked Ri.

"And you are Japanese. Is there a problem?" Ro aggressively retorted.

"Please excuse me. My English is not very good at times. Perhaps I misspoke. I meant no offense," Judomaster offered.

"I am sorry," Ri sighed, "It is just that tensions are running high between our countries right now because your people illegally claim to own the Diaoyu Islands in the South China Sea."

"I believe the Senkaku Islands were legally purchased by Japanese interests," Judomaster reminded her.

Ri looked affronted at first but then a wry grin formed on her face, "You see? We cannot even agree upon what to call the islands. How can we determine who owns them?"

"It is not for me to say," Judomaster opted out of the potential argument, "Tell me, what is an agent of the People's Republic doing joining the Justice Society of _America_?"

"The same could be asked of you," Ri pointed out.

"Yes, but Japan is an ally of the United States. China is a competitor," Judomaster stated.

"You are allies only because you were conquered," Ri shot across Judomaster's bow.

"I will not fight you," Judomaster warned, "We are here to work together for a common goal. In order to do this we must set aside traditional animosities."

Ri carefully studied her, "Very well. I agree."

"If I tell you why I am here, will you tell me the same in return?" Judomaster asked.

Ri weighed her decision carefully, "Again, I say very well."

Judomaster smiled, "Then perhaps we are taking the first steps to a personal peace."

Ri allowed a small smile to form, "Agreed."

* * *

"Well, that's not going so bad," Wildcat commented, "At least they're not actively fighting."

Sentinel observed Ri and Judomaster carefully, "Sonia seems to have gotten past her defenses for now. We'll see what happens next."

Flash frowned, "Tell me again why we should accept this 'Ri' into our ranks?"

"The PRC has been pressuring the UN for more of an international presence in the superhuman category," Agent Chase said for the second time, "The Justice League accepted August General in Iron as a member. By all reports he's proven an exemplary member."

"That doesn't apply to Ri though, Agent Chase," Sand pointed out, "She's a completely different person."

"True," Chase allowed, "And the nature of our cooperative agreement grants you the right to turn her away. But that would be a mistake."

"Why?" Mr. Terrific asked.

"Because she possesses an ability that is unparalleled anywhere else in the world," Chase shared, "And it is believed by her government and the DEO that it can best be developed and harnessed with your help."

"So what is this mysterious ability?" Dr. Mid-Nite inquired.

Chase smirked, "You'll love this, Doc. She's a healer."

That did grab Dr. Mid-Nite's attention. He was a formally trained and licensed physician, "What exactly are her talents?"

"She can heal any wound and resuscitate any patient that hasn't already died," Chase revealed, "I know. I've seen the footage. She can literally work miracles."

"Interesting," Dr. Mid-Nite mused.

Sand could tell his friend was already persuaded, "Can you give us a moment to discuss our options, Agent Chase?"

"Certainly," she stepped aside.

* * *

In a corner of the room, Black Adam and Isis were tending to their infant son, Osiris. Captain Marvel Jr. was a doting uncle figure. Captain Marvel had joined Stargirl's side. DEO Intelligence stated that the pair was dating. Chase thought that Marvel was too old for her but as of yesterday Stargirl was legally an adult. She could date anyone she wanted to now.

Mary Marvel was concentrating on Wonder Girl. This Donna Troy was from a parallel Earth while Earth-1's Donna Troy had joined the Darkstars and gone off planet. The new Donna travelled to this Earth to join the Legion of Doom. She'd left the Legion and briefly served with the Global Guardians before transferring to the JSA.

The rumor mill contended that Wonder Girl had been dating Dove. The original Dove was missing and a female version was now active in the Washington DC area. Chase wondered of that disappearance lent itself to Wonder Girl's troubled mien.

"Agent Chase?" Flash asked from beside her.

"Yes? Have you made a decision?" she inquired.

Flash grinned, "As Chairman, Sand gets to announce any and all decisions."

Chase appreciated his sunny disposition. She rejoined the others, "Well?"

"They're all in," Sand said, "But we have caveats about Ri."

Chase nodded, "Understood."

"If you could excuse us now, Agent Chase. We'd like to begin to welcome our new members on an official basis," Sand said.

"Of course," Agent Chase left and her smile lasted to the teleporter room and beyond.

* * *

Todd Rice sat in a booth at a cafe in Detroit, Michigan. He was currently holding a conversation, "I told you! We're here now. Now it will finally happen."

He waited a moment and then shook his head, "No! I'm not telling Jennie. She'd try to stop me. That and she'd probably tell my _father_."

The last word was practically spat. He waited for that to digest and then continued, "I'll start with James. The bastard thought that just because he adopted me he could smack me around. Now I'll show him what happens to people that do that to me."

A server appeared at his table with a check, "Um…can I get you anything else?"

"No, we're done," Todd replied.

The server looked scared, "We?"

Todd looked over the shadow that the windows light created in the seat across from him, "Never mind. Do you have my bill?"

"Yes!" she dropped it and fled.

Todd smirked and looked back at the shadow, "There's going to be more of that you know. A whole lot more."


	2. Chapter 2

10 Justice League Night Falls

Todd changed into his Obsidian costume. Throughout his teen years, he'd been plagued by dreams of a girl his own age. Which was strange to Todd because he normally dreamt of the men he was sexually attracted to. His dreams were so compelling, that after he graduated and was thrown out of the Rice home, he travelled to find this elusive creature.

It turned out Jennie had done the same. Jennie-Lynn Hayden met him in the middle and Todd discovered the twin sister he never knew he had. And like him, she had a strange, inexplicable power. While he could merge with or control shadows, she turned green and had power over a green elemental force.

Stories of Superman and Batman had inspired them so they adopted costumed identities of their own. Together they became Obsidian and Jade. A band of young heroes called Infinity Inc. recruited them. The common thread among the Infinitors was a connection to the Justice Society of America. Most of them were the actual children of JSA members.

That was where they met Atom Smasher and the original Star Spangled Kid. Only the Kid now wanted to be called Skyman. Among the members was a shady character called Mr. Bones. Solomon Grundy killed Skyman using Mr. Bones' cyanide touch and the group fell apart.

Jennie lost her powers around that time but she remained forever green skinned. Atom Smasher joined the newly expanded Justice League Unlimited and recommended Obsidian for membership as well. Mr. Bones disappeared only to become _Director _Bones of the DEO.

* * *

Obsidian shoved all such thoughts aside as he exited his motel room. Another guest happened to be in the hallway and he exclaimed, "Whoa! What are you supposed to be?"

"Your worst nightmare," Obsidian said in a chilly voice.

"Weren't you in the Justice League?" the other guest railed on.

"Not. Any. More," Obsidian grated.

"Did they toss you out or something?" the guest blindly inquired, "What do you have to do to get tossed out of the Justice League."

'This," Obsidian said coldly.

The faint shadows in the hallway came to life and reached out for the annoying guest. He screamed as they enveloped him. They penetrated him and entered his heart, soul, and mind. The shadows withdrew from his flesh but clung to his clothing. His eyes were the purest ebon black. He wore a malicious smile.

Obsidian's answering smile was a cruel one to match; "Now you understand. Wait here for my instructions. Soon there will be more like you. Thousands more. And together we will crush the spirit of Detroit."

The shadow infused man merely nodded and did as he was told. As Obsidian exited the building to get in his car, the man simply stood still and waited. And waited…

* * *

Obsidian drove to James Rice's seedy little flat. Shirley had left him long ago and Todd's adoptive brother Jeremy had escaped James' brutal tyranny as well. While Jeremy had shared in the beatings, James had reserved his special "attention" for Todd. Somehow the molestation was forgivable if it wasn't committed on a blood relative.

Atom Smasher had once asked Obsidian if it hadn't been as bad just because he was a homosexual. Obsidian refrained from crushing Atom Smasher's windpipe and angrily told him that sexual abuse was still abusive no matter the sexual orientation of the victim. Al had wisely understood the gaffe he had made and wisely fell all over himself apologizing.

Jennie was the only one that knew how bad it had been for Todd. It had ended when Todd got old enough to literally fight back and hurt James in kind. But the beatings had intensified when Todd could fight back. He'd pulled a few stints in Juvie because James had pressed charges.

Obsidian knew his family tree was twisted enough to earn a bestselling novel. He and Jennie were the children of Alan Scott and Rose Canton. Alan Scott was, of course, the original Green Lantern from the 1940s-50s. He'd spent the years between 1954 and 1987 in the shadow realm dimension Ragnarok ruled by the fire demon Surtur. The shadow energies had kept Alan young and perpetually healed and perpetually restoring the members of the JSA during the thirty year battle.

Obsidian's powers stemmed from that long term exposure to the shadow realms' energies. Jennie derived her gifts from Alan's exposure to his power ring. It tapped into a green elemental fire source that worked very much the same way as an Oan ring harnessing the emotional spectrum of Will. It least in function. Its power source was extremely different.

Since the power came from a manifestation of the Earth itself, he only had limited range outside of Earth's boundaries. Alan could achieve orbit, but anything beyond that and he was cut off from his fount of power. Decades of wielding the ring had infused Alan with a degree of its essence and hence Jennie had been born wielding the same power.

The ring had a strange weakness however. That was to wood. Something about wood being alive made the ring's power ineffective against it. Unfortunately for Alan, dead wood was also included in that array of weaknesses.

Jennie stayed in touch with Alan. Todd did not. He wanted nothing to do with Alan.

She'd told him their father was back in action with the newly restored Justice Society of America. Obsidian wanted to gag. The Infinitors had practically worshiped at the JSA's feet and all they got in return was disapproval.

Green Lantern now called himself Sentinel, Jennie informed Todd. He didn't want to confuse anyone between the original and the newly arrived Green Lantern Corps. Todd thought it a rare move for Alan. It displayed more wisdom than he wanted to give his father credit for.

Of course, Alan hadn't displayed much wisdom when it came to Todd and Jennie's mother, Obsidian bitterly thought. Alan had married Rose Canton shortly after returning to Earth. Being a man out of time, he'd gone to school to update all of his outdated knowledge. He'd met Rose on campus.

It had been a whirlwind romance. So whirlwind, in fact, Alan never realized that Rose was hiding a secret. It wasn't that she was a prize winning botanist. He knew that because she was a professor at the university he attended. No, it was that she was schizophrenic.

She was under treatment but as it got harder and harder to lie to Alan over where she's spent hours of her week, she abandoned treatment. Alan had shared tales of his exploits as Green lantern when he explained why he always wore the green ring that was never found apart from him.

Rose increasingly became delusional. Her delusions eventually manifested in a second personality named Thorn. Rose lost her post at the university but she never told Alan. She went out every morning and wandered the streets. She crafted elaborate tales of how her day went every evening.

Alan wasn't stupid. He knew something was wrong. But he wanted to believe in a happy ever after now that he was free of a hell dimension. So he didn't pursue the discrepancies in Rose's lies.

And then Rose found out she was pregnant. Thorn took over completely at that point and she disappeared. Alan spent thousands of dollars on private investigators trying to find her. He'd never known she was pregnant. Finally, one exceptionally gifted investigator tracked her down ten years later.

Alan assumed his guise as Green Lantern and flew to the given location. There he confronted Rose. Only it wasn't Rose that met him but rather it was Thorn. Knowing of his weakness against wood, she'd spent a decade crafting an elaborate trap with which to kill him. Sadly for all, the trap killed Thorn instead.

In her dying moments, Thorn relinquished control to Rose. Rose made a dying confession of Thorn's existence and of the birth of her children with Alan. He'd been too shocked to respond. With her last breath she informed him that she had given their children away.

Alan had a good paying job but it wasn't enough to cover all of the expenses he'd incur while searching for Todd and Jennie. If it hadn't been for the kindness of Wesley Dodd, Alan would've gone bankrupt several times over.

Wesley had been the Sandman on Earth all those years that the JSA had been locked away in Ragnarok. Wesley had received a vision, as usual, of the future and knew what fate had in store for the JSA. Dr. Fate had informed Wesley the Sandman was needed to establish order while the others were away. So the Sandman had not answered the JSA's summons for the first time in his career.

Wildcat had been killed during the battle with Surtur on Earth and had been reborn by the Nine Lives' Charm after the JSA pushed Surtur back to his home dimension. Ted Grant had assumed his friends had been killed until they returned to Earth decades later. Unlike Ted and Wesley, the JSA was actually younger then when they'd disappeared. Of course, Ted was now decades younger than Wesley.

Wesley Dodd had recently died and left his fortune to Sandy Hawkins, the boy Wesley had accidently turned into the silicate lifeform now known as Sand. Sand had overseen the construction of Wesley's dream: a Justice Society museum. It had also been his idea to actually reform the JSA.

Jennie had kept Todd up to date on all of these events. Obsidian could care less over most of them. The only recent update that had piqued his interest was the revelation that Rose Canton had born a younger daughter after divesting herself of Jennie and Todd.

The Force of July had sought Jennie out. Wanting to recruit her for a mission. Her location was known by and large because how effectively can a woman with green skin hide from the public? In that encounter Jennie met a woman code-named Mayflower. She was a Brit working for the United States government. She did so partially because her mother had been American. Her name had been Rose Canton.

Jennie's eyes must have bugged out of her head because Mayflower had warmly smiled before announcing it was nice to finally meet her older sister. Jennie had met with Mayflower several times in between Force of July missions. But one day, Mayflower had missed their meeting and there had never been another one ever since.

Mayflower had stayed coy about her given name. Citing national security concerns she said she couldn't give it. But, she's said it would make sense if Jennie knew Rose at all. Which of course, Jennie had never met the woman. Mayflower had mirthfully replied that Jennie would never know her name then.

Todd knew Jennie had poured over every detail of Rose's life with Alan afterwards. Alan had been circumspect upon learning Rose had another child out of wedlock. His wife really wasn't his wife at that point. She'd been Thorn and who knew what Thorn was fully capable of.

* * *

Obsidian reached James' door. He thought about knocking but that just didn't seem dramatic enough. So he kicked the flimsy door in.

James roused from his stupor long enough to register that he had an intruder. He reached down to the side of the recliner had grabbed a whiskey bottle. God knew he had enough to choose from.

Seeing this particular bottle still had a swallow left, James emptied it first, and _then_ threw it. Obsidian neatly sidestepped it. The room was full of shadows, perfect for manipulating.

Arms reached out from all over the room and grasping hands clawed at James. He screamed as his personal nightmares came to life. Obsidian came to stand before him.

"Prepare to do a lot of that," Obsidian promised.

"Who…what are you?" James managed to gasp

"I'm the past come to haunt you," Obsidian warned.

The voice finally registered with James, "Todd? Is that you?"

Obsidian's smile was genuine, "I'm so glad you remember me. Because I promise you, I remember you."

"Maybe we could share a drink?" James pleaded.

"Oh, I think you've had more than enough for both of us," Obsidian scolded him, "What we're going to do is walk down memory lane. And when we do so, we're going to share the one thing that is between us: _pain_!"

It was then that James began to scream in earnest. The neighbors began to call the police. But a few moments later, they discovered that there was nothing that an average mortal could do to stem the tide.

* * *

"So what do you think?" John asked with an expansive gesture.

Shayera smirked. The pride in John's voice was telling. The house he had designed for them, and their future children, was completed. And she had to admit it was a masterstroke.

"Okay genius. I'll admit. It's pretty wonderful," Shayera confided.

"Wait until you see the inside," John shared.

Shayera had studied the plans and done walkabouts during construction. She was tired of the seeing. She wanted to move in and call it good.

John had sought property in Detroit. He'd lived there before and during his time with the original Justice League. While Shayera was away after the aborted Thanagarian invasion, he'd moved back to his birthplace of Harlem to be closer to Mari McCabe. He'd actually spent his teenage years in Detroit and had returned there after his hitch in the Marines. John had spent ten years in the Corps and then he'd signed on to another Corps. This time it was the Green Lantern Corps.

John wanted to raise a family now and he didn't want to do it in New York. With housing crash deeply affecting Detroit, the inner city and the suburbs had widely available properties at reasonable prices. John had actually bought two houses and torn them both down to make room for his design.

The new design took up one lot while the second had been fenced and landscaped into an expansive yard. The neighbors noticed who the newcomers were. Shayera's wings were sort of a dead giveaway wherever they went. Fortunately the days of people running Shayera out of towns with shotguns were long gone.

A few of the braver souls came out and joined John and Shayera on the sidewalk. The most gregarious, a fellow named Stan, grinned as he approached, "Looks like you're ready to move in."

"And we will," John assured him, "Any minute now."

Stan looked around, "I don't see a truck or a van or anything else."

Shayera checked her watch, "Wait for it…now!"

A massive blue flash filled the fenced in yard and Shayera grinned, "Right on time."

"Care to help?" John jested. Surprisingly several neighbors volunteered to pitch in and threw in an after-move-barbecue. Shayera and John exchanged a glance. This was what it was like to have a community.

* * *

The move took two hours. The furniture was all in place but now the boxes had to be unloaded still. John and Shayera's helpers drug them off for a grilled lunch and they returned much later than expected. Shayera looked at the boxes and waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Pffft! Let's just worry about the essentials for now," she suggested.

"Why?" John wondered, "Got something better in mind?"

Noting the hopeful aspect in John's voice, she let him down easy; "Down boy. I want to take a flyby over the city. It's good to reconnoiter your territory before establishing regular patrols."

"Anyone ever tell you you're sexy when you go all military?" John teased.

She scavenged a loose pillow and threw it at him, "Hey, I was all over Midway City before joining the League."

"And I bet everyone was deathly afraid of Hawkgirl," John surmised.

"Of course," she grinned, "Just like you were when you first met me."

John gave her a skeptical look, "I don't remember it being that way."

"You almost peed your pants, Lantern," she accused.

"What I almost did was put you over my knee and spank you," John declared.

"Care to try it now?" Shayera challenged him.

John chuckled, "Maybe later."

"Kinky," Shayera laughed.

John rolled his eyes, "You've been hanging out with Selina Kyle."

"Who?" Shayera asked innocently.

"Just keep saying that," John urged.

"So? Ready for our first outing?" Shayera inquired.

"I'm a Green Lantern," John protested, "I don't patrol."

"Your loss," she snorted, "Come on! Think of it as sightseeing."

"You're going to keep bugging me until I say 'yes', aren't you?" John wondered.

"Damn straight," she asserted.

"How can I say 'no' then" he asked rhetorically.

"Great!" Shayera enthused, "My armor and mace are sitting on the bed."

"Swept up in the master plan," John muttered.

* * *

Later they were flying over downtown Detroit. They'd soared over the suburban landscape and then through the auto factory regions. John caught Shayera's attention.

"The area we're entering is basically the slums," John warned.

"So maybe we'll see some action," Shayera replied hopefully.

John shook his head. A full morning of unpacking and Shayera wanted to relax by fighting crooks. His wife's priorities were beyond him at times. And he loved her because they were.

"John, look!" Shayera shouted.

He heard the squeal of ties and bending fenders as cars collided with one another. John looked forward and saw…he didn't know what he saw. A black mass hung over several neighborhoods. It also seemed to be slowly expanding.

People screamed in terror as they fled the encroaching darkness. Some came out of the black quagmire. They seemed to be terrified and as if they were fleeing for their lives. And then _they_ emerged.

Figures wrapped in the same inexorable darkness pursued the fleeing masses. Those that they caught they dragged back lint the morass. Most did not go willingly or quietly.

"We have to do something," Shayera decided and banked to get closer to the dark periphery.

John landed between the last wave of fleeing people and their pursuers. He built a wall construct. It was a tiered creation with turrets and ramparts. Shayera soared by overhead.

He knew she was scouting out the perimeter to see how large of a problem this really was. Those afflicted by the darkness slunk back into its embrace. John had seen their eyes and shuddered. While those folks were unmistakably human, whatever was controlling them wasn't.

Shayera swooped by, "This way, Lantern!"

John followed her into the skies. She led him to high vantage point. He had trouble making out what was going on below.

"Can you encompass the entire affected area" Shayera wondered.

"Probably," John ventured, "I take it the other streets are similarly affected."

"Got it in one," Shayera said grimly, "There's no way of telling what's going on in the buildings this goop is swallowing."

"I'm afraid to guess," John admitted.

He created a wall around the swallowed blocks, "Now what?"

"Does this look remotely familiar to you?" Shayera wondered.

"Yeah, like the Shade or Obsidian created it," John realized.

"Either way it's bad news," Shayera replied.

"Obsidian is one of us," John countered.

"Not anymore," Shayera corrected him, "And after the incident at STAR Labs and his resignation, Waller opened up his medical file. Obsidian has major mental health issues. And Damon says he stopped taking his meds."

"Who's Damon?" John wondered.

"Damon Matthews. He's Obsidian's domestic partner," Shayera explained.

"I didn't even know he was gay," John admitted.

"No reason you should," Shayera consoled him, "The point is: Obsidian is off the medication reservation and according to his file that could contribute to serious complications."

Shayera hesitated before continuing, "Obsidian grew up in Detroit. His adoptive father was an auto worker. He physically and sexually abused Obsidian until he was old enough to fight back. And then he was thrown out of the home. James Rice still lives in Detroit."

"So you think this might be Obsidian after some revenge," John got it.

"Does this look like something the Shade would do?" Shayera countered, "Where's the fast buck in this? It's completely the wrong part of town for the Shade."

John was impressed. Shayera had been a career intelligence officer in the Thanagarian military. Those traits and habits stuck with her.

"I suppose you looked all of this up because we were moving here?" he mused.

"I like to know what I'm dealing with when I enter a new territory," Shayera said casually.

"As I understand it, we're supposed to hand off domestic events like this to the Justice Society now," John reminded her.

Shayera frowned, "That may prove to be problematic. Sentinel is Obsidian's father. And the only person he hates as much as James Rice is Sentinel."

"We still have to call it in, Shay," John insisted, "We can sort out the small stuff later."

"'We'?" she inquired.

"Hey, it's our town now," John grinned, "The JSA can try and beat us off with a stick."

Shayera shared his grin, "Good for you. I'll handle the call. You just try to contain that shadow. If it is Obsidian then that shadowy mass originates in something called the 'shadow realms'. And the only thing we know about those is that the Justice Society was trapped in them for thirty years battling a fire demon and his armies."

"Another reason to call them in," John said dryly.

"Like I said, I'm on it," Shayera stopped circling John and headed for the perimeter again, "Meanwhile I'm going to check out our status so I can keep Sentinel and the rest updated."

"Good call," John remarked. Now he just had to contain a twenty block radius. No problem. _Right_!


	3. Chapter 3

10 Justice League Night Falls

Shayera called the _Watchtower_ to route her request for the Justice Society's help through the Justice League's leadership. The working relationship between the JLU and the JSA was still formative at best. Many League members felt stymied by having to hand over operations to the Justice Society. Many felt that the Society's members were either too old and out of touch or too young and ill prepared. That fact that nearly half of the JSA's membership had once been JLU teammates didn't seem to affect their thinking.

J'onn promised to reroute Shayera directly to the JSA but he warned her he wished to speak with them first. Shayera's voice became amused at that, "Warning them about me?"

"Hawkman is a member of the Justice Society now," J'onn reminded her, "I am certain he has spoken of you."

"Like I said," Shayera retorted.

"Be at peace, Shayera. I am sure the JSA holds you in the highest regard." J'onn assured her.

"Unlike how most of our team holds them?" Shayera ruefully asked.

J'onn knew that problem was growing but the only solution was greater cooperation with the Justice Society. Experience would prove the JSA's ability to handle a crisis, "I know of what you speak. This will be a good lesson in the fallacy of such thinking."

"Ever the optimist, eh J'onn?" Shayera wryly inquired.

"You know me too well, I fear. Please hold the line," J'onn instructed.

"Patch me into the JSA," J'onn instructed L-Ron.

"Sure thing, your Gumbyness!" L-Ron enthused, "Any excuse to talk to Roxy. Hubba hubba! What a woman! I haven't met anyone like her since J-Lo and I broke up."

"I'm pleased you are showing such an interest in someone else outside of the League, L-Ron," J'onn shared.

"How can I not?" L-Ron wondered, "That gal overheats my circuits."

J'onn wasn't sure he was pleased to hear _that_. Since Roxy and L-Ron were on duty most of the time, and could multitask vast quantities of data at the same time, so they were in frequent contact during the more idle periods of the JLU and JSA's schedules. Still, J'onn knew the value of a friend so he didn't want to interfere.

* * *

The Justice Society had formally inducted its new members a few hours ago. Before formal training began, they were shown the monitoring station and the library computers dedicated to research by Mr. Terrific. Red Beetle brought up the obvious question.

"If you have a dedicated AI, why do we need a live person manning a monitor station?" she inquired.

"`Cause it's good for you fleshpots to do _something_," Roxy huffed from beside her.

Red Beetle had started since Roxy's avatar had been across the room a heartbeat before. Roxy grinned, "Sorry. Couldn't help but overhear."

Red Beetle could tell the AI was mirthfully unrepentant, "Why don't you spare us the lie and just admit you found it funny."

Roxy snickered, "But you should see your expressions when I do that! Priceless!"

An image Red Beetle's face during her fright floated in front of her. She adopted a rueful grin, "Okay, I'll admit you got me. Just quit it, all right?"

Roxy slapped off a sloppy salute, "Yes, ma'am! I…"

Roxy's holographic eyes went wide and she vanished. Red Beetle looked to Mr. Terrific, "What the hell was that?"

Mr. Terrific smiled, "I think we're getting a message. Might be a distress call. Now's a good time to test ride this equipment. Red Beetle, you're up first."

Red Beetle wanted to protest, she really did, but she'd promised to give the JSA a go; "Riiight."

* * *

Roxy appeared over the center table where Sentinel, the Flash, Hawkman, Sand, Hourman, and Jesse Quick were seated, "Head's up! I've got an incoming message from the Justice League."

A holographic 2D image of J'onn floated before Sand, "Hello, J'onn. Is this business or pleasure?"

"Business I'm afraid," J'onn said unhappily, "Please direct Roxy to access the ISA satellite network and to hone in on Detroit, Michigan."

"Got that, Roxy?" Sand inquired.

"I'm on it!" she enthused, "I…whoa!"

A picture of Detroit appeared. Near its center was the black mass, easily seen from orbit. Roxy accessed the satellite and refocused a tighter view from it. Now John's construct wall could be seen as well. The darkness was straining against it and it began to overrun the wall.

* * *

"Damn!" John snapped as the growing darkness simply passed through its containment. He sought out Shayera.

"Shayera, I…" he said as he joined her side as she circled the mass overhead.

"I saw it," she said grimly.

"How's it going with the JSA?" John inquired.

"I contacted J'onn to patch me through and now I'm on hold," Shayera griped, "L-Ron piped in elevator music while I'm waiting."

John checked to see that Shayera's hands weren't near her mace as he chuckled, "The little guy is just trying to help."

"He'll be 'little' when I'm done turning him into scrap," Shayera threatened.

"I'm sure it'll only take a minute or two," John offered.

"Stop trying to cheer me up, John," Shayera warned.

John surrendered to the inevitable. Shayera's mind was on the mission. She'd be much friendlier once the crisis was averted. Either that or L-Ron would be much smaller and in quite a few pieces.

* * *

J'onn apprised Sand of what he knew and then he transferred Shayera into the conversation. Since she was using her signal device's earpiece, she had no visual transmission to display. Roxy kept J'onn image up and running while Roxy piped Shayera's voice into the room.

Mr. Terrific had moved the new members to the table and they took seats. Simultaneously, Roxy had recalled all the JSA members scattered throughout the sprawling compound. Many of whom she had to contact through their own signal devices since she couldn't project imagery to their locations.

The entire Justice Society was now present. Isis had handed Osiris over to his nanny so he was well cared for while she learned of the threat they now faced. Roxy created a cube above the table. Inside of it, J'onn was displayed alongside the satellite imagery. Shayera's voice rang throughout the chamber.

* * *

"…and that's about the size of it," Shayera finished her report.

"But you think this is Todd?" Sentinel asked sorrowfully.

Shayera's voice softened, "I'm sorry, Alan. But this doesn't fit the Shade's motif. And I've had L-Ron patch in the location of where James Rice lives. His apartment is at the epicenter of this mass."

"How soon can we fly?" Sand asked Blackhawk and Mike Dugan.

"The _Raven_ is prepped and reached to go at a moment's notice," Mike eagerly answered, "I can have STRIPE up and running in a few minutes."

"I'm not sure that's necessary, Mike," Sand replied.

Mike looked crushed before Stargirl spoke, "Pardon me, Mr. Chairman, but I don't think you know what you're talking about."

This irked Sand and seemed to amuse the other senior team members, "Oh really? Then why don't you enlighten me, Star?"

As happy as Stargirl was to have someone use her nickname from earlier in her career, she had a point to make; "Pat and Mike have completely redesigned the STRIPE mecha. It's got equipment you're not familiar with. Equipment we may need. And just in case you've forgotten, STRIPE is a remote mecha now. That means Mike will actually be _here_. So if we get sucked into limbo or something, Mike and Roxy will be here to shout out for help."

Sand had to admit he was impressed. He hadn't dealt with Courtney since her Star Spangled Kid days and even then just in a brief encounter where the original JSA team had briefly reunited to help her and Pat deal with the Dragon King and Shiv. Her argument was well conceived and she made some good points. _And_ Mike was gazing at his stepsister with grateful eyes.

"Okay Star, You've made your point. Mike, man your station. STRIPE is coming with us," Sand decided.

Sentinel turned to Blackhawk. The entire Blackhawk Squadron was on tap to fly the JSA around. They were also utilized by the DEO to undertake missions they weren't inclined to talk about. Blackhawk himself was free to assist the team today.

"Blackhawk, how long do you estimate it'll take to get everyone aboard and underway?" Sentinel asked.

"Five to ten minutes tops. If I open the _Raven_ up we'll be in Detroit ten minutes later," Blackhawk answered.

"You have something to say, Alan?" Sand inquired.

"Yes, I'm going to contact Jennie. She may have an insight into Todd's behavior. The connection they have gives her insights into his actions. I'll catch up when I can," Sentinel promised.

"I suppose I can't convince you to do this in the air?" Sand wondered.

"It could take longer than the ten minute commute," Sentinel rebutted, "Also, it may get a little personal. Todd may not like or appreciate me but I still want to respect his privacy as best as I can."

"I don't think Todd understands what he's missing out on, Alan," Flash said.

Sentinel smiled gratefully, "Thanks Jay. I'll be right behind you all."

"Sand, do you honestly think we should take the entire team?" Wildcat quietly asked.

The four new members stirred and Sand knew he had to tread carefully, "I think we should, Ted. When the Justice Society first formed we didn't know a whit about each other. We learned in the field. We learned what each of us could do and that we could rely upon each other. I don't see why we can't do the same now. Our new members have enough skill and experience that they caught the attention of our partners in the DEO. Why shouldn't we give them a chance?"

That seemed to settle Wildcat's doubts, "Your call, Boss Man."

Sand noted that Mr. America., Lightning, Red Beetle, and Ri also seemed settled in, "Okay everyone, let's get to the _Raven_."

"One suggestion, Mr. Chairman," Black Adam spoke up.

"Go ahead, Adam," Sand allowed.

"I suggest that the Marvel Families and Galatea push ahead and support the Justice League members on the scene," Black Adam suggested, "We can all easily out fly the aircraft."

Black Adam nodded to Blackhawk, "Not to be disparaging."

"No offense at all, Adam," Blackhawk chuckled, "I know the limitations of my craft and you all and Tea can easily out fly her."

"Is it agreed then?" Black Adam inquired hopefully.

"Agreed, just don't solve the problem before we get on the ground," Sand joked.

"Why ever not?" Black Adam asked.

Mary and Isis snickered. Junior grinned. Captain Marvel frowned. Sand was a little flustered.

"Well…I…uh…" Sand stammered.

"I am jesting," Black Adam assured him. Adam turned to the others, "Are you with me then?"

The Marvel and Black Marvel Families exited. Galatea kissed her husband and then set out after them. Sonic booms could be heard mere moments later.

"And they're off and running!" Roxy commented.

"Now it's our turn," Sand rose and led the JSA to the _Raven_.

* * *

Lady Blackhawk caught up with Blackhawk in the_ Raven's_ cockpit, "Could you use a hand?"

"Don't you have any Blackhawk Express flights scheduled?" he asked.

"Jake and Smiley have it covered," Lady Blackhawk explained, "If I fill out one more form I'm going to scream."

Seeing Blackhawk smirk, she added; "And then I'm going to grab a plasma gun and go postal."

"Does this base really qualify as a post office?" Blackhawk mused.

"It's the spirit of the thing," Lady Blackhawk quipped, "That and the massacre. Can't forget that part."

"Then I guess you'd better come with," Blackhawk decided, "For all our sakes."

Sand popped into the cockpit, "STRIPE just loaded himself. The rest of us are strapped in."

"Save you," Blackhawk observed.

Sand smiled, "I'm a silicone lifeform. You couldn't kill me if you wanted to."

"Strap in anyway," Blackhawk directed, "It'll make _me_ feel better if nothing else."

"Aye, aye," Sand remarked and ducked back into the passenger lounge.

"Now that that's settled," Lady Blackhawk grinned, "Let's lean on the loud pedal."

"I do believe your wish will be my command," Blackhawk informed her.

"About damn time," Lady Blackhawk smarted off, "You only had to get married and pussy whipped to finally start listening to me."

"I've always listened to you, Zinda. I just didn't agree with you," Blackhawk revealed.

Lady Blackhawk suddenly felt very flushed.

* * *

Galatea and the assorted Marvels arrived in Detroit inside of four minutes. They joined Shayera's circuit around the periphery. John had been helping the emergency services people evacuate the area as the darkness continually encroached on an ever expanding boundary.

Shayera filled them in on what had happened since her last report to Sand. Black Adam turned to Captain Marvel, "Do you think we should go in?"

"You're _asking_ me?" Marvel wondered.

"You seem to get disgruntled when I issue orders, well intentioned though they may be," Black Adam explained, "We are both champions of the wizard, if of different eras. Isis and I are referred to as 'Black Marvels' not only because our powers derive from the Egyptian deities but also because we are champions of a different order. I am content to restrict my leadership to the Black Marvel Family while you command your sister and your junior counterpart."

"Thank you so very much," Captain Marvel dryly retorted, "Like they'd listen to you anyway."

"They know the voice of experience when they hear it," Black Adam threw at him.

"I'm not the one that went nuts and had to be entombed for four thousand years," Captain Marvel shot back.

"Do you two need to be in a room alone to settle this?" Shayera inquired.

Mary and Galatea interposed themselves between the feuding champions of Shazam. Mary spoke to Captain Marvel, "Adam is right."

"Why do you always take his side?" Captain Marvel snapped.

"Because he's usually right!" she threw back at him.

"Look, we can split up," Galatea suggested, "I'll go with the Black Marvels and that'll leave the rest of you to work as a team."

"Okay, what's our objectives?" Captain Marvel wanted to know.

"The Black Marvels will investigate what's happening to the people Shayera described as being possessed by the darkness," Galatea offered, "That leaves you three free to pursue the source."

Captain Marvel nodded, "Sounds good. Right Mare?"

"Humph!" Mary snorted.

"I suggest Black Adam's team coordinate with John," Shayera suggested, "I can lead the Marvel Family approximately to the heart of this disaster."

"Good fortune to you," Black Adam wished his rival Marvels.

The Black Marvels flew off and Shayera banked, "Follow me."

She took them to the heart of the morass and began to circle again, "That's the belly of the best. It all seems to have started down there."

"Don't worry," Captain Marvel assured her, "We've got this."

The three Marvels plunged into the inky mass. She wondered if even the combination of the Wisdom of Solomon and youthful zeal would prove to be enough this time around. She broke off and returned to her overhead vigil where she could watch the spread of the disease.

* * *

John briefly described the sight of the mindless victims coated in darkness. Black Adam thanked him for his insights and then the Black Marvels and Galatea plunged into the shadows. They flew along and then came to a gathering crowd. They halted.

Black Adam took hold of one of the men by the arms, "What madness grips you?"

The man just stared back at him with black, soulless eyes. The crowd then converged on the trio. Isis and Galatea fought them off but then pulses of rippling darkness began to swirl about and converge on the positions.

Hands reached out from the darkness and grabbed a hold of the ladies. Isis lifted off of the ground and tore the hands from their arms. As she rose into the blackened sky, the hands crumbled and turned to ebon dust.

Galatea was struggling with the dark grip as well. But her heart burned bright with hope and she used her heat vision to slice off the hands at the wrist and joined Isis in the air. Galatea was severely shaken.

"It…it was like they were inside of me. All the anger and rage I used to have came back and I was drowning in hate," Galatea confessed.

"Yet you broke free," Isis observed.

"Since then I've discovered love. I just clung to that," Galatea shared.

"Where is Adam?" Isis suddenly asked. The murky darkness made it difficult to see.

Galatea used her vision powers. Suddenly she gasped, "Oh no!"

* * *

Black Adam was drowning in his own soul as the darkness overwhelmed him. Layer upon layer of it coated him, creating a second skin. Finally, he felt himself consumed by the same madness that had led to his imprisonment in Shazam's tomb.

The darkness sloughed off of him as Isis and Galatea came to land behind him. Isis reached out for him, "Beloved?"

Galatea pulled her back just in time to prevent Black Adam's backhand from connecting. Galatea spun her off to the side, "That is _not_ Adam! At least not anymore."

"What?" Isis was close to panic now, "Adam! Why won't you speak?"

"He can't," Galatea surmised, "That's Adam's body but it isn't Adam in control of it."

"Then what is?" Isis asked in a hushed voice.

"There are things moving inside this darkness. Whatever they are, they aren't human. But as we discovered, they can't really affect us either. They need humans to affect this world. Human _hosts_ to manipulate objects and occupy this realm," Galatea guessed.

"Then how do we break their hold on Adam?" Isis demanded to know in a panicky voice.

"I wish I knew," Galatea admitted.

* * *

The Marvel Family descended through the stygian darkness. Waves of it ebbed and flowed from a single apartment building. Seeing its concentration centered at an apartment whose door seemed have been broken down, they entered.

Inside a man floated in the air. He was beaten and bruised but he was also being probed by the darkness itself. Fingers and hands held him in place and held his eyelids and mouth open. As he saw the Marvels he tried to scream a warning but his throat was raw and ravaged from all of the crying out that he had already done. His body was too weak from years of dissipation.

The torture had been in brief spurts in order to prevent James' own physical weaknesses from killing him and causing the pain to end. Obsidian felt that was too easy of a death. It had to be drawn out. It had to last and James had to know it was at Todd's hand.

"Help me get him down," Captain Marvel requested. He and Junior struggled with James' bonds but it seemed beyond even their combined strength. Captain Marvel turned to seek Mary's assistance, "Mare? Can you…?

Obsidian stood where they'd left Mary, "I don't think she's interested in helping you anymore. She's come around to my way of thinking."

"What have you done with my sister?" Captain Marvel demanded to know.

"Why _nothing_ and yet _everything_," Obsidian laughed. He stepped aside to reveal where Mary had stood behind him. Her Marvel uniform, like Black Adam's was now completely black and devoid of the gold accents and thunderbolt motif. Her eyes were pure black and yet were filled with malice.

"I think she'll take care of the problem you represent," Obsidian taunted.

And then Mary attacked.


	4. Chapter 4

11 Justice League Night Falls

Sentinel called Jennie. She used a Skype phone so when she answered she asked him to give her a minute. A few minutes later, her face appeared on his screen as she'd switched to using her laptop. Despite her obvious pleasure at hearing from him, she was also deeply troubled.

"It's Todd, isn't it?" he asked without preamble.

She gave him a rueful look, "I was just watching the news. Old habits and all that. I saw the event in Detroit. It has to be him."

Sentinel heaved a weary sigh, "I was rather hoping you wouldn't say that."

Jennie had a new insight, "You've been called in to respond, haven't you? Well, you and the Justice Society, I mean."

He nodded somberly, "We have. The rest of the team is already on their way."

"But not you?" Jennie was surprised. Sentinel had always been considered to be one of the JSA's heavy hitters. Just as she had been Infinity Inc's when she was still Jade.

"I wanted to talk to you first. I've been praying it wasn't Todd despite all the mounting evidence. Apparently God isn't listening today," Sentinel complained.

"I think He's listening," Jennie replied, "I just think He has a different response than you want to hear."

Sentinel was gaining a new insight into how his daughter was coping with her new life, "How so?"

"You may be the only person that can reach Todd," Jennie declared.

That amused Sentinel, "Frankly I was thinking the same about you."

Jennie wore a guilty look, "I'd just be in the way."

"Jennie, I'm not going to fight him. I want to talk him down and get him some help. He's obviously troubled," Sentinel surmised.

"More than you know," Jennie replied. Seeing she'd plunged into the deep end, she elaborated; "My connection with Todd is getting murkier. It's harder to 'read' him now. But my impression is that he isn't doing this alone."

"What do you mean?" Sentinel asked more sharply than he intended. Seeing Jennie recoil, he changed his tone; "I'm sorry. But what did you mean Todd isn't working alone?"

"Someone or some_thing_ is influencing him," Jennie insisted.

"But what or who?" Sentinel inquired.

"He's talking to the shadows again," Jennie revealed.

"Honey, from what you've told me, Todd has talked to shadows his entire life;" Sentinel reminded her.

"Only this time, they're really answering. It isn't just in his head," Jennie divulged, "Dad, you spent thirty years in the Shadow Realms. You know what's in them better than anyone, except for maybe Todd."

Sentinel grew very cold, "Yes, I do. All of us that were there do. If Todd is talking to the beings that live there, we could have a hell of a problem on our hands."

"Look, if you can't talk Todd down, call me. I'll come running. But this is as much about him and you as it is about him and James Rice," Jennie opined.

"What do you know about James?" Sentinel inquired.

"I've told you some of the stories about what he did to Todd," Jennie reminded him, "Of course, I haven't told you the really bad stuff."

Sentinel shuddered. What Jennie _had_ shared had been horrific enough, "I mean, how is he doing? Is he still alive?"

"Ooh yeah," Jennie said ruefully, "Todd wants it to last for years to come. Just like it did for him."

"Jennie, you know Todd is very, very sick. Don't you?" Sentinel asked.

She sighed and slowly nodded, "He's my brother so I was in denial for a long time. But this is as bad as or worse than what you described mom as being in the end."

"That wasn't your mother," Sentinel rebutted, "Your mother told me you and Todd were alive. She just didn't live long enough to tell me where you were. _Thorn_ is the one that left me and gave you two up for adoption. Rose would never have tried to kill me but Thorn tried with gusto. Unfortunately, Rose paid for Thorn's mistakes with her life."

"But was it Rose or Thorn that conceived and birthed Mayflower?" Jennie asked plaintively.

Sentinel smiled, "Totally off topic but I have told you about Roxy, right?"

"The wonder computer?" Jennie asked, wondering where this was leading to.

Sentinel chuckled, "Well, she likes to think of herself as a whole lot more."

Jennie's face scrunched up, "I'm not sure I'd like my laptop sassing me."

"Point taken," Sentinel agreed, "The point is: Roxy tracked down Mayflower."

"Really?" Jennie totally brightened now.

"Don't get your hopes up," Sentinel warned, "You told me Mayflower was part of this 'Force of July', correct?"

"Yes, that was the name of her team," Jennie confirmed for him.

"Well, according to official records, the Force of July had an 'incident' in Kabul. Nearly a hundred Afghans died as a result," Sentinel reported. Seeing Jennie's crestfallen expression, he hurried to get through the rest; "But the government chose _not_ to prosecute despite the Afghan government's insistence upon it. A super agency named ARGUS took over their brief and assigned them to a covert missions team code named Task Force X."

"Well, that's a good thing. Isn't it?" Jennie wondered. She could see her father's discomfort and she inquired, "What is it?"

"Task Force X seems to be comprised of condemned prisoners off of death row. Condemned _super villains_ to be precise," Sentinel explained, "Apparently they can earn a reprieve of sentence or even a parole if they serve the agency honorably."

Sentinel registered her stunned expression, "Seems unlikely I know but it gets a little worse."

"I don't see how," Jennie muttered.

"The team is commonly called the Suicide Squad because their missions are so hazardous," Sentinel dropped the last bombshell on his daughter.

"Great," she said miserably.

"Jennie, Mayflower was doing this sort of work _before_ she joined the Suicide Squad," Sentinel reassured her, "And besides, Roxy discovered what Mayflower's real name is."

"Really?" Jennie brightened again.

"Her name is Briar Rose Westfall," Sentinel was happy to share.

"So," Jennie mused, "She was right. Her name does make sense if you knew about Rose and Thorn."

Jennie suddenly perked up again, "Who is her father?"

"Reverend Andrew Westfall," Sentinel smirked, "Apparently it was a shotgun wedding seeing as how Briar was born only seven months after the wedding. Rose left a year after that."

"Sounds familiar," Jennie said wryly.

"Well, it was probably more of Thorn's doing," Sentinel suggested.

Jennie's eyes suddenly went wide, "Dad! You have to go!"

"What is it?" Sentinel was immediately concerned.

"It's Todd," she grimaced, "He's taken over the minds of two of your teammates."

"I'm on my way," Sentinel promised, "Take care, Jennie."

"Yell if you need help," she made him promise.

Her transmission ended and Sentinel rose and straightened out his flowing cape. He wondered just how Jennie would get to Detroit from Atlanta at a moment's notice. He cast the concern away. Jennie was highly capable and she'd find a way to keep her word.

"Thanks for keeping so quiet, Roxy," Sentinel said to the empty room.

Roxy's avatar appeared at the center table, where she was leaned back with her feet propped up, "Not a problem. I seem to be distracting and you needed to be focused."

"What's the team's status?" Sentinel inquired.

"Both Marvel Families penetrated the black cloud five minutes ago and haven't been heard from since," Roxy described the situation, "And the _Raven_ is now on scene and looking for a landing site."

"How's Mike?" Sentinel inquired as to the team's mechanic/mecha driver.

"Giddy," Roxy giggled.

"At least someone is," Sentinel commented as he headed for an exit so he could begin his flight to Detroit.

Roxy intellectually understood Alan Scott's plight but she'd never had children. She conceivably would never have children so the heartbreak caused by one in distress sailed over her head. She idly wondered how Pat Dugan would be reacting if Mike were in direct danger. It seemed that he and Barbara had come to terms with Courtney's adventuring but then again she didn't see the times at home when they literally shook with fear for their daughter.

* * *

Shayera spotted the _Raven_ as it glided by. It began a slow circle over the affected area. Her signal device and been directly tied into the JSA's comm network so she hailed the ship. She was delighted when Blackhawk replied.

"Good to see you, flyboy," she quipped, "Think you can land this thing in a parking lot?"

"Point me at it," Blackhawk chuckled, "The _Raven_ makes _Sawbones_ look like she was made of Legos."

Shayera wore a wry smirk, "Glad to hear it. John will be due east of your position in three...two...one…now. He's cleared you out a landing grid. At the mass's current rate of expansion, you'll have thirty minutes before it overtakes the landing spot."

"I guess the JSA won't have much time to work," Blackhawk opined.

"You know this business, Blackhawk. Sooner is always better," Shayera retorted.

"I've marked John," Blackhawk announced, "He's using his signal device as a beacon and his ring as a landing marker. See you in a few."

"Take care," Shayera replied, "I'll be your eye in the sky for the foreseeable future."

"Glad to hear it," Shayera was touched by the genuine warmth in his voice.

* * *

The _Raven_ settled down on its gear. Like the Javelin-9s the JLU had employed, the Oracle-15s also had a VTOL capability. The JLU had moved on to the Javelin-11 series shuttle since the Blackhawk Squadron moved out and now flew the Blackhawk Express missions for the DEO. John knew the Global Guardians utilized the Oracle-5 platform. While STAR Labs had designed the Javelin shuttles and manufactured them in partnership with Lord Enterprises, the Oracles were a wholly developed and produced product of Ferris Aircraft.

Carol and Hal had ruminated on the fact that their own team didn't use Ferris aircraft while their so-called "rivals" did. Most of the League's membership kidded them about it but John saw their point to a degree. But it was a sheer result of design limitations. The Oracles could achieve orbit and operate in the microgravity of Earth's gravity well but the Javelins were designed for deep space usage. They possessed hyperdrives and artificial gravity while the competing Oracle crafts lacked both. This limited their usefulness to the League.

* * *

The Justice Society disembarked. Stargirl enthusiastically greeted John. He was pleased to see that Courtney's zeal hadn't ebbed despite the JLU's treatment of her by handing her and the Marvels over the JSA. She also had taken on a new air of maturity.

"Too bad you had to miss the party," Stargirl teased, "I swung into being eighteen with aplomb."

"Just keep telling him that," STRIPE counseled.

"Cool your jets, Robo-Britches," Stargirl remarked.

"I take it this isn't Pat Dugan at the helm," John observed.

"_Mike_ Dugan at your service," STRIPE extended his hand, "Pleased to meet you, sir."

John looked to Courtney and she shrugged, "Stepbrother."

"You've never mentioned a stepbrother," John scolded her.

If John could detect body language from a mecha, he'd say STRIPE was reflecting Mike's own ire, "You _never_ mentioned me?"

"I was busy getting Pat off of my back. Why would I want to tell them you were chomping at the bit to take his place?" Stargirl inquired sharply.

John stepped away to let them bicker and joined up with Sand and Mr. Terrific as the T-Spheres analyzed the mysterious darkness, "Hello Michael. It's good to see you again."

Mr. Terrific shook John's hand, "I wish it were under better circumstance."

"Your team seems to have grown again," John observed.

Sand's features were obscured by his gas mask but he chuckled, "We were on a recruiting drive today when you called."

"And you brought new members with you?" John wasn't certain he liked the sound of that.

"Didn't J'onn do the same when twelve of us transferred to the Justice Society from the League?" Mr. Terrific reminded him.

"Yes, but we had you on loan to help us through it," John reminded him in turn.

The Flash, Dr. Mid-Nite, and Hawkman joined the group. Flash spoke first, "Wildcat's got the kids ready to go in and see what's going on."

"I'm getting some strange readings from this stuff," Mr. Terrific confided, "The darkness isn't quite in phase with the rest of reality."

"Any word from the Galatea and the Marvels?" Hawkman asked.

"No," Sand reported, "Their last check in was with John and Shayera. They've been out of touch for over twenty minutes now."

"If you guys wouldn't mind, I'd like to join Shayera on her vigil," John admitted.

"Feel free," Sand encouraged him, "Carter, would you join them as well to be our eye in the sky?"

Hawkman fell silent. All eyes turned to him and finally he relented, "Very well."

"It'll be like old times," John tried to cheer him up.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Hawkman confessed, "And so are you."

John couldn't argue that point.

* * *

Two of Mr. Terrific's T-Sphere had reached the boundary of the growing shadowy mass. They'd jumped by line of sight teleportations. Once they hit the edge of darkness, they signaled Mr. Terrific. He used the HUD in his mask to take a gander around.

"The path seems clear," Mr. Terrific announced.

"Jay, could you gather everyone?" Sand asked the Flash.

The JSA grouped up a moment later and then vanished in a red flash…

* * *

…only to reappear at the boundary.

"Okay folks, this is it," Sand announced, "Wildcat assigned you to a group. Stick with your group and you'll be fine."

The three teams entered the dark mass and quickly lost sight of one another. They could contact each other through their comm devices still. Hawkman reported that the mass had continued to grow and Blackhawk had lifted the _Raven_ and was holding station in the skies above Detroit.

* * *

Hourman and his wife, Jesse Quick, were leading one team. They had Commander Steel, Anna Fortune, Atom Smasher, Johnny Thunder, his Thunderbolt, Judomaster, and Solomon Grundy with them. As they ventured inward, Hourman whispered to Jesse.

"I don't think we should have brought Grundy with us," he expressed.

"Why?" Jesse wondered.

"Can't you feel it?" Hourman wanted to know, "It's like every bad thought and intention I've ever had wants to come rushing to the surface."

Jesse looked guilty, "I thought it was just me."

Grundy's roar turned them around. Grasping hands made of darkness brought him to his knees. The darkness smothered him. But then it partially peeled off of him. Only his rags were still immersed in the black goo. But it was his eyes that caused the others to give pause. They were coal black and filled with a malice that Grundy had never borne save when he was possessed by Chaos magic.

"Anna!" Atom Smasher said as Grundy began to climb to his feet, "Can you…? Anna?"

Hourman and Jesse turned to face Anna, who'd been behind them. Her eyes were also inky blobs. Johnny Thunder's eyes were also glazed over with a black sheen. The Thunderbolt looked as nervous as Hourman and Jesse felt. Hourman summed up having their three mightiest members possessed by this mysterious darkness, "Oh shit."

* * *

The Flash scouted ahead and then came back with bad news, "Every city block up ahead is filled with people. They pretty much look like the zombies the kids rage about these days."

"What if we head north or south?" Wildcat wondered.

"Same story," Flash let him down easy, "Looks like whoever is pulling their strings wants a fight."

"You think the kid is still running the show?" Wildcat referred to Obsidian.

"No," Flash admitted sadly, "This feels too much like the Shadow Realms. I'd say that these people are possessed by the beings that dwell there."

"Okay," Wildcat accepted that, "So how do we stop them?"

"We were never able to stop them," Flash admitted, "We were just able to finally escape with Fate's help."

"Well, chrome dome is never around when you need him in the era," Wildcat complained.

"Uh…gentlemen, they've cut off our exit," Mr. America alerted them.

Lightning looked uneasy. Even her luminescence was dimmed down within this environment. Ri and Red Beetle looked like their skin was crawling. Flash couldn't blame them.

"So we go for Obsidian?" Wildcat asked.

"The sooner we close the door, the sooner we can stuff the Shadow Realms back where they belong," Flash agreed.

"Good," Wildcat decided, "Now we just got to bash our way through thirty square blocks of possessed zombies. No problem."

Flash grinned, "It's good to have you back, Ted. You were sorely missed."

"The feelings mutual, Jay," Wildcat admitted. He turned to the others, "Whad'ya say we kick some butt?"

The newest team members all smiled.

* * *

The other comprised the third team. Sand, Dr, Mid-Nite, and Mr. Terrific looked after Stargirl, STRIPE, Cyclone, and King Chimera. When the dark hands struck, they ignored STRIPE since the mecha had no soul to infect. Courtney unleashed the power of the Cosmic Rod and it shattered her bonds. She freed Cyclone next. Sand got free on his own by shape shifting into a literal pile of sand and then resolidifying. Mr. Terrific and Dr. Mid-Nite broke free of their bonds.

Stargirl sought out King Chimera in order to assist him but he was already taken. Cyclone lunged towards him with a cry, "Nooo!"

STRIPE held her back while Stargirl warded him off with the Cosmic Rod. A sudden rush of infected people came at the group. Stargirl unloaded solar blasts at them but they simply passed through the infected people.

"Dammit!" Stargirl snarled, "They were just some of King's illusions."

"Why was he taken?" Cyclone fretted, "Why not me?"

Everyone knew the answer but they didn't want to break Cyclone's heart. Dr. Mid-Nite turned to Sand, "Company is coming and this time it's real."

"How's your vision in this goop, Doc?" Sand inquired.

Dr. Mid-Nite wore a rueful smile. Pieter Cross had been born in Oslo, Norway. His parents had been in the midst of a robbery. The original Dr. Mid-Nite had been in the country for a medical conference and foiled the robbery. He then delivered Pieter right there on the sidewalk.

Dr. Mid-Nite had not joined the rest of the Justice Society in Ragnarok because he had been dealing with a life threatening medical emergency when the JSA was called up to fight Surtur. As the years went by, Dr. Mid-Nite was less and less active as a costumed adventurer.

Now a medical researcher, he'd been delighted to take on the newly licensed Dr. Pieter Cross as his assistant. The original Mid-Nite had been born blind in sunlight but with the ability to see when it was dark. Corporate saboteurs struck at Pieter Cross while he was at the lab late one night. The research was destroyed and Pieter was blinded.

But his mentor soon discovered Pieter now shared his unusual condition. Outfitting Pieter with his spare nightshade glasses, the original Dr. Mid-Nite enabled Pieter to see in the daylight world again. Then he outfitted Pieter as the new Dr. Mid-Nite.

The new Dr. Mid-Nite had been recruited by the revived Justice Society when Jay Garrick and Alan Scott approached Pieter's mentor. They'd heard stories of the new Dr. Mid-Nite and were interested in enlisting him in a revival of the original JSA. Pieter was delighted to hear of this and was the JSA's first new member since 1952.

"Things are surprisingly hazy," Dr. Mid-Nite admitted.

"But this seems like your perfect environment," Mr. Terrific commented.

"One would think," Dr. Mid-Nite said with regret, "But this isn't 'night' as we know it. This darkness is almost tangible. It feels 'alive' somehow."

"Jay made the comment that Obsidian accesses the Shadow Realms in order to manipulate darkness. Could this be an interdimensional crossover?" Sand wondered.

"The theory is sound enough," Mr. Terrific shared, "But it's unproven beyond the realm of multiple Earths. We just don't know the depths of what kind of dimensions are out there."

"Jay and Alan do," Sand commented, "So do Pat Dugan, Sir Justin, Rex, Johnny Thunder, and the Crimson Avenger."

"Uh…guys?" Stargirl interrupted, "I hate to mention it but King Chimera is leading the charge of these zombie wannabes."

"King!" Cyclone cried and used her vortex creating abilities to fly to him.

"Well, I guess that's one way to react," Sand muttered grimly.

It was then that all hell literally broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

10 Justice League Night Falls

Luthor and Grodd watched the happenings in Detroit with some interest. The Legion of Doom had only completed a few strikes onto the outer world over the last four months. They'd recovered their wounded comrades and brought them to Subera where the others were now based from.

King Kull's subterranean kingdom was unknown to the outer world. It had disappeared from the concerns of surface dwellers three thousand years before a written language was conceived of. Despite the subhumans' brutish exteriors and behaviors, their technology was on par with Gorilla City. Given their advanced tech base, only the low population of subhumans kept them from marching on the surface realm once again. Luthor meant to change that.

"Those idiots are right in its path and they don't even realize it," Mr. Mind opined from his vantage point on Luthor's shoulder.

"The city is well aware of the problem," Luthor pointed out.

"Not them," Mr. Mind corrected him, "The ones in the air. Hawkman, Shayera Hol, and John Stewart are in its path and its growing closer yet they seem oblivious to the danger."

"Are you certain?" Luthor inquired sharply.

"By my calculations, the surface area of the darkness as spread nine miles in a horizontal path over the last thirty minutes. It has _also _climbed two _point_ four miles in a vertical ascension. In ten more minutes, the want to be crime fighters are going to be swallowed up."

"Where is the Shade?" Luthor asked testily.

"Dr. Sivana went looking for him as you requested," Grodd reminded him.

"That was ten minutes ago," Luthor complained, "Do I have to go and find him myself?"

"Problems, Lex?' Sivana asked as he led the Shade into the viewing room.

"Ah, Shade. Good. Perhaps you can answer a few questions," Luthor suggested.

"I'll try," the Shade said careful not to promise anything.

"What do you make of that?" Luthor pointed at the screens.

"I'd say someone has a problem," Shade quipped.

"Very droll," Luthor said with thinly veiled impatience, "What is the nature of the problem?"

"My guess is Obsidian finally snapped," Shade replied.

"Why would you guess that?" Grodd sought clarification.

"Obsidian's power and my own share a common root. Since I know I'm not at the heart of that mass, I can only venture to guess that he is," Shade shared, "Which also means we may have a problem."

"How so?" Luthor wanted to know.

"You really know nothing about my abilities, do you?" Shade mused.

"Oh, I'm a very rapt audience right now. So why don't you try explaining yourself." Luthor "kindly" suggested.

"Obsidian and I tap into an other-dimensional space best known as the Shadow Realms," Shade began to explain, "And like most dimensions, it's already occupied."

"By what?" Luthor sharply inquired.

Shade began to be uncomfortable, "I'm not sure what to call them. They're more than your average demon and less than demi-gods. All I know for certain is that they feel trapped and want into other realms of existence. And that they are pretty ephemeral on our plain of existence. This is why they need human hosts in order to fully interact with our world."

"And how did you come to this knowledge?" Luthor wondered.

The Shade's chuckle was a mournful one, "I entered the Shadow Realms by accident."

"But you escaped," Luthor observed.

Shade shrugged, "In a manner of speaking."

"How can one tell if someone is possessed by these shadow demons?" Luthor wanted to know.

"Because they'll look like this," for the first time in all of the years Luthor had worked with the Shade, the pale man removed his dark sunglasses. Underneath is eyes were darker than the glasses' lenses. There was no sclera divided from the pupil. It was a completely darkened orb.

"Fascinating," Luthor breathed even as Mr. Mind scrutinized the effect and Grodd and Dr. Sivana pressed in for a closer look, "And this is a result of so-called 'possession'?"

"Yes," Shade answered, "I share my body with a shadow demon. Fortunately I'm one of those few that can cohabitate with one of them without losing control of my mind and body. In turn for corporeal existence, I get my powers over the interface between the Shadow Realms and this dimension."

"Remarkable," Luthor commented, "If all this is true, why would you protest the merging of our world with that of the Shadow Realms?"

"You really don't get what I'm saying, do you?" Shade smirked at Luthor's ire, "The Shadow Realms are _occupied_. These beings have their own agenda and it's not one that you can set. However, they will bargain."

"Really?" Luthor seemed pleased by this prospect.

"It's not your kind of bargain, Luthor," Shade warned, "These beings get what they are owed. One way or another, they get their payment out of you."

"Yes, the Enchantress mentioned something to affect once," Luthor mused before sobering up, "What aren't you their minion then?"

"I'm immune," Shade replied, "Something about my ability to manipulate the substance of their universe makes me immune from their control."

"But you said there was a price to be had," Luthor reminded him.

"In exchange for my freedom I was to assist their 'chosen ones' in their quest to bridge the universes," Shade shared.

"Yet it sounds as though you're willing to betray these shadow demons by preventing what it is they're after," Luthor noted.

"I didn't want to spend eternity in the Shadow Realms," Shade said calmly, "Why the hell should I want Earth to be swallowed by them?"

"Well, if you and Obsidian are the shadow demons only conduit into this realm, we simply kill him and call it good," Luthor surmised.

"It's not quite that simple," Shade warned, "Once the dimensional tear has been formed, the dark substance of the Realms will simply keep flowing into our universe until it fills it up."

"Then we force Obsidian to assist you in putting it all back," Luthor grated.

"Obsidian has better people to listen to then me right now," Shade declared.

"Like whom?" Luthor wondered, "How many people can be running around in a hell dimension?"

"I only know of one other," Shade replied, "And he's been there since 1944."

Do tell," Luthor insisted.

"His name is Johnny Sorrow," Shade said, "And he is the King of Tears' agent provocateur."

"Who is this 'Johnny Sorrow'?" Luthor demanded to know.

So Shade told him…

* * *

Mary swung her leg through the air and her foot caught Junior in the mouth. He went sailing headfirst into the wall. The impact from the collision hardly rattled him but Mary's kick had nearly torn his head off. Junior had time to see that Mary had continued her arc and smashed Captain Marvel in the face. Marvel's nose had begun gushing blood.

Captain Marvel blocked several of his sister's blows but he was totally unprepared for her kick to his groin. Marvel wheezed as he sank to his knees. Mary drew back her fist again.

"_That_ hurt," Obsidian laughed, "But not as bad as _this_ is going to."

Junior came from behind Mary and pinned her arms in a half Nelson. Mary stomped on his foot, the pain of which caused him to loosen his grip. She shrugged out of his hold and spun before he could react. Her fist smashed him in the mouth and he staggered back.

Mary was going to pursue him but Captain Marvel grabbed her shoulder and punched her in the jaw. He fell all over himself apologizing, "I'm sorry! I…_urk_!"

Mary delivered a Phoenix punch to his throat. Captain Marvel began to gag. While he didn't actually need to breathe, it served many necessary functions just as facilitating his sense of smell and speaking. Mary smashed a fist into his face again.

Junior made a decision. He and Captain Marvel were being hampered by two factors. One was the enclosed space they were fighting in. They were trying to avoid hurting the captive renter. The second problem was Mary herself. She wasn't holding back at all whereas Captain Marvel and Captain Marvel Jr. were restraining themselves.

Junior caught Mary by the waist sand drove through the wall while dragging her along with him. They plowed into the street outside of the complex. Junior propelled himself away from the thrashing Mary. He kept her at bay for several more minutes but he finally resorted to popping her one in the jaw. Mary's head bobbed to one side and then a malice filled smile formed on her features. Her responding punch drove him through the apartment complex.

Captain Marvel caught Mary's feet as she flew after Junior. The Captain's voice was raspy as he spoke, "No, Mary! You have to fight it!"

She began kicking her legs to free herself from his grip. Breaking free, she leveled another punch on her brother. Junior came swooping in and suddenly lightning struck.

Captain Marvel found himself to be Billy Batson again. Freddy Freeman had replaced Captain Marvel Jr. and was once again leaning on his crutches. Between them stood Mary Batson. She stared at the ground and breathed heavily.

As Freddy joined Billy, they watched Mary warily. And for good reason. As she lifted her head, they found her eyes were still swallowed in darkness. Although she'd never spoken a word since her "takeover", her intent was plain to see. She intended to kill them.

"Why'd we change back?" Freddy asked.

"I don't know," Billy admitted and the spoke the name of the wizard, "Shazam!"

Nothing happened.

Freddy scowled, "I was afraid of that."

Mary was shaking from a soundless laugh. Her dark merriment was even more ghastly than her rage. Billy realized something.

"This darkness didn't affect our powers," he said, "It scrambled Mary's brain but it didn't slow our Marvel forms down at all. This has something to do with the wizard."

"I think you can safely say 'Shazam' now just like I can say 'Captain Marvel' and nothing will happen," Freddy said sourly.

"I wonder if Black Adam and Isis are affected," Billy wondered while Mary prowled around them like a tigress.

"Probably Adam but Isis is a mystery," Freddy wagered.

"I wonder if they've been taken over too." Bill wanted to know.

"You really don't know Mary all that well, do you?" Freddy ventured.

"Of course I do!" Billy snapped, "She's my sister."

"No, you don't," Freddy warned, "If you did, you'd understand why this has happened to her and why Black Adam is no longer on our side as well."

Billy wanted to protest a comparison between Black Adam and Mary but she chose to strike then. The boys were soon fighting for their very lives. Billy and Freddy had always counted on their Marvel forms and the fighting form of Achilles to win against an opponent. Meanwhile, Mary had joined Courtney in her kickboxing lessons in her mortal guise.

The infesting shadow demons not only harnessed a being's inner turmoil and rage, but they accessed their skills and abilities as well. Mary was a comparative novice next to Courtney, who had been studying the form since she was fourteen, but Mary had months of experience over the boys, who had none whatsoever.

* * *

Galatea barely managed to pull Isis out of Black Adam's grip and fend him off with a blow to the nose. Isis fretted away. She didn't seem to realize that she was Black Adam's primary target. If Galatea were correct over the nature of the problem, then it stood to reason that whatever was controlling Adam would want to eliminate his possible rescue through his love for Isis as well.

Galatea exchanged a few more blows with Adam. His skill set was intact but it was like the parts of his brain were disconnected and talking through an intermediary rather than directly. She could use that.

She put Black Adam on the ground and came to stand beside Isis, "Talk to him."

"What?" Isis was still so shaken she was having trouble with the concept. Galatea didn't have the time or the inclination to be nice about this, "Whatever is controlling Adam is targeting you. That means _you're_ the weak link to its control over Adam. Use that to our advantage. Talk him down. I'll keep him from attacking you but you need to speak to his heart."

Galatea engaged Black Adam again and Isis began to speak. She spoke of a warm day in early June when they had taken Osiris out to a lake. They cavorted and played and then while Osiris slept, they made love in the afternoon. She spoke of her feelings for him and the passion he had awoken in her.

Frankly, Galatea was a little embarrassed to be overhearing these intimate details. But then, they began to have a measure of success. Black Adam staggered away from Galatea and clutched at his head. The black mass infusing his uniform began to slough off and the darkness in his eyes drained out like mucus.

He finally found his voice, "Isis! My love! Forgive me!"

She ran to him even as he ran to her and they gripped each other in a fervent embrace. Black Adam turned his head to face Galatea, "Thank you for this."

Galatea grinned, "What are former students for?"

Lightning struck the Black Marvels and they became Teth-Adam and Adrianna Tomaz once more. Teth-Adam was stunned, "What treachery is this?"

"It has to be a problem directly tied to the source of your powers," Galatea surmised, "But I thought Isis directly received her powers from the goddess, not from Shazam."

"The wizard administers Isis' grant to me," Adrianna explained, "This has never happened before."

"I believe our problems have only just begun to expand," Teth-Adam opined, "If the wizard is incapacitated then all of the Marvels will be out of commission."

"And more to the point, they'll all be vulnerable to _them_," Galatea pointed at the milling crowds that had gathered.

Teth-Adam gazed into Adrianna's eyes as he held her, "Fear not, my love. This is not how we are destined to perish."

"I know," she said with more than a hint of defiance, "We cannot die for our son needs us."

"Make it quick," Galatea urged, "They're almost on top of us."

"You are a true friend, Tea," Teth-Adam confessed, "Never in all of my days have I found as true a friend as you are."

"Just keep thinking that if I ask you to do something crazy," Galatea warned.

Teth-Adam and Adrianna never had time to question Galatea before the crowds arrived. And with the crowds came the attack.

* * *

"Is it my imagination or is the darkness getting closer?" Hawkman wondered.

"It's your imagination, just like everything else, Carter," Shayera replied dismissively.

"Do you have a problem with my being up here with you?" Hawkman grated.

"Yes!" Shayera boldly declared.

"All right," Hawkman snapped, "It's about time we had it out. Just what is your problem with me?"

"You're an over possessive stalker, Carter," Shayera retorted, "Batman was right about you from the beginning."

"You're taking advice from him?" Hawkman snorted derisively.

"Batman is my friend. Like I thought you were. And then John and I got married and you turned weird," Shayera accused.

"If I recall, I encouraged you to marry John," Hawkman was close to yelling now.

"You did!" Shayera did yell, "But it was all part of your reincarnation fantasy. Once I was married, you resented the hell out of me. I'm sorry, but friends like you I don't need."

"I did what was right for you," Hawkman was seething, "And all I got in return was judgment."

Hawkman's helmeted gaze was shielded but she could feel his eyes boring in, "Do you know we're the only two people on this planet with wings?"

"Blue Jay has wings," Shayera retorted.

"_Artificial_ wings. Ours are natural. Did you know I was born with mine?" Hawkman wanted to know. Shayera was startled. She'd always assumed he'd gotten them because he tinkered around with Thanagarian artifacts.

"I was a teenager when they sprouted out of my back," Hawkman explained, "It does wonders to one's self esteem and dating life to be the only freak on the planet growing wings on his back."

"I hid them. Throughout my entire career as an archeologist, I hid them. And then Hawkgirl appeared. I thought I'd gone mad. And then I found the Absorbacon and I knew I had," Hawkman wasn't as angry now. Now he was growing sad, "After the Thanagarians left and I had all this knowledge about Khafu and Chayera, I sought you out."

"Of course, after our second encounter I knew there was no 'us'. There was no remote possibility of 'us'. John Stewart was the current incarnation of your eternal love," Hawkman explained, "So I accepted your offer to join the Justice League but I also stepped aside and became just your friend."

"Bullshit!" Shayera snapped, "You've always wanted more. And this entire incarnation scheme is just more of your bullshit. John and I love each other because we're suited for one another. We were damn lucky to find one another and it had nothing to do with a 'time lost love'."

"There is no such thing as luck," Hawkman argued, "There is only destiny."

"I've heard a lot of crap about the Fates determining the 'destiny' of my daughter," Shayera was livid now, "Let's just play this head game of yours, shall we? Should I run off and tear the Fates a new one because they decreed my unborn child would die?"

"It wouldn't do any good," Hawkman admitted.

"That's the first sensible thing you've said," Shayera acknowledged, "My daughter died because of a tragic mistake that her parents made. We assumed that I was invulnerable and immortal. Well, maybe I am but my baby sure as hell wasn't."

"I believed you and bought into your fairy tales and my daughter died to prove they're fiction," Shayera hissed between clenched teeth.

"So, in other words, it's my fault," Hawkman realized, "You blame me for your baby's death."

Shayera sputtered but then she realized he had a helluva point, "Maybe."

"For what it's worth, I… It's moving again!" Hawkman shouted.

Shayera was going to deny it again when she was suddenly swallowed up by the darkness. It was strange because light still filtered through from the sun yet it was almost like night had fallen. That's when she realized she felt…odd. It was like every negative impulse was at the surface of her skin, trying to rip its way out of her flesh and onto the surface. She looked at Hawkman and realized he was fighting it to. But seeing him made all of her bad feelings erupt to the breaking point.

* * *

John found them descending towards Detroit. He'd tried to determine how large the field was now but he couldn't get a bearing that made sense. So he rejoined Shayera and Hawkman.

He'd given them space because he knew Shayera was riddled with issues concerning Carter Hall. Maybe they'd have settled some of them now. As he came upon them, they seemed quiet enough.

"Shayera, Carter, do you have any idea of what just happened?" he asked.

They suddenly rolled onto their backs. Shayera's eyes were glazed in darkness. Hawkman's were covered but his body language said it all. John summed everything up in one statement.

"Ah, hell," he set out to find the _Raven_ and see how Blackhawk and Lady Blackhawk were doing.

His ring pulsed to let him know his wife and her one time would-be paramour were on his trail. As he neared the _Raven_, a cockpit window shattered. And then a second shout could be heard. The JSA's Oracle-15 plunged towards the city below while a fight for survival waged on aboard it.

John went to intervene but Hawkman and Shayera were already atop of him. Their Nth metal weapons disrupted his ring's constructs. Rather than fight the woman he loved, he shot straight up. Breaking orbit he discovered that near space was free of the inky obstruction.

Looking down, he saw the North American continent was now covered and tendrils of darkness were spreading towards South America, Europe, and Asia. Africa, Australia, and Antarctica would be next to fall.

Not knowing quite what to do, John set forth for the _Watchtower_. It seemed the Justice Society had failed in an epic fashion. Now it was time to call in the Justice League. He knew that could be problematic. Ninety percent of the JLU lived in the United States and it had just been swallowed whole by this threat. Who knew what kinds of crises were unfolding down there? Would there be any JLers free to respond to a summons? John supposed he had to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

10 Justice League Night Falls

Vic Sage ducked as his wife, Helena Bertinelli, threw a savage punch. Vic spun out of the way. Helena's eyes had glazed over with some black ooze as soon as the skies darkened. Vic thought he could understand what had happened to her. He himself had suddenly been overwhelmed by every darker impulse that he held at bay every moment of every day.

He knew Helena walked a tighter line than he did. Her anger was so deep it frequently tried to overwhelm her. He just supposed that with this external pressure it finally had. Now the trick was getting past her.

He blocked another quick succession of blows. She landed a couple of them and his head was spinning. The Huntress truly lived up to her name. Of course, as the Question, Vic also bore a second identity.

Hating himself, Vic drove his knee into Helena's stomach as she threw yet another punch. He smashed a fist into her jaw as hard as he could. And then he ran.

He locked himself in his study. The steel door would resist Helena's attempts to smash the door. The door jam, however, was still vulnerable. She was soon pounding at the door.

Then the blows ended. Vic assumed Helena was getting a micro bomb from her utility belt at that point. He quickly applied his mask and hair changing chemical mist. He then requested a teleport to the _Watchtower_. When Helena blew the door open, he was already gone.

* * *

Sir Justin shielded Tess Richardson behind him, "Beware, Lady Tessa. Foul things are afoot."

"Are you referring to the sudden inky blackness that swallowed the city or the cops coming towards as with evil intent in their nonexistent eyes?" Tess asked dryly, "I won't even mention those '_things_' that came out of the ground to grab at us."

Sir Justin was pleased that Tessa was comporting herself so well. Then again, she'd managed to cope with his adventures as the Shining Knight better than he so far, it seemed. He handed off his JLU signal device.

"Summon a transport," he requested.

"How?" she inquired.

"Press 'transmit' and begin speaking," Justin began to tense up as the mounted officers approached. They'd been at the stables to see Winged Victory and move him upstate to the JSA HQ. He suddenly grabbed Tessa and pulled her to Winged Victory's side, "Belay that, milady. Our foes art armed."

A shot rang out and Tessa scrambled onto Winged Victory's back with Sir Justin's help, "They're really trying to kill us!"

"Aye, we must withdraw from this madness at once," Justin mounted his winged horse and spurred the steed into action.

Winged Victory climbed into the air and then Sir Justin steered him north. He called over his shoulder as he held up a waiting hand, "My signal device, if you please."

"What? You don't think I can handle it?" Tessa smarted off.

"Thou art truly the most capable woman I know, Lady Tessa," Sir Justin admitted, "I just did not wish to trouble thee further."

"Trouble me," she said into his ear as she leaned into him, "I like trouble."

Sir Justin grinned, "Please access the GPS and guide Winged Victory and I to the Justice Society's headquarters."

Tessa played with the iPod sized device for several moments. After turning on the GPS, she explored drop down menus until she got the desired result. She smiled.

"Steer us west until I say different," she instructed.

Sir Justin complied and when Tessa told him to head due north, he readily smiled; "Tis true. We art meant to be a team."

"I could've told you that waaay before this," Tessa snorted, "You not only survived my parents and brothers but you have them eating out of your hand. _No one_ has ever managed that before."

"Thy family is wonderful, Lady Tessa. Perhaps thy previous suitors did not fully appreciate them," Sir Justin opined, "Just as they did not fully appreciate thee enough to make such an effort."

Tessa though she had something new to consider. To distract herself she said, "Keep us on this heading, flyboy. If our speed remains constant we should be at the JSA HQ in half an hour."

"That long?" Justin sounded worried.

"Yup," Tessa confirmed it, "Is there a problem?"

"Hold fast to me, milady," Sir Justin instructed, "Winged Victory is about to speed on ever faster."

"Won't he get tired?" Tessa worried.

Sir Justin actually smirked, "My steed carries more than one enchantment. The magics that gave him wings also granted him supernatural endurance. Trust me Lady Tessa, my steed shall get us there with strength to spare."

The Shining Knight spurred Winged Victory on. Tessa was glad that Sir Justin had instructed her to take a firm grip as she was almost thrown backwards. She kept her arms wrapped around his waist and she leaned into his back. It was quite pleasant despite the obvious danger that affected the skies around them and the chain mail. She sighed at the thought of the chain mail. Her skin would look like a waffle iron by the time they landed but she didn't care. She knew she was safe while she was with Sir Justin.

* * *

"Are you gals tryin' to tell Booster and I something?" Greg Saunders asked Claire Connelly and Heather Williamson.

The woman laughed. A year ago, Greg wouldn't have been caught dead in a LBGT bar. But then again that was before he knew Claire. Claire and Booster were getting married in a week and this was pre-wedding celebration.

You see, Claire and Heather were M2F transsexuals. They'd both undergone SRS and were now physically classified as 'female' besides the psychological requirements that they'd met years ago. Claire had made a bet with Greg that if she kept hooking him up with women, he'd eventually fall for a T-Girl.

Of course, she'd thrown in enough naturally genetic females to throw him off. He had evaded the Pre- and Non-Ops but Heather had been the first Post-Op woman that he'd met. He hadn't even known her surgical status and she'd had him eating out of her hand inside of five minutes.

Then Claire had undergone SRS as well. Like Heather, she now had an "F" on the gender portion of her driver's license. Claire had waited for that moment her entire life. And then Booster had proposed and she'd nearly swooned she was so happy.

Booster was properly called Michael Jon Carter. He was a man out of time. He'd travelled from the 26th Century to the 31st through the use of a one way time machine. In the 31st Century he was enamored with the Legion of Super Heroes. Finding out the LSH was in turn inspired by the rise of superheroes in the 20th and 21st Centuries; Booster endeavored to return to that era to join a super team.

The JSA had too messy a history so Booster set his sights on the Justice League Unlimited. He'd been such a glory hound at first; the JLU had wisely kept him away from action. But he'd eventually proven himself and now he was fully fledged member in his own right.

Skeets had returned to the future to check on Booster's status in the 31st Century. He'd never returned. Booster had no means of pursuing the little AI that was so loyal to him. He often wondered if Skeets had found someone else just as Booster had found Claire.

Greg Saunders also served in the JLU as Vigilante. Greg was a country music crooner. His summer tour had been delayed until after the weddings. Plastic Man and Penny were finally getting married this weekend and Booster and Claire were taking the plunge next week. It was the first plunge for both couples.

Greg was about to suggest a toast when the darkness washed through the building, "Whut the?"

The hand effect took place and amidst the screams, dozens of people suddenly grew silent, and then began attacking those unaffected near them. Greg and Booster leapt into action. Greg was an accomplished kung fu master. He'd taken to practicing his forms with August General in Iron. Booster had some basic training but against a crowd like this, he was woefully unprepared.

"Ya'll got yur force field belt with ya?" Greg asked between opponents.

Booster grimaced, "I just have my flight ring."

Greg wanted to sigh. Not that he had much to complain about. His six guns and ammo were at Heather's apartment. He was spending the night and hadn't seen much point in carrying them around NYC. Cops tended to discourage such things.

"Get the gals onto the roof," Greg instructed, "Rustle up a teleport."

"What about you?" Booster wasn't going to budge until he knew.

"Get the ladies ta safety. Ah'll be right behind ya," Greg offered, "If Ah'm not, ya'll kin bail my butt outta the fire. Deal?"

Booster nodded, "Sounds good."

"Now git!" Greg urged.

* * *

He knocked over the last person that was afflicted by whatever the hell it was. He led a crowd outside. A police squad car stopped in the street. Two officers stepped out. Greg was relieved until he saw their eyes.

"Aw hell," he remarked as they chambered rounds into their pistols and opened fire on the innocents fleeing into the streets.

Greg managed to flank one of them as he reloaded. Rushing into the officer, he disarmed the cop. He then bounced the patrolmen's head off of the car's roof. Smashing the stunned officer with the door, Greg pulled it back and smashed him a second time.

The second patrolman aimed his reloaded pistol at Greg. The JLer ducked and the windows shattered as bullets drove through them. The report of the handgun wended and Greg could swear he heard flesh on flesh blows. He came up to find Booster standing over the downed cop.

"Are you finally ready to leave?" Booster asked ruefully.

"What about the gals?" Greg inquired.

"They wouldn't leave without you," Booster grinned, "God knows why."

"Ah think it's time we find out whut's goin' on around here," Greg opined.

"I don't think anyone is going to argue," Booster shared.

Still, Vig felt guilty for leaving the panicking crowds behind.

* * *

"I read your report," Carol Ferris said as she glanced at the incident report Hal Jordan had filed.

"The plane is a piece of junk, Carol," Hal snorted.

"Now just a minute!" Dave Gibbons, the head of the design team protested, "That aircraft met every requirement made of it."

"Dave, it handles like a bloated pig," Hal bluntly informed him, "Even cargo planes should have some response when you turn the flight yoke. There was a fifteen degree response delay on almost every turn or bank that I initiated."

"It's a safety feature," Dave sniffed, "To protect the aircraft from hot dogs like you."

Carol smirked. Dave had just declared war. Hal knew it as well.

"One of the simulations thrown at me was the arrival of an unexpected interdicting aircraft. This wasn't some fighter plane. This was some civilian liner that was out of its lane at an airport. The reason why is a nonfactor, just as it would be in the air," Hal tried to keep the anger edging his voice under control, "All that mattered was I suddenly had another aircraft on a collision course with mine. I initiated an emergency dive under the tower's control and permission. The _aircraft_ responded ten seconds _after_ the collision had theoretically occurred."

Hal's eyes bored into Dave's, "Forgive me, but I think that's unacceptable. Your plane is unsafe. Who designed it? A committee?"

"Yes," Dave sniffed again.

Hal wanted to roll his eyes. He really did, "Well, have the committee take a second look and improve those controls. The basic airframe is great. The controls just suck."

"Ms. Ferris?" Dave looked to Carol.

She pointed at her tablet, "The simulation data is solid. The control lag caused an estimated five hundred deaths. We can do better."

Dave immediately knew she meant he and his team could do better, "We'll look into it."

Dave exited and Carol stood, "I need to stretch my legs. Want to walk the flight line?"

"Take a walk with a beautiful woman to look at sexy aircraft?" Hal grinned, "How can I say 'no'?"

"Just as long as you find the woman as sexy as the planes," Carol teased.

* * *

They drove out to the hangars and met with the maintenance crews and the design engineers making adjustments. Darkness washed over the sky and black hands reached out from the shadows on the ground. Hal and Carol were able to break free. They were shaken but unaffected.

"What was that?" Hal wondered.

"In a word: evil," Carol answered. Seeing Hal's quizzical glance, she elaborated; "You know my ring allows me to read the 'heart' of people. Well, this darkness is teeming with life. And it is malevolent. Think Black Lanterns that want to possess people."

"Possess, huh?" Hal asked, "Would you venture to say that's what happened to them?"

Carol turned around to see flight crews fleeing members of their same teams with ebon black eyes and darkness clinging to their clothes, "Yup. That'd be it."

"Time to suit up," Hal's clothes transformed into a Green Lantern uniform.

Carol wore a wry smirk as her power ring changed her clothes into a Star Sapphire uniform. Unlike her uniform when she'd been _the_ Star Sapphire who hosted the actual star sapphire, Carol's current garb didn't match any other Star Sapphire's. Her black arms and legs bore star field patterns. Her mask no longer flared up above her head. Rather, it was rather like the current Dove's.

"Your ring manifests Love," Hal reminded her unnecessarily, "Love can have an amazing effect on evil."

Carol had to admit he was right. It was just such a large leap for a Green Lantern to make. She aimed her ring at the possessed person closest to one of her employees. Carol channeled a beam of pure love into her chest.

The affected woman thrashed about and then finally tackled the man she'd been chasing. She unceremoniously began to pound him into the tarmac. Carol lifted her off with a hanging claw.

She looked over towards Hal, "Any other ideas?"

"Is the bunker still stocked?" he inquired.

Carol grimaced. The bunker was a Cold War relic. Being a major defense contractor, Ferris Aircraft had been a strategic target. Its product line was diversified now but there were still some that take issue with Ferris Aircraft's employees. Plus, their proximity to Edwards Air Force Base made them a collateral target.

"Yes," Carol said sadly, "The times still being as uncertain as they are, the bunker is fully stocked and equipped."

"Then we get those that aren't affected safely squirreled away and then try to found out the source of this soup," Hal suggested.

Hal and Carol divided up the fleeing crewmen and deposited them at the bunker. They then swept all of the buildings and retrieved everyone that they could. Afterwards, the Green Lantern and Star Sapphire hovered over the sprawling complex.

"What aren't you telling me?" Carol inquired at last.

Hal knew she'd pick up on his reticence, "I can't get a reading on this goop."

"I told you what it is," Carol replied, "It's probably an interdimensional cross rift."

"Agreed," he said.

Seeing her amused expression, he copped to it; "Look, you obviously know what you're talking about. My problem is I can't tell how wide this effect is."

"_That_ is a bad sign," Carol conceded.

"I think we need to climb above this stuff…if we can," Hal urged.

"Always so hopeful," Carol teased.

Hal's face puckered, "There are just too many variable to account for right now. We…_aggh_!"

A green construct had smashed Hal through the Ferris building roof. Carol took up a guard position. She had a feeling she knew who this was.

When she saw Guy Gardner, she decided it was worse than her first guess. Guy came at her with a sledgehammer. Carol created a chisel and the hammer broke in half as it struck her construct. She then created a bolo which she wrapped Guy up in. The weighted ends smacked into his skull as intended and he seemed momentarily oblivious to her.

Carol had already noted that those possessed by the interdimensional beings didn't seem to be able to talk. Which in this case was a relief. Guy would have popped off with half a dozen sexiest comments by now and Carol would be tempted to castrate him. She was still tempted but it wasn't a pressing concern.

A green rake pushed its way through one the first floor walls. Hal emerged only to have at least two dozen possessed Ferris employees leap upon him. She knew he was safe enough as long as he kept his personal field up.

A green energy burst broke her bolos and Guy was free again. Carol had been thrown against the roof. Guy may be silent but his facial expression reflected the demented glee his "guest" felt.

A battle between her and Guy could only escalate to the point of people getting hurt. She didn't want to see that. These people weren't in control of their actions. They were also co-workers and friends besides. And Hal could be jeopardized by the sight of her engaging Guy. So she decided to relocate.

She headed out into the Mojave. Guy dutifully followed. As she neared the mountains, she baited her trap.

Guy created another blunt instrument. Even possessed by a shadow demon he had no imagination. Carol suddenly halted in mid-air. She created two booster rockets strapped to Guy. They went blazing into a cliff and dust plumed up while rock shattered and fell from the mountain.

Carol came in closer to see the results of her gambit. What she found was Guy standing amidst the impact crater. His glee was unparalled.

_Nuts,_ Carol glumly thought as she realized the fight had only just begun.

* * *

"Everyone's going insane," Clark Kent said grimly.

"I must remove Alexandra from this place," Diana Prince-Kent said of their daughter.

"Themiscrya?" Clark asked.

"Exactly," Diana confirmed it, "The island is isolated from the mortal plane by the gods. If it is affected by this dark threat, it shall be the last place on Earth to be so."

Diana was wearing Hera's armor but it now bore a new accessory. Alexandra's carrier sat in front of Diana. Clark's heart melted at seeing the two most important women in his life. Knowing they were about to abandon this mortal coil made him sad.

"What is it?" Diana asked softly.

"I just hate goodbyes," he confessed.

"Mother will take charge of Alexandra," Diana assured him, "My sisters will keep her from harm. She'll be under the protective hands of the gods themselves. Meanwhile, I shall return to you and face this new foe."

"We're not even certain there is a foe yet," Clark mused.

"There is always a foe," Diana declared.

"Not for long," Clark grinned.

They exchanged a heated kiss and Diana smiled as she stepped back, "That will have to suffice for now. Until later, my husband."

Clark waved as Diana twirled her magic lasso around her and Alexandra. After passing the lariat up and over them several times, Diana began a down stroke and she and her daughter disappeared as the loop descended.

"That lasso is rather handy," Clark sighed. He contacted the _Watchtower_ and requested a teleport. It was gratefully scheduled.


	7. Chapter 7

10 Justice League Night Falls

Wildcat smashed a right cross into the closest possessed person. The Flash was aghast, "Wildcat! Is that really necessary?"

"You have a better plan, Jay?" Wildcat asked as he blocked a punch and then another, "`Cause I'd love to hear a magic solution right now."

The original Flash looked around. Ri was more than holding her own. It was obvious to all that she'd had extensive weapons training. Her crescent moon spear was really a lance and she expertly handled it and she'd avoided using it to lethal effect. Her unarmed skills were also impressive. Jay guessed that Ri could easily give Judomaster a ruin for her money.

Mr. America was using his electrified bullwhip to keep the aggressors at bay. Red Beetle seemed to have several tailor made weapons as well. The most effective thus far had been her flash gun. Designed after Ted Kord's, it easily blinded people. While they were recovering, she could put them on the ground.

That left Lightning. Her electrical powers kept dozens of aggressors at bay at the same time. But she had a recharge period. She'd almost been grabbed during her respites.

Jay made a decision and he called it out, "Okay folks! Change of tactics. Put `em down and put `em down for the count. Don't kill anyone, cripple them, or maim them but any other result is up to your discretion."

Red Beetle, Mr. America, and Lightning were all relieved. Ri seemed to be impatiently thinking it was about bloody time. Wildcat grinned.

"Good call, Boss Man," Wildcat encouraged Flash.

"Yeah well, next time _you_ get to be in charge," Jay declared.

"Okay," Wildcat smashed another person's face and Flash winced, "Do dislocations count as crippling?"

"I guess not," Jay amended.

"Good," Wildcat jerked his next opponent's arm out of its happy little home. Despite the silence imposed upon the hosts, it was plain the man would have screamed if he could.

Red Beetle took Wildcat's cue and began dislocating kneecaps. Mr. America delivered a left cross to a close by foe and then lashed one with his whip. Its electrical field stunned the victim.

Red Beetle grinned, "Handy."

"At times. Back when I was an FBI agent I would've died for that strobe gun of yours," Mr. America admitted.

"I'm surprised the Bureau doesn't already have something similar," Red Beetle confessed.

"They tried but you seem to have solved the power cell problem they encountered," Mr. America observed.

A wooden spear handle slammed into the mouth of a nearby possessed person reaching for Mr. America. Ri scolded them both, "Less talking."

Mr. America was startled by her hostility. Red Beetle smirked, "I think she's jealous."

"If that's 'jealous' I'd sure as hell hate to see 'amorous'," Mr. America quipped.

"Maybe you'll find out if you live long enough," Red Beetle suggested with heavy meaning.

"Oh Lord," Mr. America muttered.

* * *

Lightning felt totally out of place. She'd grown up on stories of her father's adventures as Black Lightning. Then it had become stories about Black Vulcan. When her own abilities developed she just wanted to show off for her father.

She'd pushed her way through high school competing in track and field. She's eventually become nationally ranked. But that wasn't good enough for her. She wanted to be a costume.

She'd given up a track scholarship to go out on her own and become Lightning. Jefferson Pierce didn't openly criticize his daughter, Jennifer, but he did make it know he wished she'd make another choice. She didn't have his experience and didn't know the price her abilities carried.

She'd made a name for herself on the Chicago streets. But the crooks seemed to only talk about Batwoman. This seriously miffed Lightning. Then the DEO had come calling. They wanted her to join a team and receive formal training.

Lightning had been ecstatic. She'd agreed before finding out which team she'd be joining. When she found out she would be a part of the revived Justice Society of America, she'd been crestfallen. Finding out Batwoman was now part of the Justice League had only rubbed salt in the wounds.

Her dad had helped her over her bruised feelings. He'd waxed poetic over the legends of the JSA. She'd looked them up and dug into news articles in Chicago's microfilm libraries. What she saw greatly impressed her. But what were these guys, over a hundred now?

Of course, the DEO had brought her up on the Justice Society's history before she actually met them. Except for Wildcat, all the original members were only her dad's age. Wildcat was a good ten years older but he seemed far younger than that. His time with the Justice League Unlimited had proven that he was still in his prime. She'd had no idea he was in his sixties.

Gunshots rang out and Lightning spun to face the assailant, "I've got them!"

Wildcat lowered her outstretched arms, "Not yet, honey. They might spasm under your attention and start firing into the crowd."

"But…?" she protested.

"Let an old man have his fun," Wildcat grinned.

If Lightning had been capable of blushing while in her meta-human form she would've blushed. Had she been that obvious? She then noticed that the Flash was missing.

* * *

Back in 1940, Jay Garrick had been a chemist who'd accidently unlocked the secret of the Speed Force. He'd been the very first but Johnny Quick had followed a few months later. Then Rival had appeared.

Rival was a precursor to Professor Zoom, the Reverse Flash. Rival wore a mock up of the Flash's costume and had embarked on a crime spree. At one time, he'd offered his services to Per Degaton for a price.

The final battle between Jay and Rival had been fought within the Speed Force. Rival, seeking more and more power, was eventually sucked into the Force and never seen again. He hadn't been the last either.

After being freed from Ragnarok, Liberty Belle and Johnny Quick had settled down and Jesse was born. Agents acting on behalf of Per Degaton had struck at the Chambers. Johnny had saved Jesse but he was lost to the Speed Force in the process.

Jesse's own Speed Force powers had been activated that day. And so had her Liberty Belle power set. Of course, Libby Chambers had disappeared after Johnny's death only to be found when she wanted to be.

Barry Allen, the second Flash, had also been lost to the Speed Force. He'd saved the entire world in the process. His nephew, Wally West, took up the mantle and he too courted disaster when fighting Brainuthor. But Wally had been pulled back to reality by the Justice League.

Jay was very careful not to accelerate past a certain point nowadays. Still, he was a literal flash when he chose to be. Jay disarmed the cops in seconds. His hypervelocity blows knocked the possessed police officers out with a single strike.

Jay dismantled the guns. He stripped them down to their base components so that no one else could simply pick them up and use them. He ran back to the JSA team and jerked a thumb down the street.

"I think we've started to carve a path through the herd," Flash grinned.

"You scout ahead and we'll be right on your tail," Wildcat urged.

"It might be best if we stick together," Flash argued.

"Trust me," Wildcat urged, "We'll be right behind you."

It finally dawned on Jay that Wildcat wanted to speak with one or more members of their little group. He nodded, "I'll be back in a… Well, do I even need to say it?"

Flash raced off. Wildcat looked to the others, "Well, just don't stand there. Follow him."

Red Beetle and Mr. America set out together. Lightning cast one last glance at Wildcat before she followed. Ri started to follow as well but Wildcat interposed himself between her and her proposed path.

"We need to talk," he simply asserted.

Ri frowned, "About what?"

"Just walk with me and let's see if we can prevent a problem before one crops up," Wildcat suggested.

"Very well," Ri said warily. She didn't think she would like this "talk". It turned out she was right.

* * *

Grundy took a swing but Hourman ducked under it. He came up with an uppercut that rattled the zombie's rotting teeth. The blow actually knocked Grundy off of his feet so Hourman checked on Judomaster and Johnny Thunder.

Whatever was affecting Johnny Thunder robbed him of his power of speech. Which meant his Thunderbolt was effectively neutralized. The Thunderbolt only responded to Johnny's verbal commands. The Thunderbolt nervously looked about at the battle he was unable to assist in, on one side or the other.

Judomaster applied a nerve chop to Johnny's neck and he passed out. The Thunderbolt thanked her as he faded from this dimension. Judomaster went back to focusing on Grundy as he rose.

Sonia Sato had a particular gift. It had nothing to do with her years of extensive martial arts training. Although it didn't hurt those skills at all.

The simple truth was that Judomaster couldn't be hit. _Something_, some hidden sense, alerted her to a striking blow aimed at her and she always evaded it. Not even the Flash could land a blow upon her.

So a lumbering brute like Grundy merely kept her preoccupied rather than in actual jeopardy. Hourman used her as a distraction to level Grundy again. Despite the severity of the blow, Grundy was already rising.

"We have a problem," Hourman informed Judomaster, "My dad told me about Grundy. Sentinel and Grundy used to battle it out back when Alan was still the one and only Green Lantern. Grundy simply can't be stopped. Whatever brought him back to life also gave him unstoppable endurance."

"Perhaps if you weren't so busy trying to _protect_ me, I could find a way to stop him in his tracks," Judomaster scolded him.

Hourman could feel his cheeks burn, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Yes, you did," Judomaster snorted, "I promise. He'll never touch me."

"Then I'll check on the others," Hourman decided, "Yell if you need help."

"Unlikely," Judomaster commented as she faced the beast, "Let us see what makes you fall."

* * *

Anna seemed more than capable of casting certain spells without speaking. She'd already used a spell casing to entrap Atom Smasher. He was struggling against his ethereal bonds while Jesse presented a target too fast to hit.

Anna put her selected spell casing back in her bandolier. She began to weave energy between her fingers. Jesse switched tactics and made a fast approach to put Anna down. Anna suddenly tossed her "cosmic string" into Jesse's face. Anna sidestepped Jesse's path as the other woman was entangled in seemingly unbreakable bonds.

Jesse stumbled as her feet became entwined and she strained at her net with her superhuman strength. Nothing was breaking and Jesse realized Anna was looming over her now. Anna suddenly shifted her weight and caught Hourman's thrown fist and threw him over her hip.

"Rick!" Jesse cried.

Hourman tucked and rolled with the throw. He came up on his feet and swept his cape behind him. He raised his fists and prepared to engage Anna in a fist fight.

Anna waved her hand and orbs enclosed Hourman's fists. He didn't see how he was hindered in any other way. He strode forward and smacked Anna with a right cross.

Only, her head barely rolled with the blow while he felt the full force of it. Stunned, he threw a punch into her midsection and it felt like mule kicked him in the ribs. Hourman staggered back and reassessed the situation.

"Rick!" Jesse shouted, "She's reflecting your blows upon you somehow. Try hitting yourself and see what happens."

"Are you nuts?" he wanted to know.

"It can't be any worse than hitting her," Jesse insisted.

Hourman had to admit his wife had a point. He punched his own jaw. He barely felt the contact but Anna was almost knocked off of her feet.

Hourman hauled off and really nailed himself. Anna went down and didn't move. His bonds faded into nothingness. However, Jesse and Atom Smasher's remained intact.

He went to help Jesse. He strained at the bonds but they wouldn't tear, "What did she make this out of?"

"You have heard of the cosmic string theory haven't you?" Jesse dryly asked.

"Very funny," Hourman replied, "Except Anna purportedly doesn't do 'cosmic'. She does magical."

"I think Dr. Fate defines 'cosmic', don't you?" she quipped.

"Stop, you're killing me," Hourman said dryly.

"Look, why don't you give Al a hand?" Jesse suggested, "Maybe these traps are tailored made for each victim."

"I'll give it a shot," Hourman promised, "And then I'll come back for you."

Jesse smiled and then grew concerned, "Rick? How's Sonia doing?"

He grinned, "Frankly I don't think Solomon Grundy stands a chance."

* * *

"Hey STRIPE!" Stargirl called out, "Lend me a hand."

That was when Courtney realized the mecha was unresponsive. She blasted a few more zombies away and then clanged STRIPE on the head with the Cosmic Rod, "Aw geez. No one's home. What happened to Mike anyway?"

"Problem, Star?" Dr. Mid-Nite asked as he came beside her.

"Mike's checked out," Stargirl complained, "Thanks to that dufus we have an overgrown paperweight just standing here."

"I'm sure Mike has his reasons," Dr. Mid-Nite said, "He seems very responsible."

Stargirl gave him an incredulous look, "Are we talking about the same Mike?"

Dr. Mid-Nite wore a warm smile, "I think you're a little too close to the source to be an unbiased observer."

"Okay, I'll give you that," Stargirl allowed, "It's just another thing to worry about."

"At least we've reached a standstill between us and the possessed civilians," Dr. Mid-Nite observed.

"But what about Cyclone?" Stargirl inquired, "That creep King Chimera has her by the throat. Literally."

"I'd say Sand and Mr. Terrific are about to move on that option," Dr. Mid-Nite shared.

"Cool," Stargirl expressed her delight, "I hope they kick King's ass."

Dr. Mid-Nite wore a pained expression. But that was only because he shared Stargirl's opinion. He felt that was beneath him but it just seemed natural under their current circumstances.

* * *

"Please," Cyclone pleaded to King Chimera, "This isn't you. You have to fight it."

She felt his grip on her throat tighten so she tried again, "I believe in you. I know a lot of people doubt you but I really believe in you."

His grip loosened and his dark eyes seemed too waver. Cyclone pressed what little advantage that she had going for her, "I believed in you as soon as I met you. Most of the others teased me about my costume. They told me the Wicked Witch didn't belong in the Justice Society. But you didn't tease me. You shared a laugh with me and demonstrated your power by recreating a lifelike scene from the _Wizard of Oz_. It was like being in the movie. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. _You_ gave that experience to me and I'll always treasure it."

She met his dark gaze with her own fierce one, "So do what you have to do. I trust you completely. If you can't save me, I'll die knowing you tried as best as you could."

The darkness oozed out of his eyes and fell off of his clothing, "Maxine? My God! I could have killed you."

"But I knew you wouldn't and you didn't," Cyclone boasted.

"I…there's so many things to say…I don't know where to begin," King Chimera stumbled about.

"Where's that infamous composure now?" Cyclone teased.

"Right here," he pulled her in and they shared their first kiss. It was gentle and tender but it also hinted at promises of more to come. Then the zombie people moved in.

"Oh hell," Cyclone fumed, "Can't we ever have a moment?"

A teleportation flash brought Mr. Terrific to their side. Sand emerged out off the ground, "Take them. I've got the others."

Mr. Terrific teleported everyone but Sand over to Stargirl and Dr. Mid-Nite's position. Sand created a ground tremor and a sinkhole formed, swallowing the affected civilians. He then jogged over to join the others.

"That'll hold that batch for a while," Sand proclaimed. He turned to King Chimera, "Good to have you back.

"Thank Maxine. I wouldn't be if she hadn't taken a risk on me," King Chimera admitted.

"There might be something to this," Dr. Mid-Nite realized.

"You're right," Mr. Terrific joined in, "It might be a localized effect of the emotional response of love."

"But not just love in general," Dr. Mid-Nite theorized, "King could have general feelings of goodwill towards any of us but it was his love for Cyclone that broke the demon's hold."

Cyclone and King Chimera both blushed. Stargirl snorted, "On puh-lease. Like we all haven't seen it while you give each other moon eyes. At least you're finally being honest with each other."

King Chimera squeezed Cyclone's hand and then held it, "I think it's time we were honest about a lot of things."

Cyclone's blush turned bright scarlet while Sand turned to Mr. Terrific, "Have you localized Obsidian?"

"I have his general vicinity," Mr. Terrific announced, "My T-Spheres haven't isolated the exact apartment. But I can tell you this, the Marvels are down."

Fear clutched at Stargirl's heart, "What d'you mean?"

"They've reverted to their mortal guises," Mr. Terrific described the imagery he was receiving, "And as of right now, Mary Batson is handing Billy and Freddy Freeman their asses."

"We can teleport there, right?" Stargirl was panicky.

"We can," Mr. Terrific looked to Sand.

"Do it," Sand ordered.

And they vanished in a red flash.

* * *

Blackhawk brought the _Raven_ in for a semi-controlled crash. Lady Blackhawk was struggling to rise. She was shrugging aside the blow she'd received from the pistol grip he smacked her with. She came at him again as he unstrapped from his seat.

A loud report sounded throughout the cockpit as the pistol went off again. Lady Blackhawk's eyes went wide and suddenly the darkness dribbled out of them. She began coughing up blood as she collapsed onto the deck.

Blackhawk got the EMT kit and started peeling open her leather jacket. It was a chest wound and near the heart. She was frothing blood from a punctured lung. Blackhawk labored for several minutes to get the wound dressed. He had to place a valve in her chest to relieve the pressure on her lung in ten minute intervals. She stared at him with regret in her eyes and went into cardiac arrest.


	8. Chapter 8

10 Justice League Night Falls

Sentinel flew straight for Detroit. His ring's connection with the Earth itself granted him an infallible sense of direction. The wave of darkness that washed over the landscape and rushed by him to cover the East Coast, created a sense of dread within him. The Shadow Realms were tainted with the ineffable essence of both Ragnarok and the Subtle Realms.

The Justice Society had dealt with both. They had fought Surtur for what seemed an eternity in Ragnarok. The JSA encountered the Subtle Realms when Johnny Sorrow had released the King of Tears upon the world. The Spectre had defeated the King of Tears but just barely.

Johnny Sorrow had been disintegrated by Sandy the Golden Boy, now the man known as Sand. Sandy had joined the JSA's fight with Johnny despite the Sandman forbidding him to. Sandy had used an experimental weapon to destabilize Johnny's disintegrator, which was also an experimental prototype he'd stolen.

But it turned out the same rip that granted the King of Tears access to Earth from the Subtle Realms had opened a door that the intangible Johnny Sorrow fell through. The beings inhabiting the Subtle Realms put Johnny Sorrow back together but he was no longer even vaguely human.

His natural state was intangibility. His clothes and mask hung on an invisible frame. But he had to become physical to remove his mask and while it was removed, he was vulnerable. Of course, the merest glimpse of his face caused death, so it was a mixed bag,

It had been the final blow in the long slide of a failed actor. Johnny Sorrow had been a star of the silent cinema. Talkies put him out of business because while he could do melodramatic expressions with flair he couldn't actually recite lines from a script and make them anywhere near believable.

Johnny Sorrow's wife had left him while he flitted about from one odd job to another. He was always trying to get noticed by the studios. But he was an aging bygone product of an extinct era. Finally, Johnny Sorrow stooped to crime.

He knew the new Hollywood elite and the lavish lifestyles the studios bestowed upon them. It just took a bribe here and there to the security forces and Johnny Sorrow had the run of Beverly Hills and Hollywood Hills. He had a sweet gig and he reveled in his revenge.

What tripped him up was his tendency towards the dramatic. Knowing of the rise of masked crime fighters, Johnny Sorrow sought to emulate their foes. He sought front page headlines and the notoriety he'd lost.

So Johnny culled his new contacts in the underworld and learned of an experimental weapon "One Eye" Marconi was eying for himself. Johnny stole it and went berserk. He robbed anything and everything that was standing still.

Marconi himself asked the Justice Society for help. It was an event that literally changed Johnny Sorrow's eternity. After decades of being in the Subtle Realms, he offered to return to Earth to pave out a path from the demons. He would free the King of Tears and cheer on the demonic invasion of Earth.

He'd made one attempt already but the original JSA had stopped him. He'd retreated and hadn't been heard of for over six months. Sentinel knew that was far too long a time to let a threat like Johnny Sorrow run loose.

The Shadows Realms themselves were inhabited but the beings that lived there had always been as a low priority threat. The two neighboring dimensions, the Subtle Realms and Ragnarok had spawned threats on a scale to compare with Darkseid. Surtur was literally the stuff of myth. His armies were predicted to eventually destroy Earth.

Dr. Fate had revealed that the King of Tears also featured prominently in the black magic arcana. Any being that could go toe to toe with Spectre could be regarded as god-like. Unfortunately the King of Tears was a god of malicious evil.

Sentinel knew the time was drawing close. Whatever Todd was unleashing was building to a crescendo. So far only the Shadow Realms had interfaced with this dimension. Who knew how long it would take before a neighbor cross ripped as well.

And where the hell was Johnny Sorrow? Sentinel had a bad feeling the answer to that question could prove vital. He'd worry about it soon enough. Right now he had to help his son like he'd never been given the chance to before.

* * *

On the Rock of Eternity, Johnny Sorrow reaffixed his mask. Shazam lay sprawled on the floor. While Shazam was immortal and Johnny Sorrow's true visage couldn't kill him, it could make him wish he were dead. Johnny Sorrow dragged the heavy chains he'd brought with him and began to shackle Shazam.

The wizard stared blankly with eyes wide in horror. Johnny Sorrow's wife had shared that expression as she died. That was when he learned what his true face did to people. He'd wondered what would happen to an immortal that gazed upon him. Johnny Sorrow guessed he had his answer now.

He patted Shazam's throne, "It's good to be the king."

He sat down and realized that he had a perfect vantage point for witnessing what was occurring on Earth. By turning his head to one side or the other he could view the Subtle Realms and Ragnarok. Johnny Sorrow began to laugh helplessly.

"All of _this_ at your disposal and you were still blind," Johnny Sorrow rose. The demon hierarchies in the assorted realms were chomping at the bit. But what was the point? Ultimately, would it grant him his one wish? To be human again, that was his only desire. He supposed if he were destined to be a monster he could literally be one _hell_ of a monster.

Near Shazam's perch sat seven statues depicting various mannerisms. These were why Johnny Sorrow had come. Oh to be sure, putting Shazam down and robbing his champions of their powers was a bonus. But these beauties were his true object of desire.

They were the seven deadly sins of man. And the statues contained the literal personification of each plague. Johnny Sorrow studied each of them in turn. Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride waited for an end to their long imprisonment. So Johnny Sorrow obliged them.

He removed his mask and the statues began to crack. Then they fell to pieces as the sins shrugged their unused limbs. They all leered at Johnny Sorrow, awaiting an explanation.

"Do what you do best, lads," Johnny Sorrow instructed, "Wreak havoc on Earth so that we can herald in a new dawn more to our liking."

They departed with an unholy screech. Johnny Sorrow chuckled to himself, "And I thought _I_ was melodramatic. I guess it's time to venture off to my other destination."

Johnny Sorrow employed the Rock of Eternity's ability to transport one anywhere. Johnny Sorrow chose the JSA HQ as his particular destination. He had a promise to keep and in doing so he would bring about the end of the world.

* * *

Galatea punched yet another zombie, "And stay down."

Whatever had taken over the bodies of the population of Detroit, it drove the host bodies onward despite pain and injury. She guessed that a potentially fatal injury might drive the parasite out of the host but she wasn't ready to test that theory just yet. The affected crowd pulled back and seemed to be in silent communication with each other.

"Remember I said to do whatever I ordered, no matter how crazy?" Galatea asked Teth-Adam and Adrianna.

"Indeed," Teth-Adam recalled, "And we shall."

Galatea took a moment to assess how her partners were doing. Teth-Adam had been a royal guard of Pharaoh before being tapped by Shazam to become Black Adam. His training had stayed with him throughout the thousands of years since then.

Adrianna was an archeologist which meant she was more comfortable in the academic arena. Although, Galatea had to admit that Adriana was a scrapper. She could be a literal female Indiana Jones. She certainly had the pluck for it.

"I'm about to punch a hole through this crowd," Galatea announced, "You need to push through before the crowd collapses in on itself and plugs the hole."

"Lead on, Tea," Teth-Adam said, "For we shall follow."

He explained Galatea's instructions to Adrianna in Egyptian. As the mortal Adrianna Tomaz, her grasp of English was fairly limited. The language barrier was a problem that could work against them later on.

"Brace yourself," Galatea warned. She then shot forward with her arm outstretched. She plowed a line through the milling crowd. The affected hosts shook their fists and stamped their feet in protest but Teth-Adam and Adrianna made it out of the block and halfway down the next street before the crowd began to converge on them.

Galatea alighted between the Egyptians and the crowd. Her super breath knocked dozens off of their feet. Galatea grinned over her shoulder, "Ready to go again?"

"Ready!" Teth-Adam affirmed.

Galatea carved another path and Teth-Adam and Adrianna pursued her. They reached an apartment complex only to find the Batsons and Freddy Freeman engaged in a fight. Or, at least, Mary was fighting. The boys were just taking some hard knocks.

Teth-Adam was dismal, "The child is consumed by her anger. Even her feelings for her brother and her friend cannot dissuade her."

"I thought Mary and Freddy were dating," Galatea replied.

"That was a brief episode. They have amicably gone their separate ways since then," Teth-Adam revealed.

"Then how are we going to snap her out of it?" Galatea wondered.

"I have no inkling," Teth-Adam admitted.

It was then that the T-Spheres engaged and teleported Sand's team onto the scene.

* * *

"Mary! Stop!" Stargirl shouted as she approached.

Mary turned on her and lashed out with a kick. While Stargirl was impressed by how good Mary's form was in such a short time, she still opted to block the strike with her staff. Mary grimaced but then threw a punch. Stargirl swatted that aside with her free hand.

"Courtney! It's no good! She won't listen to reason!" Billy shouted.

"Okay," Stargirl commented as she ducked another blow, "Let's see what _this_ does."

Stargirl shot Mary with a burst from the Cosmic Rod. Mary recoiled and was in obvious distress. She then scowled and came at Courtney again. Only it _wasn't_ Stargirl she attacked but rather one of King Chimera's illusions.

"Break away while she's distracted," Sand instructed. Seeing Stargirl's reluctance, he emphasized, "_Now_, Star!"

Stargirl took flight and Mr. Terrific tackled Mary from behind. He wrested her arms behind her back and cuffed them. He zip tied her feet together next. He then broke free of her writhing mass and stood aside.

"She should be fairly harmless now," Mr. Terrific ventured a guess.

Dr. Mid-Nite knelt next to her with a bio scanner in his hand, "This will be my first opportunity to examine one of the affected hosts."

"You think she's possessed, Doc?" Sand asked as he too approached.

"I'm uncertain of the spiritual implications but she is harboring a foreign lifeform of some kind," Dr. Mid-Nite realized, "If it's parasitical in nature then there should be some way of flushing it from the host's system."

"There is," Teth-Adam said as he and Adrianna and Galatea approached.

"Teth-Adam! Adrianna!" Freddy exclaimed, "So Shazam revoked your powers as well."

Billy was holding Courtney but he was mindful of the conversation, "I'm telling you, there's something wrong with the wizard. He wouldn't just yank our powers away if there wasn't a problem."

"I fear you are correct, Billy Batson," Teth-Adam agreed, "And whatever that has felled the wizard may be even mightier than those we currently face."

"Even as a mortal you're a barrel of chuckles," Mr. Terrific commented.

"I did not come to offer good humor but rather hope. As Isis, Adrianna unlocked the key to the shadow demons undoing," Teth-Adam shared.

"You mentioned that upon your initial approach," Dr. Mid-Nite reminded him, "Care to elaborate? Because we found a method for breaking someone free as well."

So Teth-Adam shared.

* * *

"So, you're normally Isis?" Cyclone asked Adrianna.

Adrianna shifted uncomfortably and looked to Galatea for help. Tea intervened, "English isn't Adrianna's strong suit. Try Ancient Egyptian, Arabic, or Farsi."

"Adrianna," King Chimera suddenly said in Arabic, "You are normally in the guise of Isis around us are you not?"

"Yes!" she blurted, "You speak Arabic."

"Product of a misspent youth," King Chimera remarked. Seeing her inquisitive stare, he added; "I have an eidetic memory. I travelled throughout the world as a child and retained all of the languages that I learned during that time."

"What a marvelous gift," Adrianna said brightly.

"It can be," a cloud passed over King Chimera's face, "When no one is trying to use your talents for their own gain."

Adrianna gained an insight into his character with revelation, "Do not be afraid, King Chimera. The Justice Society does not wish to profit by your skills. As Isis I am filled with the goddess' insights and she knows that these are good people full of hope and ideals."

"Even good people can betray their ideals," King Chimera said gruffly.

"I think you have found at least one of us to trust with your heart," Adrianna commented.

King Chimera looked at Cyclone standing next to him. Her face was full of hope. Her eyes were awash in the blinding glow of love. And he could see pride for him in them as well. He suddenly felt unworthy.

"Maxine, I've been talking to her in Arabic," he explained.

"Uh huh," Cyclone grinned, "I kinda got that. I _am_ one of the smartest people on the planet, remember?"

"Maybe even smarter than I am," King Chimera admitted, "After all, you saw the solution to my particular problem."

"Yeah," Cyclone smirked, "I see solutions to a lot of your problems. And they all involve me."

King Chimera blinked at her boldness. She'd always been so shy and reticent around him before. He decided he liked this new facet to her character.

"I can see a world of possibilities opening up," King Chimera admitted.

Adrianna didn't understand all of that but seeing Cyclone's face light up, she shared in the joy.

* * *

"Take it easy, Freddy," Galatea advised, "We'll pull Mary through this."

"It won't be us that does it though," Freddy realized, "I can only think of one person that can. The problem is he may have been sucked into the darkness as well."

Freddy looked up at Galatea, "You know who I mean."

"Oh," Galatea said as she realized that she did.

* * *

"I don't get it," Stargirl confided to Billy, "Pat trusted Mike with the STRIPE duties and the first thing he does is bail on us."

"He probably has problems at his end," Billy predicted, "But they'll work out. You'll see."

Courtney gave him a wry look like he was nuts.

* * *

Back at JSA HQ, Commander Steel was struggling with Wonder Girl. The darkness had grabbed her and then it had taken her somehow. All he knew for certain at this point was she was damnably strong and fast. And she knew how to fight.

Pat Dugan and Rex Tyler burst into the command center and Rex blurted, "What the hell?"

"We have to give Commander Steel a hand!" Pat stated.

"Not him!" Roxy suddenly declared from beside them, "Wonder Girl isn't the problem. I called you in to take care of the real problem."

"Which is?" Rex asked.

"Him," Roxy pointed at Mike as he stepped into the command center, armed to the teeth.

"Aw, why'd it have to be Mike?" Pat groaned.

* * *

Jake and Smiley exited the pilot's bunkhouse and headed for the main JSA compound. Their eyes were black as coals and they wore giddy smiles as their eyes were filled with evil intent. They stopped at the entrance to the command center building and waited.

Their wait was a short one for Johnny Sorrow arrived from the Rock of Eternity in an instant. He patted them each on the shoulder, "I see you're my kind of fellows. Let's be about our business then."

The doors swung wide and Johnny Sorrow strode in. Jake and Smiley raced ahead of him to open the double doors that led into the center itself. Roxy appeared before them with a challenge.

"Who're you?" she demanded to know.

"I, my dear, am Johnny Sorrow. Hear the name and perish," he removed his mask.

Roxy didn't even blink, "I can see why you wear the mask.

Johnny Sorrow reaffixed his mask in place. He waved his hand _through_ Roxy, "Ah, I see."

"Yeah right," Roxy snorted, "Why don't you take a hike?"

"I would but I have unfinished business inside," Johnny Sorrow said and walked through Roxy's avatar.

Roxy fumed, "Of all the nerve!"

"Greetings fellow thespians!" Johnny Sorrow said as he entered the command center. Mike and Wonder Girl ceased all activities and stared at Johnny Sorrow with eager anticipation.

Commander Steel approached Pat and Rex, "Who's the drama queen?"

"Oh shit," Rex said, "It's Johnny Sorrow."

"Do my incorporeal ears deceive me? I have an admirer?" Johnny Sorrow chuckled as he descended the tiered scallop steps onto the main floor. He rubbed a finger along the center table, "And where does dear Sandy sit, I wonder?"

Rex gave a brief description of Sorrow's history to Pat and Commander Steel, "And then Sand, Jesse Quick, Dr. Mid-Nite, Jay, and Alan faced him alongside Fate about six months ago. Rick was playing Hourman with the JLU at the time. Sorrow was sucked back into the Subtle Realms after looking at his reflection. It was right after that that the team really began to expand.

"Yes, I gave you purpose again," Johnny Sorrow bragged, "And now I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine."

"Go to hell!" Rex retorted.

"I've been there," Johnny Sorrow retorted, "Frankly, it didn't take."

"What do you want, Mr. Sorrow?" Pat went straight to the point.

"I want the vial that contains the Spectre's tears," Johnny Sorrow revealed.

Pat and Rex blanched. Unable to destroy the King of Tears, the Specter had tried to ingest him. But he couldn't contain the nether god so he began to tear up. The original Starman had grabbed a beaker and caught the Spectre's tears. The original Dr. Mid-Nite had transferred the King of Tears essence into a special vial which had been sealed away for the public's good.

Wesley Dodd had kept watch over the vial over the long decades until his death. Sand had inherited the relic among many others. Knowing the vial's contents were dangerous, it had been kept out of the JSA Museum. It had been transferred to the Justice Society's new installation.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Rex growled.

"Hourman, wasn't it? At least once upon a time, I'd say," Johnny Sorrow's mask turned towards Pat, "And Stripsey?"

Johnny Sorrow chuckled as the two men grated under his attention, "You've found replacements I'd say. My allies inform me that a new Hourman is active in Detroit. And as for Stripsey Jr., the less said the better I'd gather."

Pat tried to grab Sorrow's double breasted jacket but his arms passed through. Johnny Sorrow was delighted, "Always the brawler. I wonder if your son inherited that trait."

"I'll tell you what, tell me where to find the King of Tears and I'll spare you the indignity of being killed by your own son." Johnny Sorrow offered.

He turned to Commander Steel and Rex, "And you, of course, won't be trampled underfoot by these gentlemen and lady. Consider my offer carefully."

"I stand corrected," Rex replied, "You're already in hell. But maybe you can pass the time by going and screwing yourself."

Rex made a shocked face, "Oh, that's right! You're intangible and your kisser kills anyone who looks at it. Gotta be a lonely life."

"You have no idea," Johnny Sorrow said with contempt. He snapped his fingers and Mike, Wonder Girl, Jake, and Smiley converged on the three JSA members.

Johnny Sorrow exited the command center and headed off towards the auxiliary buildings to begin his search, "In this fight everyone loses and I'm a winner."


	9. Chapter 9

10 Justice League Night Falls

Galatea's comm device sounded an alert. She was surprised and delighted to discover it was her husband, Blackhawk. She listened to his message and then pulled Dr. Mid-Nite away from his examination of Mary.

"We have an emergency, Doc. It's literally life or death," Galatea explained, "Lady Blackhawk has been shot in the chest. She underwent cardiac arrest but she's been resuscitated but now it's touch and go. Blackhawk is qualified as a combat medic but this goes waaay beyond his skills."

"How fast can you get me there?" Dr. Mid-Nite responded.

"Depends on whether or not you want your fillings intact," Galatea grinned.

* * *

They arrived mere minutes later. Galatea ripped open the shattered fuselage to grant Dr. Mid-Nite access. He quickly assessed Lady Blackhawk's condition.

"You've done a fine job thus far," Dr. Mid-Nite assured the pilot, "The greatest worry now is the blood loss. She may arrest again at any time if we don't replenish her blood supply. How did our emergency stores fare in the crash?"

"I haven't had time to check," Blackhawk admitted, "Tea, can you…"

Galatea was already ripping open a small refrigerated safe that had survived the crash, "Looks good. How many do you need?"

"Bring every liter," Dr. Mid-Nite responded, "We might actually need them and without refrigeration they'll go bad anyway."

Blackhawk began rigging an IV holder while Dr. Mid-Nite prepared to run a line. Within a few more minutes, Lady Blackhawk was receiving afresh transfusion of life giving blood. Dr. Mid-Nite turned to Galatea.

"We can handle this. The others may need your talents though. Please inform Sand that I'll be occupied for the time being," Dr Mid-Nite requested.

"Sure," Galatea agreed, "If I can borrow your 'nurse' for a minute."

They stepped out of the _Raven's_ hull and Galatea addressed what was on Blackhawk's mind, "Don't let it eat you up. I'm certain it was an accident just as I'm certain LBH would understand."

"Something took control of her up until I shot her," Blackhawk recalled.

Galatea nodded, "I had a theory a mortal wound would get the demons to release their host. That's good information."

"You're not going to go around and try to kill everyone, are you?" Blackhawk quipped.

She gave him a wry expression, "Of course not. Look I have to go. Try and stay in one piece, okay?"

"I will if you will," Blackhawk retorted.

Galatea kissed him and then disappeared in a white streak.

* * *

Hourman was able to tear Atom Smasher's bonds. He thought about it for a second and then told Atom Smasher, "Relieve Judomaster. Keep Grundy busy while she frees Jesse."

"Gotcha," Atom Smasher began to grow as he strode towards Grundy's position, "Judomaster, Jesse needs your unique brand of help. I'll keep everyone's favorite zombie at bay while you're busy."

Judomaster reported to where Hourman and the bound Jesse Quick waited. Hourman turned to Judomaster, "I've noticed you have a particular knack for finding the weakest point in anything and knowing how to strike it. Care to try your luck here?"

"Certainly," Judomaster agreed. She ran her hands across the strands tying Jesse up until she reached a particular nexus. Judomaster pulled her arm back and jabbed the spot with her fingers. The nexus snapped and the bonds fell away from Jesse.

"Thank you, Sonia," Jesse said with a grateful smile.

"What's your analysis of Grundy?" Hourman asked Judomaster.

"It is as you said it would be. He simply doesn't tire. But…" she faltered.

"Go on," Hourman encouraged her.

"He is easily confused and distracted," Judomaster shared, "It is if he forgets about me until he is reminded by the internal force that is driving his actions."

"And if we were to gain some distance between us?" Hourman wondered.

"It is possible the brute may forget about us entirely," Judomaster guessed.

Hourman ran up behind Atom Smasher, "New plan, Al. Grab Grundy and throw him as far as you can."

"Do we have a target range?" Atom Smasher inquired.

"At least a city block," Hourman instructed.

Atom Smasher tripled his height and grabbed hold of Grundy. He actually threw him five blocks away. Atom Smasher dropped to a mere twenty foot height.

"He's outta the ballpark, boss." Atom Smasher quipped and then his eyes came to rest on Anna.

"She's going to be all right, Al," Jesse promised him, "If this really is Obsidian's doing then we'll just stuff this darkness down his throat until it's all goes back to wherever it came from."

"Yeah," his voice sounded more confident than he felt, "Let's do this!"

After walking several more blocks they reached the apartment complex that Obsidian occupied.

* * *

Jay, Wildcat, and the new members arrived at the same time. Ri had not liked Wildcat's admonition but she understood it. She was letting her prejudices get in her way. Ri had served alongside her compatriot, Darknight, in the People's Republic. He'd been selected to stay in China and lead a new super team while she had been sent to America to join the Justice Society.

Ri had to admit that she had been disgruntled by this move. Her unresolved feelings towards Darknight didn't help matters any. She felt as though they would never get resolved while she was stuck half a world away and he was free to… She refused to acknowledge those possibilities.

Seeing the easy camaraderie between Mr. America and Red Beetle had reminded Ri of herself and Darknight on many levels. So she reacted out of resentment. Wildcat had been wise and proper to call her on it. Now she had to make amends with her teammates but she found herself reluctant to do so.

"Flash, Wildcat, it's good to see you and your team again," Sand happily said, "Hourman and Jesse just brought their group in. They lost three members to demon possession."

"Is that what we're calling it now?" Jay wondered.

"It's the best description we can coin," Sand said ruefully, "The demons are basically parasites that infect a human host. We've encountered a few things to purge the demon out of the host but they seem to be fairly specific or fairly brutal depending on which method you choose."

"Well, we didn't lose any," Wildcat admitted, "We fought a lot of people who were possessed but our group didn't join them."

"I think that's a good thing," Sand said warily, "Because the entire city just showed up on our doorstep."

"Aw crap," Wildcat fussed, "I thought we left this party behind."

"Damn," Sand groused, "I thought we'd caught too much of a breather."

"What's that?" Wildcat pointed at a green light in the sky.

"It's Alan!" Jay exclaimed happily.

Sentinel came in for a landing, "I see the party is just warming up."

"Listen, you need to deal with Obsidian. According to the Marvels he's the responsible party," Sand instructed.

"Where are the Marvels?" Sentinel inquired, "Or the Black Marvels for that matter."

"They're back to being mortal. They think something happened to Shazam," Sand said to him.

Sentinel looked uncomfortable, "Has anyone tried contacting Fate?"

"Constantly but he won't pick up," Sand described Mr. Terrific's attempts.

"Whatever hit Shazam must have gotten to Dr. Fate as well," Jay guessed.

"Can you keep this horde off of me?" Sentinel inquired.

"For as long as we can," Sand promised.

"Then I'll take the fight to Todd," Sentinel promised before he took flight.

Sand began to gather the JSA and issue the order: we hold!

* * *

Kent and Inza Nelson were fighting for their very lives. Amazo-Prime had been disabled within moments of the Sins' entry. Neither Kent nor Inza had any idea who had freed the Seven Deadly Sins but whoever it was, this could only be the start of something catastrophic.

Greed had snatched the Helmet of Nabu and scarpered off with it. Meanwhile, Wrath and Pride were battling it out with the human mages. Envy and Sloth had manipulated Amazo-Prime into dueling with the Nelsons but it had been Gluttony that had finished Amazo-Prime off by encouraging him to absorb all of the ambient mystical energy until the android's body literally burst open.

Now the humans were on the run within Fate's Tower. It was a helter-skelter labyrinth that defied all the laws of the time-space continuum and the physics that governed the commonly shared reality. They'd been investigating the intrusion of the Shadow Realms into this dimension and had narrowed it down to Obsidian when the scrying stone had alerted the pair to the Justice Society's arrival.

Kent had felt relieved at that point. His history with the JSA dated back to its founding. He knew what they were capable of. Even the newest crop of recruits burned bright with hope and enthusiasm.

Inza had been the one to realize that Obsidian wasn't alone in James Rice's apartment. Of course, he shared the space with Rice himself but there was another presence. One that was hauntingly familiar. Their moment of discovery heralded the arrivals of the Sins.

"We don't have time for this," Inza panted as they hid in an ancillary alcove, "Obsidian has no idea of what he is about to unleash."

"Rather, I think he doesn't care," Kent opined, "His life has been harsh. His only wish at this point is to literally share his pain with the world."

"But it will end this world," Inza predicted.

"And he has been promised safe haven in another," Kent reminded her, "What does he have to lose?"

"Family," Inza argued.

"He won't miss his father but he will grieve over his sister," Kent realized, "Inza, if I keep the Sins busy, can you contact Jennie-Lynn Hayden?"

"Of course I could but you can't face them alone," Inza insisted.

"I have to," Kent replied, "She may be our only hope."

"There's more to it," Inza declared, "The Subtle Realms are being woven into the tapestry and that can only mean the King of Tears is at work."

"But the King is a prisoner of the Justice Society," Kent reminded her.

"Is he still?" she asked archly.

Kent frowned, "This is turning out to be an unmitigated disaster. If the King of Tears gets loose as well, not only will two demigods be unleashed on Earth at the same time but they'll fight over it for dominion."

"If they don't simply opt for destruction," Inza retorted, "We've stymied both of their ambitions before."

Kent cocked an ear to one side, "They're coming. I'll go and you find a way to get Jennie to Obsidian."

"Just remember you're not Fate," Inza instructed.

"I know," he kissed her and grinned, "When would Fate ever kiss you?"

He disappeared and the Sins were in hot pursuit. Inza headed for Anna's chamber. She had a scrying stone and Inza's was still in the library under guard from Greed. Hopefully she could penetrate the substance of the Shadows Realms and contact Jennie. Although with the essence of Ragnarok and the Subtle Realms blurring everything, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"What's our status?" Superman asked J'onn and Sue.

"We've pulled everyone that signaled us out," Sue informed him, "We have to assume anyone else isn't coming."

"Except for our European and Asian members," J'onn added, "Crimson Fox, Steel, and Rocket Red are assisting the Global Guardians."

"Steel?" Superman was bewildered.

"John Henry Irons was consulting with NATO over the use of non-lethal weaponry," Sue explained, "Meanwhile Supergirl, Kyle Rayner, August General in Iron, and OMAC are assisting the Chinese in responding to the effects of this 'darkness'."

"What happened to Dr. Light?" Superman wondered.

"She is still in Tokyo," J'onn said sadly, "News reports have her listed as among the affected."

"Oh," Superman winced.

"Bingo!" L-Ron shouted. The command team went to his station. He spoke without glancing over his shoulder, "I have a hit on some unreported members in the Washington DC area. Apparently Hawk is affected."

"There's a surprise," Sue said dourly.

"Yes, well so is Fire," L-Ron declared, "She and Ice were touring the Pentagon when this brew-ha-ha started."

"Is there a moral to the story?" Sue asked impatiently.

"Reports have Fire picking a fight and it spread over to the DC metro area," L-Ron shared, "That's where they collided into the tussle between Hawk and Dove."

"Is this the new Dove or the old Dove?" Superman asked, "Because I thought the old one was dead."

Sue grimaced, "He is. This is the new Dove. The one that won't reveal her secret identity to us."

"Considering what happened with our Library computer at the Legion of Doom's hands, I can't say I blame her," J'onn shared.

"Yeah, I wonder why they never did anything with that knowledge." Sue asked.

"Perhaps we'll never know," J'onn stated.

Hula Hula approached, "Sue, J'onn, Commissioner Sawyer of the Gotham City Police Department is on the line. Apparently Batman and a posse of JLers are wreaking havoc."

"Fortunately, we had a contingency plan for just such an event," Sue replied.

"I shall dispatch our team," J'onn announced.

Sue picked up a headset, "Hula, patch me in with Maggie. I'll let her know help is on the way."

* * *

J'onn summoned the selected members to the teleport chamber. Black Canary and Green Arrow were the senior members. Elongated Man was chosen because Plastic Man was designated to another team. The Atom was another tried and true member of the unit. Batwing, Katana, and Animal Man were the newest elements to the mix.

Black Canary and Katana were chosen for their potential to take down Batman. It was an unlikely scenario but it was felt they could keep him at bay while they sought a way to free his mind. Green Arrow also stood a chance as long as he maintained a distance.

It had been four months since the Justice League had accepted fifteen new members. Over that time they had come to prove themselves. They were no longer uncertain additions to the team but were now valued teammates.

J'onn wished them well and saw them off as they vanished in a blue flash. Now he had a second team to assemble, one that he himself would lead. Superman and Wonder Woman answered the summons as did the Flash. Booster Gold and Vigilante were on deck. Plastic Man's services were also required.

The other member of their team was already in Detroit waiting for them. He'd alerted J'onn to the fact that the worldwide event's epicenter was there. Before J'onn and the others could assemble on the teleportation disk, Sue called him over.

"The Shining Knight is declaring an emergency at JSA HQ. I have our reserve standing by. What do you want to do?" Sue asked.

"The JSA would come to our aid so we must go to theirs," J'onn confided.

"It seems we're doing a lot of that today," She snidely retorted.

"Sue, these events are too big for any team. We ourselves are on the brink of being overwhelmed. We need the Justice Society today. My feeling is they are more closely related to these events than we presently realize. For there to be a crisis at their own headquarters while their team is dispatched bespeaks of a personal element to this," J'onn chided her.

"Well, it was left undefended," Sue sniffed.

"Again you proceed from a false assumption. Sand and I discussed this possibility. Commander Steel and Wonder Girl reluctantly remained behind," J'onn revealed.

Sue was grudgingly impressed, "Okay, so the home fires are protected by a pair of powerhouses. So what went wrong?"

"I fear we shall not appreciate the answer to that query," J'onn said.

Sue grimaced, "You'd best be going."

"Agreed," J'onn stated, "Keep watch over us while we are away."

"Always," Sue promised.

* * *

"Aha!" Johnny Sorrow cried as he found the vial locked away in the medical hut.

He began to exit the facility when he saw Sir Justin and Tessa land on Winged Victory, "Oho! This may be a game changer."

He weighed his options and shrugged, "I have more important details to attend to."

With that he simply vanished…

* * *

…and reappeared in Detroit. He was near the edge of the crowd pressing in on the JSA. Among them was a revived Johnny Thunder. Johnny Sorrow approached Thunder and took hold of his shoulder.

"Kneel for daddy," Johnny Sorrow instructed.

Johnny Thunder knelt. Johnny Sorrow had chosen Thunder for two reasons. The first being he'd been a member of the Justice Society when they'd first faced Johnny Sorrow. The second reason was more sublime. Sorrow needed a magic user's body in order to successfully complete the transformation. This way Johnny Sorrow accomplished his goal and achieve a modicum of revenge at the same time.

The crowd parted to make way for what was about to happen. This cleared a line of sight for the Justice Society. Mr. Terrific turned to Galatea.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"He's injecting something into Johnny's neck," she reported.

"Who is it?" Sand wondered and then he gasped, "Oh my God! That's Johnny Sorrow!"

Sand turned to Jay, "Do what you can!"

"I think it's already too late," the Flash opined but he streaked off only to hit an invisible wall.

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy, did you?" Johnny Sorrow sneered.

"What have you done, Sorrow?" Jay demanded.

"Why, I've only changed the world!" Johnny Sorrow announced triumphantly.

Johnny Thunder began to convulse. He flopped over into the fetal position and spasmed. His contortions were so severe; Jay thought that Thunder was going to break his own back.

The others reached Flash's position. Johnny Sorrow howled in delight, "I brought you a present, Sandy! Just like you gave me one all those years ago!"

"Oh hell," Sand suddenly guessed what was happening, "Step back people! Now!"

The assembled JSA reluctantly moved back but then Johnny Thunder stopped moving. Sand began a mantra, "Let me be wrong. Let me be wrong. Let me…"

Johnny Thunder suddenly burst open and the bulbous mass of the King of Tears emerged from his carcass. The original members of the JSA openly gaped in horror. The newer members were shocked by the atrocity of the event but they had no idea what was in story for them now.

"Welcome to your nightmare," Johnny Sorrow tittered.


	10. Chapter 10

11 Justice League Night Falls

J'onn's team materialized in Detroit but as soon as they did, J'onn let out an ear piercing scream and became a contorting mass of green flesh. He had no recognizable form, just a miasmic hodgepodge of writhing body mass. Superman tried to contain it but he was repelled.

Diana held him back, "It is this infernal darkness. It's affecting J'onn somehow."

"He's not the only one," John said as he approached. He had Shayera and Hawkman trapped within separate bubbles. Both of them were beating away at the constructs with their Nth metal weapons. John grimaced, "Can't you feel it? There's something alive within the darkness."

"Yes, when the darkness first came over Metropolis, it came alive and clutched at Clark and I," Diana revealed.

All of the JLers shared similar stories at that point. John nodded, "I was airborne so I felt the effect but it took over Shayera and Carter. They actually attacked me so I had to restrain them. Their weapons don't disrupt my constructs the way they do magic but it's still pretty hard to contain them."

"I find it hard to believe that Shayera would actually try to hurt you," Plastic Man opined, "How hard did she actually try?"

"Well, Carter led the attack," John admitted.

"Now that I believe," Plas grinned, "But did Shayera _actually_ attack you?"

"Well, no," John confessed, "I just wrapped her up to keep her from attacking."

"Why don't you release her?" Diana suggested, "Perhaps we can reach her."

"I don't know," John was skeptical.

"It'll be fine, John," Superman said, "_We're_ here now."

The pride behind those words irked John but he decided to relent just to prove his point, "Okay, I'm releasing her…_now_!"

Shayera came out swinging. She caught Superman across the jaw with her mace and he went down. Diana interposed herself between John and Shayera. Shayera simply smacked her out of the way too. She hefted her mace over her head and came at John.

Only…the blow never fell. Shayera slowly lowered her mace. She shook her head and stepped back. Suddenly the darkness dripped out of her eyes. She threw herself into John's arms.

"I'm so sorry! I knew what was happening but it just seemed so _right_. It wasn't until I faced you that I found the strength to resist," she gushed.

"I, for one, am glad you did," Superman said ruefully while he rubbed his jaw, "I don't think I'd want to be hit like that again."

Shayera was embarrassed, "You should've known what would happen."

Superman wore a sheepish grin, "I just forgot how hard you can hit."

Diana embraced Shayera, "My sister is a true warrior. Fierce, proud, and formidable."

"I hate to interrupt," Captain Atom approached them, "But what do we do with J'onn and Hawkman?"

Diana took charge, "John, Shayera, will you watch over them? You cannot keep Hawkman contained and fight alongside us as well. And J'onn needs protecting if others are similarly affected as Shayera was and Hawkman is."

Shayera looked reluctant but John immediately said, "Yes."

Shayera shot him an irritated glance, "Can't John handle that on his own?"

Diana rested a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, "I have no doubts about you. But if an attack should come, John will need defending."

That mollified Shayera, "Okay. You win."

Diana smiled, "It was never a contest, Shayera."

Diana looked to Superman, who rallied the troops; "Our last comm signal from the JSA put them three blocks west of here. Let's proceed together and see if they need help."

"One of us could scout ahead and answer that question," Captain Atom remarked.

"An excellent suggestion under normal circumstances, Captain," Diana responded, "But these circumstances are far from normal. Any civilian in our path may prove to be an enemy. And if the mastermind behind this event truly is Obsidian, then we face a foe that knows us even better than our worst mortal enemy."

"Yes, ma'am," Captain Atom replied crisply.

"Just because you earned it by bringing up that option, you're on point, Captain," Superman decided.

Captain Atom grinned, "You got it.

* * *

The nuclear hero flew west while the others kept up. Superman, Diana, and Booster followed Captain Atom in the air. Plastic Man transformed into a three wheeled trike for Vigilante to hop a ride on and the Flash streaked up to Captain Atom's position. They crossed the three block marker just to run into the shadow demon possessed population centered around the JSA as they faced Johnny Sorrow and the horror that was the King of Tears.

"I see your point, ma'am," Captain Atom admitted.

"Whut the heck is that thing?" Vigilante asked.

"I don't know," Superman admitted, "But the older members of the Justice Society seem to know what it is. And I can tell you, they aren't happy to see it."

"Who's the seemingly disembodied fella in the suit and mask?" Booster inquired.

"Sand called him 'Johnny Sorrow' and from the way he said it, there's no love lost between them," Superman reported.

"So, we go in?" Diana asked fiercely.

Superman grinned, "Of course."

And they moved as one towards the King of Tears. As they went over the crowd or pushed their way through, Diana whispered, "Hera help us all."

* * *

Zatanna had been in Washington DC to put on a charity benefit show. So when the Shadow Realms expanded into the region she was well aware of it. She checked the local police bands before calling in to the _Watchtower_ and so she learned of the battle waging between Hawk and Dove on the Georgetown campus.

It had been sure stupid irony that brought Fire and Ice to them. And it must have been the day for cosmic jokes because the Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay had been speaking on multiple universes in a seminar hosted by the university.

Hawk, Fire, the Silver Sorceress, and Blue Jay were all possessed by shadow demons. Zatanna easily recognized the signs. However, since Hawk as also an avatar of a Lord of Chaos, the conflict between Chaos and Shadow was reaching a breaking point.

Finally Hawk bellowed in rage. It was the first time that he'd spoken since being possessed. The shadow demon's hold was broken.

"What the hell?" Hawk was stupefied, "How'd I get here? Last thing I remember was being on the memorial library roof."

"And now you'll probably never go near a library again," Dove sighed.

"Watch the lip, lady," Hawk warned, "You're being Dove only proves you can be replaced."

"That brings the number to four against three," Zatanna stated, "Although, intense feelings of affection or love can break the shadow demon's control."

"Are you sayin' I'm in love?" Hawk grated.

"No, you're freedom came because the Lord of Chaos that empowers you didn't want to share his avatar with anyone," Zatanna informed him, "So stop being so infantile."

Zatanna turned to Ice, "You're Fire's best hope. As best as I can tell, the only person Beatriz loves as much as herself is you, Tora."

"But she's been fighting me ever since this darkness fell," Ice protested.

"No, she's been running _from_ you," Zatanna observed, "The demon within her can sense the emotions you stir up and it's afraid of losing its host. If you present yourself as a target, it will drive Fire to attack you in hopes of killing you. Beatriz will resist and she'll free herself."

"You think," Ice pointed out the obvious flaw.

Zatanna shrugged, "It's an unproven theory from the tomes on the Shadow Realms and their inhabitants. Something like this has never happened on this scale before. There really is a risk. Are you willing to take it for Beatriz's sake?"

Ice didn't even hesitate, "Yes."

"Good girl," Zatanna returned her focus to Hawk and Dove, "It's our job to keep the others from interfering. I'll take Silver Sorceress. That leaves you two with the bird of a feather."

"Har, har," Hawk grumbled.

"It's good we've decided," Dove replied, "Because in the next ten seconds they'll finish sizing us up and strike again.

"You're that precise?" Zatanna wondered.

"Yeah, she's even freakier than Don was," Hawk admitted, "He noticed every little thing but she does it to the point where she starts predicting crap."

"Time's up!" Dove announced just as the possessed JLers broke and came at those that were free.

* * *

Silver Sorceress was another mage that didn't need to recite spells. Anna didn't because she was an agent of Order and Order magic responded to the forces of will and imagination. Zatanna knew that Silver Sorceress' magic came from a similar well but she hadn't pinned its source down yet. Silver Sorceress herself wasn't talking.

Mystical energy warped reality as it came at Zatanna. She herself had to recite incantations, in reverse, in order to harness her power. She fought Silver Sorceress to a near standstill and then a bright, white flash enveloped the Silver Sorceress and she collapsed.

When she pushed herself up to her knees and sat back on her haunches, Zatanna could see that Silver Sorceress' eyes were free of the demon force. She came closer but she remained on guard, "Are you all right, Laura?"

Silver Sorceress smiled wanly, "I am now, Zee. The Entity freed me."

Zatanna gasped, "Your power stems from the Entity? The embodiment of life energy itself?"

"Yeah," Silver Sorceress said sadly, "It sounds impressive but it didn't save Angor. But hey, maybe I can still make a difference here on Earth."

"Laura, _no one_ in this universe taps into the Entity save a White Lantern," Zatanna warned her, "You were wise to keep it a secret. People will try and harvest power from you should they learn of its source."

Silver Sorceress glumly nodded, "I already had that impression."

She looked around, "How's Blue Jay doing?"

"I think he could use a dose of your power right now," Zatanna advised, "That is, if Hawk leaves him in one piece."

"And why do we put up with him again?" Silver Sorceress asked as Zatanna pulled her to her feet.

"It's a wonder," Zatanna confessed.

* * *

"Come back here!" Hawk shouted as he missed Blue Jay _again_.

"You're going about it all wrong," Dove advised.

"Why don't you piss off?" Hawk grumbled.

"Cup your hands together and get ready to throw me," Dove instructed.

"Are you tellin' me what ta do?" Hawk demanded to know.

"Yes," Dove said firmly, "Now shut up and do what I say."

"You're definitely not my brother," Hawk declared, "So that makes me the _senior_ partner of this little duo `cause I've been doin' it longer."

"Whatever. Just do it. You have twenty seconds until I need to be airborne," Dove waited until Hawk stooped and cupped his together. She placed her foot into his hands and waited.

Hawk found his eyes level with her breasts, "Definitely _not_ my brother."

"_Ahem_!" Dove reprimanded him, "Eyes up here sailor."

She grew intent, "Ready…steady…_go_!"

He threw her with all of his might. Blue Jay started to alter course but Dove twisted in midair and tackled him. They came crashing to the ground. Dove had maneuvered herself so she was atop Blue Jay when they struck the ground.

She hopped to one side and pinned his arm and leg with hers. Hawk mirrored her, "Can't I just hit him?"

"He may not feel it," Dove advised.

"Well, it'd be cathartic as hell," Hawk grumbled.

"Take a gander at that," Dove nodded towards the approaching Silver Sorceress and Zatanna.

"Can you spindangle this dude too?" Hawk wondered.

"That's the plan," Silver Sorceress announced, "Just hold him."

Silver Sorceress bombarded Blue Jay with the white light of Life. His eyes cleared and he glanced from Hawk to Dove. Hawk was glowering at him but Dove wore a cheery smile.

"We can let him up now, Hawk," Dove instructed.

"You sure as hell give a lot of orders," Hawk griped as he got back onto his feet.

"You're just upset because I make order out of your chaos," Dove summed up, "Just like with our patrons."

"Look who else got free?" Zatanna smiled as Fire and Ice strode towards them.

"So," Zatanna smirked, "It went as planned."

"That thing inside of me wanted to kill Tora. I just couldn't let it. It let go of me after that," Fire shared.

"So now what?" Blue Jay wondered.

"Now we call in and find out where we're most needed," Zatanna announced, "Unless anyone objects?"

No one did so Zatanna arranged a teleport to the _Watchtower_.

* * *

Sir Justin assisted Rex in subduing Jake and Smiley. Pat almost seemed surprised when Mike broke his demon's hold on him. Mike wrapped his arms around his father and he was trembling slightly.

"What that _thing_ wanted to do to you," Mike said in a rush, "I just couldn't let it. You're all I've got, Dad. Well, you and Barbara and Courtney and Patricia."

Mike suddenly grew alarmed, "Courtney and the others! I just abandoned them!"

"The STRIPE controller is still active," Roxy suddenly intervened, "I'm sure they'd appreciate you're coming back."

"Thanks Rox!" Mike darted off.

"Like he said, thank you, Roxy," Pat said from the heart.

"Now what do we do about her?" Roxy wondered.

* * *

Frankly, Commander Steel was getting annoyed. Wonder Girl was fighting flat out to kill him and he kept holding back. Well enough was enough. He'd formulated a plan and it was time to implement it.

Commander Steel drove his fist into her gut and she started to double over. Using the opposite hand, he smashed a fist into her jaw. She came up from that with that same malicious look in her eyes. So he unleashed a right cross upon her.

As she staggered to her right, he plucked her magic lasso off of her left hip. As she recovered from the last strike, he punched her again. While she was off balance, he swept her legs out from underneath her.

Putting his right knee on her spine, he leaned in with his full, considerable weight. He reached out and yanked her left arm behind her and tied a loop around her wrist. She fought harder as he pulled her right arm back. Tying the wrists together he then pivoted around to hogtie her.

Wonder Girl thrashed on the floor while Rex got some handcuffs out of the command center's lockbox and shackled Jake and Smiley. The JLers made their appearance then.

Vixen smirked, "Seems you don't need us after all."

"They aren't the threat," Pat declared, "Johnny Sorrow is."

"Who?" Aztek inquired.

Rex gave them a brief rundown and then concluded with, "So, whatever you do, don't look at his face if he takes his mask off."

"But he's here, somewhere in your compound?" Vibe asked.

"He's looking for a vial full of fluid," Rex shared, "If he has it, he can't be allowed to leave with it. Sorrow can go as long he doesn't have the vial. That vial could literally mean the end of life on Earth."

Cyborg turned to Vibe, "You got my back?"

Vibe grinned, "You know it."

They headed off. Vixen and Aztek departed together. Pat and Rex headed one direction while Commander Steel and the Shining Knight reunited to search another hut.

"So, exactly who are you?" Roxy asked Tessa.

"Well, my name's Tessa…" she began.

"Pffft!" Roxy waved all that aside, "I know your vitals Dr. Theresa Richardson. What I want to know is who _are_ you to bring you here?"

"How do you know all that about me?" Tessa wondered.

"I know _everything_ that's online," Roxy boasted.

"You're not a person, are you?" Tessa suddenly realized.

"No, I'm an AI. This image is merely my holographic avatar," Roxy explained, "But I _love_ mysteries and you, Doctor, present one. So why don't we occupy ourselves while the others search?"

"Why can't you simply track down this 'Johnny Sorrow'?" Tessa wanted to know.

"Because he never registered on my bioscan systems. He was visually recorded but he didn't make a dent as a lifeform," Roxy shared.

"So how will they stop him?" Tessa wanted to know.

"Who knows?" Roxy admitted the gap in her knowledge, "Johnny Sorrow goes waaay beyond anything in the libraries and databases I can access. Even the DEO has nothing on anything like him."

Tessa didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

A half hour later, their search was complete. The JLU members returned to the _Watchtower_. The JSA support team stayed at the headquarters with Tessa while Commander Steel went with the Justice League. News had come in from Detroit that the situation had escalated to new heights and every available member was being called in to action.

* * *

Hal used an expanding wall to shove the possessed Ferris Aircraft employees back. He'd fought his way outside where they'd tried to swarm him again. Even now, employees were climbing over the backs of their fellow workers to get at him. Fortunately, none of them could fly.

He shot into the sky and looked for Carol. He used his ring to track hers down. She was a few hundred miles away. He found that odd so he expanded his search to include other rings of different emotional spectrums. He found another ring harnessing Will near her position. He queried his ring and discovered the ring belonged to Guy Gardner.

Hal got a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. If anyone were to fall prey to this dark force surrounding them it would have to be Guy. He raced off towards Carol's location, praying he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

What Guy lacked in imagination he made up for in ferocity. His attacks had been sequential, endless, and savage. Carol was holding him through sheer trickery but even a dullard like Guy would see through her evasions eventually.

Still, Carol had hope. Before abdicating her throne, she'd been Sapphire Queen. Even before that she'd been _the_ sole Star Sapphire. She'd been chosen by the star sapphire itself for a reason. Having faith in herself, she faced the relentless onslaught that Guy threw at her.

What she hadn't realized yet was that Guy had gotten her to spin around. So now her back was to the mountain she'd slammed him into. As Guy began to smile ruthlessly, Carol had the first inkling that she was in trouble. That was when Guy brought the mountain side down on her.

The rock face had been cracked by Guy's initial impact but he'd utilized strikes aimed at Carol that further shattered the rock face when she evaded them. Guy Gardner may have been a simple man in many respects but he was a ruthless, cunning bastard in many others. The demon within him played up to Guy's strengths and Carol was buried under several tons of rock.

Guy and his demon were startled as they were flung aside. The move announced Hal's arrival. He desperately scanned the debris, looking for some sign of Carol being alive. Suddenly his ring pulsed a warning and Hal backed off.

Violet light burst out of the rocks, punching a channel through them that Carol emerged from. She saw Hal's expression and she smiled indulgently as she wrapped her arms around him, "_Never_ count me out."

Carol's ring pulsed and she looked at it, "Damn! He's coming back."

"I have an idea but we need more ring bearers to make it work," Hal said.

"Is Katma on the planet?" Carol wondered.

"Katma and the others moved their base of operations yesterday," Hal revealed, "They're going closer to the center of the sector cluster they're charged with protecting."

"Well, I _do_ suppose that still leaves four Green Lanterns on Earth," Carol sighed theatrically, "However shall we make do?"

"Kyle's in China and John's in Detroit," Hal's ring revealed, "But John has flashed a quarantine around Detroit."

He looked at Carol, "So I guess we head to China."

"Anything to get this lunatic off of my butt," Carol readily agreed.

"I thought you didn't like China," Hal said wryly.

"Any country whose government bans buying my aircraft has a black mark in my book," Carol admitted, "But that's politics. It has nothing to do with the people."

"Good because we have to hurry!" Hal shot off and Carol joined him. Guy raced over that same ground mere heartbeats later.


	11. Chapter 11

9 Justice League Night Falls

Batman, Nightwing, and Catwoman were single handedly wiping out a squad of SWAT officers. Police Lt. Barbara Gordon turned to Black Canary, "See the problem?"

Green Arrow hovered nearby as Black Canary asked the obvious question, "What's Nightwing doing in Gotham?"

"He was conferring with Selina Kyle on a case of his back in Bludhaven," Barbara explained, "Apparently Batman has Kyle's brownstone under surveillance despite her being in the Justice League now and when he learned Nightwing was in town, he dropped by for a little confrontation."

Seeing Black Canary and Green Arrow's surprised reactions, Barbara added; "The downstairs tenant heard arguing and it got to be so disruptive he called the cops. I was the duly elected representative to try and talk them all down. As you can see, my efforts were a rousing success."

"Did they suddenly turn violent when it became dark?" Black Canary inquired.

"Yes, it was like the darkest part of them came to the surface. Frankly I got the hell out of there and called for backup. It's just been escalating ever since. I talked Commissioner Sawyer into calling in the JLU," Barbara admitted, "It wasn't an easy sell."

"Well, you've already figured out this is widespread," Green Arrow consoled her.

"How wide?" Barbara asked.

"Try the whole planet by now," Green Arrow said distastefully, "But it seems to have started in Detroit."

"What's in Detroit, I wonder?" Barbara pondered that one.

"Obsidian went off the reservation," Black Canary explained, "He seems to be the root of it all."

"He was always a volatile one," Barbara recalled, "You have a team on it?"

"The Justice Society went in first and then the League dispatched a team to find out why things keep escalating," Black Canary answered, "Frankly, this is just proving that having two teams instead of one is idiotic."

The Atom approached, "Excuse me, but I just noticed something on my signal device."

"What is it?" Green Arrow asked.

"Nemesis is here as well but he wasn't dispatched from the _Watchtower_," the Atom described the situation.

Barbara exploded into action, "Oh hell!"

Green Arrow's neck was hit by a dart. The electrical jolt put him down but the anesthetic contained within the dart would keep him there for hours.

Barbara had her pistol in her hand and she was looking for the shooter, "I don't see him."

Animal Man was the next to fall to a dart. Black Canary vented her anger, "Dammit! We could have used Animal Man to find him!"

"Which is why he was targeted," Barbara said as she moved behind her unmarked car.

Black Canary joined her as did Batwoman. Elongated Man was the next to go down. Black Canary let a few choice colorful metaphors fly.

"He has to be in disguise. He's even better at it than Batman," Black Canary voiced her assumption.

"Which would explain why we haven't seen him. He'll blend in with all those zombiefied people milling about," Barbara deduced.

"Waitaminute!" Black Canary exclaimed, "Where the hell is Katana?"

"For that matter, where's the Atom?" Barbara wondered.

"Hold on! I see her!" Black Canary declared.

* * *

Katana struck at the gunman. He'd knocked out three of her new comrades and she couldn't allow this to continue. According to the Atom, this too was one of her Justice League associates so he could live…for now.

Nemesis didn't stand a chance. After she was finished with him, she peeled off the layers of the disguise he wore. She found she recognized him. She was very impressed by his skills. She hadn't a clue as to his true identity before.

Katana noted that Black Canary and Lt. Gordon were joining her. Barbara seemed too intimately familiar with the members of the Justice League. Black Canary seemed comfortable with this but Katana was holding on to her reservations.

"Have you seen the Atom?" Black Canary wondered. Katana's powers of observation seemed mythical.

"He was last seen headed into the fray," Katana revealed.

"Oh shit," Black Canary scowled, "The Atom is many things but being a hand to hand combatant isn't one of them."

They rushed towards the possessed Bat Clan. The SWAT team was now down and their assailants were preparing to meet the JLU head on. Suddenly the Atom grew and punched Batman in the nose.

"Oh, he shouldn't have done that," Barbara whispered.

"Come on!" Black Canary charged to the Atom's rescue.

The Atom shrank in the midst of his getting mangled and wisely retreated. Barbara warned off Black Canary, "I'll take Batman!"

Black Canary knew Barbara had been Batman's student back when she still wore the cowl as Batgirl but was she up for this? Suddenly, Katana took the lead and came into Batman with a flying kick. She dropped into a crouch and responded to his responding punch with a throw over her shoulder. He came up to face Barbara.

The rage he displayed made her tremble inside. Batman was always on the edge of losing control but now the scales had finally been tipped. Could she stop him? Could she even survive, even with Katana's assistance?

Katana unsheathed the SoulTaker. Barbara had to work fast, "Listen to me! This isn't you! You're not all about rage. You're also about hope."

Batman's hands hovered near her. Katana readied a stroke that would take his head off. Barb stood in the balance and waited to see if her gamble would pay off.

Suddenly he relaxed, "Barbara?"

She grinned, "Good to have you back."

She waved off Katana, who went to assist Batwoman against Catwoman. Barbara studied Batman, "She was going to cut your head off."

"The DEO should never have recruited her. She's a killer," Batman declared.

"You almost were as well. What stopped you?" Barbara wondered.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you," he said and left it at that.

"Follow me," she requested, "I think Catwoman needs to catch sight of you."

* * *

Catwoman lashed her whip out at Batwoman. Katana came in with a round kick that doubled Selina over. The fist that smashed into her jaw put her down. Catwoman coiled to strike and Katana placed the tip of her sword onto Catwoman's throat.

"Stand down," Barbara instructed.

Katana never wavered, "She is still dangerous."

"_You're_ presently a greater threat than she is," Barbara countered, "I won't say it again, _stand down_."

Katana withdrew put she kept her sword at the ready. Batman confronted Selina and leapt towards him but she faltered as she cleared her head, "What am I doing?"

"I figured as much," Barbara wryly commented.

"It seems Black Canary just pounded Nightwing into the ground," Batwoman observed.

"I'll take care of this," Batman said sternly. He trussed up Nightwing, "He won't escape from that."

He turned to Black Canary, "Now get out of my town."

"You _do_ realize you'd still be psychotic if it weren't for us?" Black Canary asked dryly.

"I would have handled it," Batman said stiffly.

"What about Nemesis and our downed teammates?" Black Canary rebutted.

"Lt. Gordon can take care of those details," Batman replied, "As soon as they're revived, they leave."

"You're really going to be a dick about this, aren't you?" Black Canary realized.

"Do you want me to make you take them with you?" Batman grated.

Black Canary turned to Barbara, "Always a pleasure. Come on, we're out of here."

The Atom returned to his normal stature and joined the group as they requested a teleport. They vanished in the familiar blue flash and Barbara eyed Batman, "She's right. You are being a dick."

"Too bad. I have a city to save," he strode off.

"You do realize I'll have to arrest you for obstruction of justice?" she called after him.

"Try it," Batman retorted.

"And this is why I divorced you," Barbara muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

Kent was on his last leg. Lust had joined in the hunt. He knew Greed was in the library. Sloth, Wrath, Envy, and Pride were all after him. Which meant Gluttony was unaccounted for. Kent could only hope Inza wasn't being targeted as he sprang his ambush.

The Sins facing him were momentarily stunned. Order magic ran counter to their natures so he could freely use it. The Helmet of Nabu was somewhere within the tower. He had to find it before it was too late. Dr. Fate could easily combat the Seven Deadly Sins but without the helmet atop Kent's head, there was no gestalt named Fate.

* * *

In an antechamber that neither Nelson had yet explored, Gluttony examined the Helmet of Nabu. He craved its power so badly, he nearly shook from it. Finally, having exhausted every recourse towards pulling the power from it, he slipped it onto his head.

He screamed an unholy oath and collapsed flat on the floor. The eye holes of the helmet began to glow and the Sin's body twitched at random intervals. The Deadly Sin had dared the wrath of a Lord of Order and now he would pay the price.

* * *

Inza reached Anna's room without incident. Inza hadn't been in Anna Fortune's room in some months. Her dresser was littered with pictures of Al Rothstein, both singly and with Anna. Sitting atop her desk was her laptop computer and her scrying stone.

Inza moved the stone to the floor and assumed the Lotus position. She sought out Jennie-Lynn Hayden. When Jennie appeared in the stone, Inza was startled. The girl was already on the move. Perhaps there was hope for a swift resolution after all.

She shifted the focus of the seeing stone to events outside of the Rice apartment. The King of Tears had returned. The combined forces of the Justice League and the Justice Society were arrayed against the threat. But Johnny Sorrow was also in play as was Obsidian's sponsor.

She turned her gaze inside of the apartment. Sentinel was in there now. She dared hope that the father could sway the son. But as she watched Obsidian, she could read his heart and she knew he was committed to the end game. As she watched, it unfurled and she screamed in terror.

* * *

"You have to stop this, Todd!" Sentinel pleaded, "You don't know what you're unleashing."

"I know, _Dad_," Obsidian sneered, "I think I know better than you."

Obsidian studied him, "So why all the talking? Why not simply try and kick my ass?"

"I never got to be your father," Sentinel said sadly, "Not when you needed one. But I can still try to be there when you need me. Like now."

"Didn't have a father?" Obsidian mocked him. James Rice was twirled through the air, "Here's the one I had."

"Just let James go," Sentinel advised, "He's suffered enough."

"He'll _never_ suffer enough!" Obsidian roared.

"You were a hero, Todd," Sentinel reminded him, "Remember what that feels like?"

"I was a freak," Obsidian retorted, "So was Jennie. We were never good enough because we were always freaks."

"Speak for yourself Todd," Jennie entered wearing her Jade costume. Her left hand glowed with the same green elemental force Sentinel's ring possessed. She noted her father's reaction, "You don't seem surprised."

"Let's just say I suspected. People don't stay green for no reason," Sentinel confided.

"You lied to me!" Obsidian hissed.

"You wanted to join the Justice League," Jade replied, "I just wanted to go back to normal."

"And did you?" Obsidian shrieked, "Did you? Because the last time I saw you, you were still getting stared at because you're green!"

"I've accepted my life, Todd," Jade declared, "Why can't you? Sure, your childhood was shitty but you're an adult now. Why relive those crap years? Do you really want James Rice to run your life forever?"

She could tell Obsidian was unnerved, "He's running your life even now. You've become James Rice. So tell me, do you hate yourself as much as you hate him? Because I really can't see a difference between you."

"Why?" Obsidian almost sobbed, "Why can't you understand? You've always understood me. Why can't you understand this?"

"I do understand it, Todd," Jade remarked, "It just disgusts me."

Obsidian suddenly looked to his side where a particularly deep shadow stood, "Yes, I agree. It's finally time."

"Oh hell!" Jade suddenly blurted, "Get out of here! Now!"

Sentinel aimed his left hand at the wall and used his ring to blow a hole through it. He and Jade retreated. Sentinel kept his gaze upon his son.

The darkness surrounding Obsidian began to swirl. It expanded it a vortex and suddenly a gateway to another dimension opened. It was filled with flames and barren rocks.

The scent of sulfur assailed Sentinel. The landscape was all too familiar to him, "It's Ragnarok! We have to stop him!"

"It's too late!" Jade warned, "The gateway is established."

"Oh God," Sentinel's worst fears were coming true.

* * *

James Rice's apartment building ruptured as Surtur and a horde of fire demons sailed into Earth-1's dimension. The people possessed by Shadow Demons clapped their hands and stamped their feet in a soundless victory salute. Jade took a look behind her.

"Dad, what's that?" she asked.

Sentinel turned and saw the King of Tears. Now every nightmare that had haunted him since his return to Earth was now a reality. Fortunately, in the midst of the sea of this misery he saw his comrades and friends from the Justice Society. Standing beside them were the "new kids" of the Justice League.

"Come on Jade," Sentinel spoke at last, "Let's meet up with the others."

They alighted near where Sand was holding an impromptu conference with Diana and Superman. Jay Garrick stood alongside Sand as did Wildcat. Sand was grateful to see Sentinel alive.

"Alan! I'm so relieved to see you. I thought you'd gotten caught up in that cross rip," Sand said.

"Jade warned me in time," Sentinel acknowledged.

"I thought you'd retired. Something about no longer having powers," Wildcat grinned.

"Apparently they come back in a pinch," Jade smiled back.

"What I don't understand is why they're waiting to give us a chance to organize," Diana shared.

"These beings are old enemies of the JSA. They want us to sweat before they destroy us," Sentinel said grimly.

"What about Obsidian?" Sand asked.

"This is way beyond Todd," Sentinel replied, "This could literally be the end of the world."

"Then it's a good thing we're here," Wildcat stated.

Superman's signal device went off and he answered. After he finished his conversation, he smiled, "We have reinforcements coming."

Blue flashes filled the area and more JLers arrived. Commander Steel was among them. He turned to Hourman to get a situation report.

The various demons and demigods began to stir. Diana scowled, "I believe our reprieve is at an end."

"Pick your enemy," Sand recommended.

"We'll take the big guy with the flaming sword and all of his cohorts," Superman decided.

"Good luck," Sand said, "You'll need it."

The JSA gathered for the brief moments they still had. Apprised of the situation, they displayed a resolve unheard of until the fabled organization had formed in 1940. The King of Tears sent his shadow demon possessed allies first. He and Johnny Sorrow would destroy any that reached them.

* * *

The JLU gathered as well. Their fortitude was as great as their predecessors. Which is why they too were the stuff of legend. Surtur directed his demon army to attack and they were met by Earth's greatest heroes.


	12. Chapter 12

11 Justice League Night Falls

Superman flew directly at Surtur. The giant fire demon chuckled as he slashed his flaming sword across Superman's chest. The Kryptonian cried out and plummeted to the ground. Diana joined him to see what was the matter.

"He…he burned me," Superman stammered.

"This creature is magical," Diana informed him, "You are vulnerable to magic. What will you do now? Withdraw?"

He caught the accusation in her tone and he frowned, "I'm going right back at him."

"And I shall be beside you," Diana said happily.

* * *

"Hawk, you need to watch out!" Dove admonished.

"Aw, shaddup!" Hawk snarled.

A fire demon punched him in the face. He retaliated and then turned on Dove, "Where the hell were you? Why didn't you warn me about that critter?"

Dove shrugged, "You wanted me to shut up. So I did."

"Lady, you are on my last nerve," Hawk growled.

"Hawk, duck," Dove instructed.

"What?" Hawk was befuddled. Another fire demon smacked him in the face. Hawk smashed it down.

"You think you're really funny, don't you?" Hawk accused.

"Only slightly," Dove admitted, "Now step aside."

Hawk finally listened and she kicked another approaching demon in the face. She smiled at him, "Wasn't that easier?"

"You still ain't my brother," Hawk snapped and he threw himself into a cluster of fire demons.

Dove sighed. Her Lord of Order patron had warned her that this partnership wouldn't be easy. She was half tempted to tell her patron where to stick it though. Maybe she would after this crisis was averted.

* * *

Cyborg's sonic cannon literally carved a channel through a sea of demons. Beside him, Vibe used his vibration inducing powers to shake the demons until they spilled onto the ground. They were inordinately pleased with themselves until they realized one thing. There was a seemingly inexhaustible supply of demons streaming out of where James Rice's apartment had used to be.

"You get the feeling we're holding back a tidal wave with just our hands?" Cyborg asked his friend.

"We can't win this until someone plugs that hole," Vibe concurred.

"Yeah, but who's gonna do that?" Cyborg wondered.

Vibe had no answer.

* * *

Captain Atom and Starman were having better luck. Their energy bursts actually shredded their demons. But as had been noticed by others, it did nothing to stem the wave of destruction.

"Want to take this to its source?" Captain Atom asked Starman.

"Gladly," Starman agreed.

They flew to the rift, but standing at its base was Obsidian. James Rice hung next to him bound in darkness. He saw his former teammates and called out to them.

"I wouldn't try what you're thinking of doing," he taunted.

"And why is that?" Captain Atom retorted.

"Because then I'll have to do _this_" Obsidian waved hand in their direction. Darkness swallowed them and they found themselves sucked into the Shadow Realms themselves. And they also discovered what lived there.

* * *

Katana was a pure engine of destruction. She cleaved off heads, arms, and bodies down the middle without a thought or concern. Black Canary had taken charge of a small group that supported Katana. Mainly they kept other demons off of her back. Catwoman and Batwoman assisted Black Canary in this effort.

"I wonder if the Shining Knight is this freewheeling." Catwoman asked Batwoman.

* * *

"Dang Justin!" Vigilante yelped as Sir Justin split another demon in two, "Ever thoughta just woundin' `em?"

"Nay," Sir Justin said tersely.

Batwing, Booster Gold, and Plastic Man were beside them. Batwing's arsenal of non-lethal weaponry kept the demons at bay temporarily but they always rose and resumed their attack. Booster's proton blaster seemed to make almost as big an impact as Sir Justin's sword.

Fortunately Plastic Man was resistant to burning so he was able to use his elasticized body to rally against the demon horde. As they continued to fight, Vigilante noticed that Black Canary's group was nearby. He called out to the Shining Knight.

"Hey Justin! See the gal posse over there? Think ya'll can clear us a path ta join `em?" Vigilante wondered.

"It shall be as you say!" Sir Justin declared and he began to cut his way to Black Canary's team.

He came alongside Katana, "Allow me the honor to fight beside you, milady."

"The honor is mine," Katana admitted. At that point they really began to create carnage.

Black Canary eased up a bit as she turned to Vigilante, "Thanks for the assist, Vig."

"Aw shucks, ma'am. We were just in the neighborhood. It's not like ya'll really need the help. Ah reckon us hombres need it more `n you," Vigilante demurred.

"No wonder Heather keeps you around," Black Canary commented.

"Ah try. Ah shorely do," Vigilante admitted, "Now whut do ya say ta killin' a few demons?"

"You're on Cowboy!" Black Canary enthused.

* * *

Fire, Ice, the Flash, Vixen, Aztek, Red Tornado, and the Ray stood their ground. The Ray's solar powers obliterated demons one by one but there were always more to fight in their place. Fire's powers were useless. The demons were energized by her flames.

Vixen was doing her best but she could only handle touching a fire demon for the briefest of moments so her contribution wasn't as large as it could have been under other circumstances. Aztek also destroyed demons by the droves. His mystical armor protected him as well as granted him major offensive capabilities. Vixen acted as his spotter and together they made a stronger gestalt than they would have been individually.

* * *

The Flash beat at demons one right after the other. His physical assault repelled them but they soon came back. He tried creating vortexes to cool their bodies and he scattered a few dozen of them.

"Hey Reddy!" Flash called out to Red Tornado, "Why don't you pitch in?"

"I cannot," Red Tornado announced, "The elemental composition of the atmosphere has been altered. The nanotech that allows me to create vortexes is unable to manipulate the air."

"But I thought Cyclone's powers had been created by her being injected with that same nanotech," Flash countered.

"Her abilities are altered by her bio interface," Red Tornado explained, "And if you have a moment, you will observe that Cyclone is barely able to generate a wind capable of moving a single demon much less a horde."

"Bummer!" Flash realized, "Well, I guess you can fight the ol' fashioned way. Give `em the ol' one-two."

"I have been. I fear I am inefficient at it," Red Tornado almost sounded sad.

"You learn by doing," Flash encouraged and then returned his full attention to the demon onslaught.

* * *

Ice was freezing demons in their tracks but even as she watched, the demons thawed themselves out through sheer effort. Her powers had never been tested like this before. In Norway, she'd lived the life of a goddess. The human world was fraught with perils she'd never dreamt of. It was little wonder her people had locked themselves away for thousands of years now. She didn't know if these beings could kill one such as her but if it was her day to die, she would make her ancestors proud of her.

* * *

Zatanna pulled Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay out of the fray. Silver Sorceress frowned, "Where have you been?

"Talking to Atom Smasher," Zatanna revealed, "Anna Fortune is among the possessed. We need her."

"Who?" Silver Sorceress was confused by this new name.

"The former JLU spellcaster I mentioned that got transferred to the JSA," Zatanna reminded her, "Remember?"

"Vaguely," Silver Sorceress dimly recalled, "Why do we need her?"

"She's an Agent of Order," Zatanna revealed, "And she has mystical weapons called spell casings. One of them may prove the key for the Justice Society's victory over the King of Tears."

"What about Surtur?" Silver Sorceress wondered.

"We'll worry about him in turn," Zatanna decided, "You and Anna are the keys to our success."

"Me?" Silver Soccer's squeaked.

"You control the White Light of Life," Zatanna reminded her, "I think that will prove instrumental in repelling the darkness of the Shadow Realms."

"Okay," Silver Sorceress said dubiously, "Do you have a picture? Because neither of even knows what she looks like."

"Atom Smasher had a couple," Zatanna handed a portrait to Silver Sorceress and a picture of the couple to Blue Jay. Zatanna grinned at Blue Jay, "She's the blonde."

"I wouldn't have guessed," he quipped.

"She's unconscious about six blocks east of here," Zatanna informed them, "Free her and bring her back ASAP."

"She's a mystic," Silver Sorceress reminded Zatanna, "What if my little 'trick' doesn't work on her?"

"Then if you need to, you find another way of freeing her. Barring that, you take the spell casings and her cannon from her," Zatanna instructed.

"And if she resists?" Blue Jay asked.

"Try not to kill her but if she leaves you no choice, do what you have to do. We _need_ those spell casings," Zatanna said grimly.

* * *

A green chisel carved its way through the possessed crowd. Once they were shunted aside, it opened into a tunnel that the Justice Society poured through. When they reached the open territory surrounding the King of Tears, Sentinel collapsed the tunnel. In his place, Jade formed a wall construct that surrounded the King of Tears and kept the possessed at bay.

"Jennie, are you sure you've got this? After all it's been a while," Sentinel inquired.

"Dad, there are certain things like being green that just never go away," Jade said wryly, "I've got this. Take care of business."

The Justice Society squared up against the King of Tears. Only the original members had ever faced him. They had no idea of the indestructible power the demigod wielded but they were about to learn.

A tentacle rose from the pulsating, bulbous mass and a stream of energy, akin in appearance to lightening streamed forth from it. Unlike lightning, however, this could make flesh crumble off of bone. Jay shoved Wildcat aside at super speed. Jesse did the same for Hourman.

"Okay, head's up people!" Sand began directing the battle while the King re-examined his options, "Sentinel, strike from the air. Flash and Jesse Quick, hit it every way you can from everywhere you can. Atom Smasher, crush the King of Tears. Commander Steel and Hourman, take him head on."

"The rest of you, follow Wildcat and deal with Johnny Sorrow," Sand instructed, "That sonuvabitch has to pay for what he did to Johnny Thunder. But don't _ever_ look at his face! If he reaches for his mask, duck and cover. He'll have to stay corporeal until he reaffixes the mask. If he approaches you, take him out without looking at him."

* * *

Sentinel used a scythe construct to slice through the King of Tear's flesh. While he attempted to cleave off a portion of the beast, the wound healed even more quickly than Sentinel recalled the King being able to do. He opted to shift his tactics and began hurling bursts of needles into the King of Tears. Unfortunately, the wounds healed nearly as fast as they were made.

* * *

Atom Smasher tripled his height until he towered over the King of Tears' immense bulk. Tentacles lashed out towards him. He took hold of them and bent them so they were redirected at the King himself. The energy bolts disintegrated flesh.

These wounds took longer to heal and Atom Smasher began to kick at the King of Tears' wounded flank. Hourman and Commander Steel joined in and began to rip away putrid flesh. Maggots dropped out of the King of Tears flesh and they came at the Justice Society members with razor sharp teeth hidden inside of round mouths.

One of them engulfed Commander Steel's arm. He stood his ground as the maggot tried to tear his arm out of its socket. While the maggot struggled, Commander Steel groped around its innards and found a mass of tissue. Grabbing hold of it, he placed his other hand on the maggot's mouth and pulled his captive arm free.

Commander Steel clutched at a ganglion mass and his arm dripped with saliva. Hourman tossed a maggot aside and grimaced at Commander Steel's work, "Helluva way to kill one of these buggers."

"Give me time. I'll make it easier," Commander Steel vowed.

* * *

Jay and Jesse raced around the King of Tears' mass and struck at the bloated creature as fast as they ran. They skirted the section where Hourman, Commander Steel, and Atom Smasher were working. As they ran, Jesse came up behind Jay.

"We aren't accomplishing anything," she lamented.

"There is a way," Jay proclaimed, "But it's dangerous."

"Like this isn't?" she wondered.

"Honey, we'd have to tap into the Speed Force. Just like your father did before he was lost inside of it," Jay warned.

"Wally made it out," Jesse countered.

"Wally had help," Jay reminded her, "You'd have to be my help."

"Why me? Why can't I tap the Speed Force?" Jesse protested.

"Jesse, you'll have to boost me so I can go fast enough to reach it," Jay told her.

"But...!" she began to squawk.

"Jesse, you have Rick to think of," Jay gently reminded her, "Your life together has just begun. Don't throw that away."

"What about you?" Jesse shot back, "Won't Joan miss you as well?"

"Joan knew what my coming back to the JSA could mean," Jay argued, "I married her after I was freed of Ragnarok, remember? My first wife had remarried and moved on decades before I even met Joan."

"Damn you!" Jesse tried not break down, "This isn't fair! It's like watching my father all over again."

"So are we going to do this?" jay wondered.

"Why not?" Jesse capitulated.

They began to race in a circle along the border of Jade's wall construct. They went faster and faster until they were passing their previous sonic booms. Jay could feel it start to happen.

"Now Jesse!" he shouted, "Break off!"

Jay had been tapping into Jesse's Speed Force presence to boost his abilities. Now he was directly touching the Speed Force itself. He vectored in on the King of Tears. He thrust his flattened hand into the King's flesh and began his circle.

Atom Smasher, Hourman, and Commander Steel had broken off when the sonic booms began. Hourman had discussed the legendary Speed Force with his wife and he had a fair idea of what she and the Flash were attempting.

The King of Tears was gutted. His innards spilled forth as his flesh was slit by Jay's efforts. Once the innards were exposed, they too were filleted. It seemed as the King of Tears was collapsing in on himself. Jay broke free.

He desperately tried to slow himself but it seemed he couldn't. He thought of Joan. They'd never had kids. It seemed the chemical process that turned him into the Flash had sterilized him. The kids in the JSA were his ersatz children. Which is why he couldn't let them die. Suddenly Jesse came up beside him and pulled at his arm. She gradually slowed herself and dropped him into a slower rate of speed through pure drag.

Eventually they slowed enough to come to a halt. Hourman rushed to his wife, "That was amazing!"

"Jay did the difficult work," Jesse admitted.

"Well it was fantastic!" Hourman enthused, "The King of Tears is nothing but a sagging bag of flesh."

"Not quite," Sand suddenly said, "Take a look now."

Everyone was staring in horror as the King of Tears regenerated. The spilled organs were simply divested as new ones grew in their place. The King's outer skin was already almost healed.

"Have any other tricks up your sleeve?" Commander Steel inquired.

"Fresh out, I'm afraid," Jay hated to admit.

* * *

"You know, you really should have brought Sandy with you," Johnny Sorrow warned the encroaching members of the JSA, "After all, he might have survived _this_."

Johnny Sorrow removed his mask. All of the JSA people hunkered down. Stymied, Johnny Sorrow approached Wildcat first. After all, the elder hero had been present at his "creation".

Sorrow reached out with his free hand to forcibly turn Wildcat towards him. What he got was an elbow in the gut. Normally being intangible, Johnny Sorrow was no longer used to physical contact much less physical pain.

Wildcat snapped off a right cross with his eyes closed. Johnny Sorrow reeled. He was used to horror and exploding eyeballs at this point. He certainly wasn't supposed to be getting trashed by a sixty year old former boxer.

He stumbled backwards and realized he had almost collided with Judomaster. Of course, he knew nothing about her so he was surprised that she evaded him without ever looking at him. He reached out for her as well. Again, she slipped out of his grasp _and_ snapped off a sidekick into his stomach.

What was it with these people and his stomach? Judomaster smashed what would have been a nose on a typical face. The terror that comprised Johnny Sorrows face writhed in pain. Judomaster returned to his midsection with a knee. A spin kick to his head convinced him to reaffix his mask.

Her phoenix punch passed through him and she opened her eyes. She tried to grab him and pin him but she couldn't touch him. She called out at Johnny Sorrow's mask was back on.

Johnny Sorrow helplessly chuckled, "It seems we're at a standstill, boys and girls."

"Standstill this!" Stargirl shouted. The Cosmic Rod belched out stellar fury. Johnny Sorrow actually cried out in pain. His only weakness, besides when he was corporeal, was cosmic energy. The original Starman and Star Spangled Kid and discovered this. Johnny Sorrow had thought their troublesome days were long gone.

Smiling from her victory, Stargirl unleashed the combined might of the Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor Belt. Johnny Sorrow recoiled in agony. He dimly recalled something about a maiden touched by stellar energies with a pure heart. Stargirl's purity rang forth from her. He suddenly realized she could prove to be his salvation.

"This day is yours, Star Lady," Johnny Sorrow suddenly decided.

"That's Star_girl_, moron," Stargirl retorted.

"Good to know," Johnny Sorrow replied with a jaunty wave, "Toodles!"

He vanished from sight. Wildcat was less than pleased, "Great. He's still loose."

"Excuse me, but what do we do about _that_?" Lightning pointed at the rapidly healing King of Tears as he unleashed energy bolt after energy bolt at the Justice Society members facing him.

"We pull the fire off of them, kid," Wildcat decided.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Red Beetle suddenly asked.

"Any way we can," Wildcat said firmly. Seeing the incredulous looks from Red Beetle, Lightning, and even Mr. America, he shrugged, "Hey, you wanted to play dress up. I know you all really wanted to join the Justice League _not_ the Justice Society. If you can't handle one of our missions how the hell can you handle a JLU mission where they face crap like this every day?"

Cyclone, King Chimera, and Ri nodded their understanding. Judomaster was as cool as ever. Stargirl got it from direct experience. From where the Batsons stood, or were bound, and Freddy Freeman stood beside Teth-Adam and Adrianna Tomaz, Wildcat knew they'd understand as well.

Now, he just had to wonder about Galatea and her little mission. Tea had been a member of four different teams in as many years. One of them had been the Legion of Doom. Then she'd been the big gun amongst the Global Guardians. Superman had made her life a living hell inside the Justice League and now she'd ended up with the Justice Society. He wondered how long that would last.

Galatea was fully trained. There was little Wildcat could teach her. It was more like she was on probation. Jay and Alan were the voices of experience she needed to hear.

Sand didn't like to hear it but the JSA was a relic. The JLU was the future. Maybe there was a way of adding the Society's legacy to the League's. Maybe not. But the JSA was from the _past_. It had been born, fought, and ostensibly died in the past. Maybe this revival wasn't such a good idea after all.

Sure, Wildcat had been nostalgic as hell. The chance to work with most of his old partners again? Who wouldn't jump at that? But their stated mission could be accomplished _within_ the League's auspices. The Justice Society already had a _museum_ dedicated to them for God's sake! Maybe the JSA brand should retire to the past even if the members stayed active.

But these considerations were for another day. Right now they had a pissed off demigod to trounce. He turned to Mr. Terrific.

"Zap us over there," Wildcat instructed, "The boys and girl need our help."

Mr. Terrific grinned, "I'm on it."

And one red flash later, they were in the midst of the struggle.


	13. Chapter 13

10 Justice League Night Falls

"This is fuggin' nuts!" Jack O'Lantern exclaimed as he blasted yet another wave of possessed soldiers. The base that the Global Guardians were housed on also supported NATO's Special Operations Command. Many, but not all, of the SpecFor soldiers had armed themselves and went a wild tear to kill anyone not similarly affected.

A desperate cry for help had been issued to the Global Guardians and they'd responded. Unfortunately, they'd been unable to stem the entire tide and an armored column had marched from Brussels to France. They were now in the heart of Paris. French troops were also running amuck as were some of the police.

"At least we have help," Owlwoman commented from beside him.

* * *

The Super Friends had been visiting their old comrades in the Global Guardians when the crisis hit. Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai had comprised one of two UN response teams when the Global Guardians had been the other force employed by the international community. The Global Guardians had been set aside in favor of the Justice League Unlimited while the Super Friends had been absorbed by the JLU.

Steel had also been consulting with NATO so he'd pitched in with the Global Guardians. Jack thought that Steel wisely knew to keep his mouth shut and do what he was told. Other JLers had pitched in as well. Rocket Red had been present at a joint NATO/Russian Federation conference. Red represented the entire Rocket Red Brigade and its mission to provide external and internal security within Russia's borders. This mission was now extending beyond those borders to include Russia's allies in the Commonwealth of Independent States. NATO had wanted assurances that this was not a provocative move in the increasing game of one upmanship in the meta-human category of weapons.

* * *

Upon reaching Paris, the Global Guardians were met by Crimson Fox. She'd signaled them through her signal device's connection to Steel and Rocket Red. She quickly directed them to the Champ de Mars where the marching forces were firing on the crowds that had sought safety in the lights of the Eiffel Tower and the surrounding park. It was here that the Global Guardians and their allies engaged the military forces.

Steel approached the armor first. Between his sledgehammer, augmented strength, and concussion blasters, he chewed his way through the column. A blurb on his comm device alerted him that Rocket Red had cut off the column at the other end and was proceeding towards Steel. It was then that the gunners within the tanks opened fire at indiscriminate targets.

Oh, they fired at Steel and Rocket Red to be sure. But they also rained fire though their own comrades in order to do so. The units in the middle of the column bracketed the surrounding landmarks. Civilians fled in droves, hindering the Global Guardians' movements.

The infantry deployed and opened fire on the oncoming heroes. Jack blazed a trail through them using his lantern's mystical might. Owlwoman flew high cover and swooped to engage flanking troops with her talons.

Thunderlord used his sonic powers to flatten attacking troops and shatter surrounding widows, raining glass upon nearby streets. The Wild Huntsman charged into the infantry lofting his spear while riding upon his horse. His hound followed and attacked trips as they tried to pull the Huntsman from his saddle. He brandished his axe and began to hack his way through the milling forces.

The Olympian used his powers of flight and strength to ambush pockets of resistance. Nearby, Maxi-Man pummeled those that escaped the Olympians wrath. The Tasmanian Devil attached himself to the Olympian's other flank and trounced the opposition with relish.

Vapor used her acidic mist form to burn and scald those that confronted her. Bushmaster attacked those that evaded her, striking them with venomous fangs. Reverb carved his way through the troops by using the vibrational powers he shared with his brother, Vibe, and shook the soldiers until their organs nearly ruptured and their bones began to fracture.

* * *

The Super Friends were protecting the fleeing crowds as military units pursued them. Apache Chief used his molecular shifting to become super dense and invulnerable one moment and incorporeal the next to maximum effect. His enemies had no idea of how to stop him so he capitalized on their confusion.

Black Vulcan's electrical powers stunned wave after wave of oncoming troops. The possessed men seemed to think that they were storming a beach from landing craft they came with such determination and ferocity. Black Vulcan was keeping them at bay but just barely. He could feel his inner resources dwindling and would need to break off and recharge his powers very soon.

Samurai released a hurricane force wind to stem the pursuit. He also had control over flames but he was afraid of what that would unleash in this volatile mix. He could see beyond the plight of he and his partners and what he saw deeply troubled him.

* * *

"Just what the deuce is wrong with them?" Godiva demanded to know, observing her teammates in action from a distance.

Godiva, Rising Sun, Echo, the Little Mermaid, Gypsy, Tuatara, and Crimson Fox stood on a nearby knoll. The theory was that they were supposed be the rearguard to prevent a successful flanking operation. Instead they'd watched in mute horror until Godiva couldn't restrain herself any longer.

"It has to be the psychic pressure we're all feeling," Rising Sun guessed, "It felled poor Praxis and some of the others have apparently just been hanging on. Perhaps those cogs have slipped now.

"This is not going to end well," Tuatara predicted. Knowing he could see the future, they accepted his words with due gravity.

"They have to be stopped!" Crimson Fox declared, "Some of their victims are French!"

"And some are British, Dutch, Norwegian, Danish, German, Belgian, Spanish, Italian, Greek, and American," Godiva declared coldly, "Should I go on to list the Canadians and the East Europeans?"

"I should have known you'd be cold hearted about this, you Brit bitch!" Crimson Fox snarled.

Ulla interposed herself between them, "Wait a minute! Now you're both doing it too!"

"We have to stop them," Gypsy suddenly declared, "What happens when they run out of soldiers to kill? There are hundreds, perhaps thousands of people, scattered around here trying to stay alive. The Super Friends are helping keep them alive but they could use some help."

"And we need to stop our people," Echo added, "Or at least slow them down."

Rising Sun made a choice, "Ulla, Echo, and Tuatara you're with me as I try to stop our fellow Guardians. Godiva, you take Gypsy and our friend Crimson Fox and assist the Super friends."

"I _knew_ you were going to say that," Tuatara bemoaned his assignment.

Ulla flew towards the closest cluster of Guardians while Rising Sun, Echo, and Tuatara approached the others on foot. Turning to Crimson Fox, Godiva smiled with syrupy sweetness; "Coming dear?"

"You're still a bitch," Crimson Fox grumped.

"Better a bitch than a whore," Godiva taunted.

"Ladies!" Gypsy forcefully interrupted, "We don't have time for this. Refight the Battle of Trafalgar some other time."

"Agreed," Godiva suddenly said, "Peace…for now."

"Until later," Crimson Fox agreed.

They headed off on foot to support the Super Friends. They reached them just in time.

* * *

August General in Iron had found himself allied with his teammates in the JLU against his comrades in China's Great Ten. OMAC, Supergirl, and Kyle Rayner had helped him stop the rampaging Chinese heroes.

Only Accomplished Perfect Physician had been in his right mind. Celestial Archer, Ghost Fox Killer, Immortal Man in Darkness, Mother of Champions, Seven Deadly Brothers, Shaolin Robot, Socialist Red Guardsman, and Thundermind had all been possessed. August General had personally faced down Ghost Fox Killer. He was immune to her lethal touch. Because of her great love for him, he tried to take her down as gently as he could.

The others hadn't fared well against the Justice League members. Accomplished Perfect Physician attended to their wounds, letting his healing touch do its work. It was then that Hal and Carol had arrived.

"No time to explain!" Hal warned, "Guy is coming in behind us and we need to stop him."

"Why couldn't you two…?" Kyle began.

"This is no time for a contest of wills," Hal snapped, "And Guy has little love in his heart for anyone but Guy."

"Here he comes!" Supergirl declared and she met Guy in the air with her fist.

It stopped Guy dead in his tracks. The blow was so powerful, his personal field wavered and he received a bloody nose. Even possessed, Guy had an extreme reaction to seeing his own blood. He smashed Kara into the ground and tried to crush her.

Kyle formed a slingshot around Guy and fired it, and Guy, off towards the distance. He turned to Hal, "Whatever you have to say, say it quick."

He helped Kara back to her feet while Hal spoke, "We need to get Guy's ring off. Carol and I can combat him while you work though his defenses and snatch the ring."

"Excuse me, but I believe I can help," OMAC declared.

"I'm not certain…" Hal began to retort when OMAC's body turned yellow.

Blades and pincers began to grow out of his arms, "Just bring him to me."

Guy was on the hunt. His ting told him Carol was nearby and he dearly wanted to kill her. A violet baseball bat suddenly smacked him the face.

Carol struck a provocative pose nearby, "Hey there! Looking for me?"

She took flight and Guy pursued. She was getting awfully tired of Gardner's attention. She swooped past Hal and Kyle. They netted Guy and flopped him onto the ground in front of OMAC.

Guy wore an evil grin and launched a spear into OMAC's chest. Only it splintered against the cyborg's yellow hide. OMAC went on the offensive. Pushing at Guy with jabs, slices, feints, and cuts, he kept Guy reeling. OMAC used his pincer arm to grab hold of Guy and pin him. Kyle used his own ring to yank Guy's power ring from his finger.

Guy literally snapped his jaws at OMAC and tried to gnaw his way through the cyborg's arm. August General in Iron approached, "Release him."

OMAC complied. Even being reputed as a dirty fighter, Guy was merely human now. Something the biometallic skinned August General had left behind some time ago. Guy of course led with a kick to the groin. August General just glared at him dismissively.

A single blow to the head put Guy out of everyone's misery. August General turned to Hal, "What do you wish to have done with him?"

"Your Great Ten teammate seems to be watching over your fallen comrades," Hal observed, "Why not place Guy in his custody?"

"Do we _have_ to allow Accomplished Perfect Physician to heal him?" August General wondered with a disdainful air.

Hal smirked, "No, I rather think he should avoid doing so in this case."

"Excellent, I shall inform him of his new duties," August General dragged Guy away.

"Why do I feel as if our problems are just beginning?" Carol inquired.

August General returned. His stiff facial features didn't betray much emotion but he seemed agitated, "The common border between the People's Republic and India has broken out in wholesale fighting. The Premier has asked us to intervene."

Hal glanced at Kyle, Kara, and Carol. They all grasped the immensity of the problem. China and India each had populations of over one billion people. China boasted a one million man army by itself. Whichever side was possessed wasn't going to stop until the neighboring population was decimated. Unless of course, the Justice League intervened as asked.

"I think I can safely volunteer us all," Hal voiced his opinion.

"Need a lift?" Carol asked OMAC.

"I would be grateful for one," OMAC admitted.

"I'll do the honors for you, August General," Hal offered.

"Unlike some Green Lanterns, you are a credit to your Corps, Hal Jordan," August General in Iron offered as thanks.

"Don't thank me just yet," Hal grinned, "You're awfully heavy. I might accidently drop you."

August General _thought_ he was joking but he couldn't be certain. Americans were so flippant that they were inscrutable.

* * *

Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay had spotted John, Shayera, and the captive Hawkman on their way to find Anna Fortune. Silver Sorceress decided to liberate Carter from the grip of the shadow realm demons in order to recruit more aid in the struggles against Surtur and the King of Tears.

It only took a brief exposure to the white light the Silver Sorceress harnessed to free Hawkman. He was embarrassed by his being taken hostage even if it was to his own darker impulses. While J'onn was left defenseless, John and Shayera led him towards the epic battles that were waging. Hawkman split off to join the Justice Society while John and Shayera hurled themselves into conflict with the fire demons. They joined Superman and Diana in their war with Surtur himself.

* * *

"There she is!" Silver Sorceress said excitedly as she pointed to Anna's rising form.

"She's awake," Blue Jay warned, "And she can fly."

"Ground her," Silver Sorceress instructed, "I'll deal with her when you do."

Blue Jay darted off. His flying skills far surpassed those of Silver Sorceress. Blue Jay flew at Anna several times to force her to the ground. Silver Sorceress surmised that Anna was fairly fearless because she met Blue Jay's attempts head on.

Anna gestured towards Blue Jay as he dove at her. Suddenly a mystical barrier formed mere inches in front of him. Unable to stop, it was like he collided with a wall. Blue Jay helplessly fell to the street below.

Anna alighted next to his prone form. She raised her hands as if to conjure an even deadlier spell when Silver Sorceress spoke, "I wouldn't do that."

Anna spun to face the Silver Sorceress. The former Champion of Angor recognized the seeds of Anna's madness. She was consumed by an inner rage. But that rage was causing her to tap extremes of her power that she'd never dared touch before. It was like a narcotic. She needed an ever bigger rush. The highs were diminishing and she craved more especially with her soul drowning in despair.

Before Anna could even twitch, Silver Sorceress bathed her in the White Light of Life. Part of Anna fought. The part that felt an affinity for the shadow demons resisted. But the other part of her, the woman that had found love and a purpose in an unfamiliar time embraced her humanity and her flaws and fought back against the lure of the shadow demons.

Whereas most shadow demons came out like an ooze, Anna's flew out of her like an expulsion. She screamed at the top of her lungs as it left and then collapsed onto her knees. She slouched there. She was weeping as Silver Sorceress came to kneel beside her.

"You're going to be okay," Silver Sorceress assured her. She saw the doubt in Anna's eyes and Silver Sorceress broke into a small smile, "I've been there. You obviously still have something to hold on to otherwise you'd have completely given in to them. Cling to that hope. In the end, there's nothing else here for you."

"Sounds like the bitter words of experience," Anna noted.

"Well, I _try_ not to be bitter," Silver Sorceress conceded, "It's sort of a day by day thing."

Anna began to take note of her surroundings. Suddenly her eyes went wide, "The King of Tears is freed. And Surtur and his armies have invaded."

Silver Sorceress studied her, "How do you know that?"

"It's a knack," Anna struggled to rise; "I have to get there. I'm unsure of what to do about Surtur but I am in possession of the one weapon that may stop the King of Tears."

Silver Sorceress wore a wry grin, "That's what Zee said. That's why she sent us to find you."

Anna heard a groan from behind her. She turned and winced, "I am rather sorry about that."

"Just don't do it again," Blue Jay gasped as he rose, "And mean it when you say you can stop one of these monsters."

"I can," Anna reassured him, "For a time."

"How long is a 'time'?" Blue Jay asked sourly.

"It's unknown. The spell is a precautionary one. It's never actually been used before," Anna shared, "I only carried it because this day was prophesied."

"And you still got caught in the cold?" Blue Jay accused.

Anna stifled a sigh, "As with most prophecies, it was so oblique as to obscure its true meaning. The only point that was made clear was the freeing of the King of Tears."

"One of the problems with the method of bringing back the King was that a magic user had to be sacrificed," Anna divulged. Seeing the blank looks on the Silver Sorceress and Blue Jay's faces, she reached conclusion; "The Thunderbolt seems bereft of purpose. I'd say Johnny Thunder was the victim."

"You don't seem very broken up about it," Blue Jay accused.

"I may not have seen as much death as you have but I've faced the fires of war," Anna said coldly, "I'll grieve in my own way when I have the time."

"What do you know of what we've seen?" Blue Jay was getting hostile now.

"You're covered by the scent of death," Anna observed, "Your eyes reflect its sight. You shouldn't ask how I know but rather why everyone else doesn't see it on you."

Blue Jay grew even more agitated but Silver Sorceress restrained him, "Look! She can help. You can fight with her to your heart's content after we save the planet. That _is_ why we came to this world, remember?"

"Stay away from me," Blue Jay snarled and he flew off.

"Oh, he's going to be a pleasant one to be around," Anna predicted.

"You just hit a little too close to home," Silver Sorceress admitted, "The wounds run deep even if they aren't fresh."

"You'll need to bury them if you're to survive this," Anna warned.

Silver Sorceress wondered if Anna's certainty was a portent of doom.

* * *

Galatea had searched several city blocks. Finally she heard screams. But then again she heard cries of terror coming from the entire city. But with the entire possessed population defending the so-called "King of Tears" there were fewer reasons to scream away from the battle waging around the wreckage of James Rice's apartment.

She followed the sounds and found what she'd been looking for. Solomon Grundy was lumbering down the street. A zombie was hard enough to take but one Grundy's size and current foul disposition was a frightful thing. Even Galatea was reluctant to present herself to him since she had no idea of how he'd respond.

Galatea knew she could beat him in a physical contest. She could even overpower him to the point of rendering him unconscious. But that would only be for a few minutes and then he would rise up and start coming again.

She didn't want to have to try and destroy him. For one thing, she wasn't certain it was even possible. And for another, Solomon was a friend. A rather childlike friend but he was loyal to her when many others had turned against her. She hated the idea of rewarding such loyalty with destruction.

Galatea alighted in front of him and held her hands up, "Easy Solomon. I'm not here to fight."

Grundy threw a punch. She caught his arm and restrained it until he pulled it back. He tried again only harder. Galatea responded the same way. Grundy stepped back and blinked at her several times. She could see the dawning recognition in those black orbed eyes.

He suddenly let out a bellowing roar and the darkness sloughed off of him. He settled down and plaintively looked at Galatea, "Tea? Did Grundy hurt you?"

She chuckled, "No, Solomon. You were a good boy."

"Where is Grundy?" he wondered.

"Still in Detroit," she offered as an explanation. She was never certain of how much he really grasped, "Are you ready to help some people?"

"Will it hurt the darkness?" Grundy asked.

"Yes, very much so," Galatea promised him.

"Then Grundy is ready," he replied.

Galatea found she was ready too.


	14. Chapter 14

10 Justice League Night Falls

Hawkman immediately dove at the King of Tears. Evading the twisting mass of tentacles that were busy shooting at the Justice Society, he lashed out at the King with his Nth metal sword. The King of Tears suddenly shrieked in pain as Hawkman caught an updraft and soared away. Sentinel and Stargirl were also in the air and observed something.

"Lookit that!" Stargirl exclaimed, "He didn't just heal right up!"

Sentinel paused to shield them from an energy burst from the King of Tears, "You're right, Star. He _isn't_ healing. Carter's sword disrupts magic. That means it can inflict real harm on the King of Tears."

Sentinel erected another shield as he turned to Stargirl, "Star, you said your Cosmic Rod and Cosmic Convertor Belt hurt Johnny Sorrow?"

"Yeah?" she thought she saw where this was going, "So you want me to blast this ugly?"

"Yes, but I want to you to strike out at the King of Tears _exactly_ where Hawkman cut him," Sentinel explained.

Stargirl wore a giddy smile, "Sure thing."

Sentinel opened a portal in the shield. The King of Tears must have been more aware of them than Sentinel had counted on because a tentacle began to swing in their direction, "Now Courtney!"

Stargirl used the Cosmic Rod in conjunction with the powers granted her by the Cosmic Convertor Belt. The combined staff discharge with the energy stars produced by the belt slashed a swathe through the King of Tears wounded flank. The King of Tears emitted an angry roar and all of his tentacles swung towards Sentinel and Stargirl.

"Keep it up, Star!" Sentinel urged, "I'll keep you protected."

Stargirl redoubled her efforts as the King of Tears countered her blast with a combined discharge of his own. At first, the King's efforts stemmed Courtney's tide. Incrementally though, she pushed the King's beams back towards their source.

"A little help?" Stargirl grunted at Sentinel.

He could see that his younger partner was struggling. He moved his shield to the source of the problem. The resultant backlash caused the King of Tear's tentacles to disintegrate themselves. Of course, they quickly began to regrow but they had an unparalleled opportunity.

Sentinel dropped his shield, "Pour it on, Star! While he's wounded and can't strike back!"

Stargirl channeled her powers through an act of will but she was also a conduit for them. She'd never attempted to reach her limits before but she dared reach for those heights now. She flayed the flesh from what bones the King of Tears had. When she poured out as much power as her body could take, she ended the onslaught.

Looking to Sentinel, she dazedly asked Sentinel; "Did I get him?

Sentinel beamed with pride, "Yes Courtney, you definitely got him."

"Good. `Cause I'm gonna pass out now," with that declaration made, Stargirl promptly fainted.

Sentinel used his ring to catch her and the Cosmic Rod. He delivered her to a frantic Billy Batson, "Take care of her, son. She may have just saved the planet."

Billy profusely thanked Sentinel and began tending to Stargirl. Teth-Adam suddenly made an observation, "It seems another has returned to the fold."

Sentinel turned to see Anna coming in for a landing. The Silver Sorceress had broken ranks to rejoin Blue Jay so she'd come alone. But moments later, Galatea came in as well carrying Solomon Grundy. Sentinel had never been so happy to see his former foe.

"Now we shall see the course of worlds changed," Teth-Adam predicted.

Sentinel wondered what he meant by that but Teth-Adam urged him to return to the others. Sentinel flew to their location. Sand was pulling everyone back from the King of Tears. Most of the JSA had engaged the demigod while he was wounded.

"This had better be good, Anna," Sand warned, "Because we may never get a better opportunity to effectively strike out at the King of Tears."

"Tosh," Anna chastised him, "Your efforts are already in vain. He's healing again and you know it. However, I can bind the King of Tears and Courtney can destroy him."

"She tried," Sand grated, "That's how we got here."

"Not with her cosmic weapons," Anna rebutted him, "With Carter's sword. She has to enter the carcass and stab the King's heart."

"Why?" Sand suddenly asked.

"Because she has a pure heart and that is what is required to slay the beast," Anna began to explain.

"So does Maxine. I say we send Cyclone in instead," Sand interjected.

"But Cyclone hasn't been touched by cosmic energies," Anna countered, "Courtney _has_ and that is the second part of the recipe."

"And this will permanently kill the King of Tears?" Sand wanted to know.

Anna shrugged, "So it's said. Even if it doesn't completely kill him it will lock him out of this dimension for all eternity."

Sand turned to Galatea, "Get Star. She needs to slay a dragon."

Galatea was slightly irked by his brusque manner but Sentinel intervened, "I'll come with you."

* * *

While Courtney couldn't recall why she was asleep, she knew she didn't want to wake up. And some idiot kept jostling her. Finally she began to recognize Billy's voice.

"Wake up, Court," he pleaded.

_Aww, he thinks I'm dead,_ Stargirl thought his anguish was sweet. When she opened her eyes, expecting to see Billy gazing at her with adoration, she came to a rude realization. She was being watched by an entire audience.

Billy did look concerned. She had to give him that but she could tell her present condition was the least of his worries. The expectant look Sentinel wore tipped her off to trouble brewing.

And she suddenly remembered why she'd fainted, "Ohhh no! Count me out."

Sentinel looked miffed. Galatea smirked, "Let's have a little chat."

Stargirl could tell Tea wasn't making this a request. Stargirl exchanged one last look into Billy's eyes. What she saw there was an unwavering confidence in her. With a sigh she rose.

She looked around for the Cosmic Rod. Seeing it lying by itself several feet away she instinctively reached out for it and it leapt into her hand. She was as startled as Freddy seemed to be.

"When the hell did you start doing that?" Freddy inquired.

"Just now," Stargirl shrugged and followed Galatea as the women drew some distance from the others.

Adrianna fired off rapid fire Egyptian to Teth-Adam. He somberly nodded his agreement. Billy inquired as to what she had said.

"Adrianna is of the opinion Courtney will set out on her appointed task," Teth-Adam shared, "I tend to agree."

"Set out, but not accomplish, isn't that what you mean?" Billy became aggravated.

Teth-Adam gave him a pitying look, "Not at all, Billy Batson. Courtney Whitmore's heart is pure. She can accomplish this task. The question remains, does she have the will and drive to do so?"

"You should have seen her the first time she faced the King of Tears," Sentinel advised, "We wouldn't even have this opportunity with her."

"Indeed," Teth-Adam mused, "Then let us hope Anna Fortune's weapon can contain the beast long enough for Courtney to slay it."

"It will and so will she," Billy asserted.

Teth-Adam bestowed a benevolent smile upon Billy, "We have rarely seen eye to eye but on this we agree. Courtney Whitmore is a true hero. Ted and Jack Knight chose wisely."

Sentinel grinned, "As I recall, Star started out by stealing the Cosmic Convertor Belt from Pat Dugan."

"Yet either he or the Knights could have stripped the belt from her at any moment. Instead they eventually bequeathed the Cosmic Rod upon her as well. Would you not say they made choices along the way?" Teth-Adam inquired.

Sentinel had to relent, "I'd have to say they did."

Teth-Adam nodded his agreement, "And they chose wisely. And so did you, Billy Batson. She is a fine consort for a Marvel. The wizard must agree for he has not deigned it necessary to separate you two."

"He wouldn't do that," Billy protested and then he wavered, "Would he?"

"Trust the voice of experience, lad," Teth-Adam urged, "The wizard does as he deems fit regardless of the human cost."

"I wonder how hard of a sales pitch this is going to be." Sentinel suddenly wondered.

* * *

"You want me to go _inside_ the King of Tears?" Stargirl yelped, "Like _swallowed_ inside?"

"Not quite," Galatea replied, "You gouged open gaping wounds through which you can enter the King of Tears' internal organs. You just have to find his heart and plunge Hawkman's sword into it."

"No carving? No slice and dice?" Stargirl inquired.

"Anna says a simple stab will do," Galatea informed her, "Preferably up to the hilt."

Stargirl gave her an incredulous look. Galatea shrugged, "It's a big heart."

"If I do this, he never comes back?" Stargirl wanted to know, "As in, I never have to do it again, _ever_?"

"That's the deal," Galatea assured her.

"What about my gear?" Stargirl suddenly wondered.

Galatea smirked, "Oh, I think you'll want that with you. After all, you're probably going to have to blast your way into the thoracic cavity."

Stargirl rolled her eyes, "This just gets better and better. Tea, never try to sell a used car. That's all I gotta tell you. `Cause your sales pitch sucks."

Galatea grinned, "Being married to Blackhawk it's more likely I'd be selling a plane."

Galatea studied her, "So are you ready?"

"Yeah," Stargirl grimly agreed, "Let's do this before the big bad grows anything else back."

* * *

Anna loaded her spell casing. It was the only one left from her original load. She aimed and fired. Tendrils of energy wrapped themselves around the King of Tears' carcass and he froze in place.

"I don't know how long you will have," Anna told Stargirl, "But the time will be lengthened by the monster's wounded condition."

"Right," Stargirl said sourly. She turned to Hawkman and held out the Cosmic Rod, "Trade ya."

"Won't you need that?" Hawkman said as he accepted the proffered staff and handed over his sword.

"I've got the belt," Stargirl held up her free hand and energy stars flitted about all around it, "I started with just the belt. I just don't use it as much with having the staff around. But it'll blast a hole in just about anything. So I'm good."

Like the Cosmic Rod, the Cosmic Convertor Belt allowed its possessor to fly so Stargirl flew to the King of Tears' frozen carcass. Reaching out she pulled aside a torn flap of flesh, "Ewww! I think I'm gonna hurl."

Forcing down her gag reflex, she ventured into the space revealed. Maggots hung from the wounded areas. Fortunately, they too were immobilized. Stargirl didn't even want to think about the visceral fluids that were coating her. She promised herself a month long shower when this was over.

She pushed her way through several layers and had to use the belt's energies to blast through a few natural barriers. Finally she came to a shroud that seemed to be important. Because the balloon-like objects next to it seemed to be lungs.

She fried the membrane and the King of Tears' heart lay before her. She swallowed hard. It was as big as she was and twice as round. It suddenly tremored and then began to beat. Stargirl's rising sense of panic almost overwhelmed as the desire to flee gripped her.

Forcing herself to be steady, she marched up to the heart and plunged the sword into it. Only it got caught halfway in. Stargirl pushed on it for all she was worth, "Oh hell, no! You're goin' down you ugly mother!"

The hilt of the sword reached the cardiac walls and still Courtney pushed. The heart began to arrest and then blood began to pour from the blade's edges. It glommed onto Stargirl's boots but she didn't care at this point. She held the blade inside the heart as it bucked and spasmed.

With a quivering convulsion, the heart stopped beating. A portal opened above the heart and began to suck it in. Stargirl yanked Hawkman's sword out and began to find her way out. She needed the damn sword or the cantankerous bastard might not give the Cosmic Rod back. Using her belt, she freely blasted her way through the flesh she had crawled through earlier.

Stargirl stumbled out into the open and took flight away from the rapidly disappearing corpse. She watched as it sucked inside of itself and then vanished like it had never been there. Yet, she knew it had. Its rebirth had cost Johnny Thunder his life and that could never be repaid.

She heard cheers from behind her and Stargirl felt embarrassed. She was floating out in front of the rest of the JSA like she was on display. She landed in front of Anna.

"Next time, get a stronger spell," Stargirl advised.

She turned to Hawkman and returned his bloodied sword to him, "Here you go. A little messy but good as new. Can I have my staff back now?"

Hawkman grinned, "Well, I tried to bloody it up for you but Sand objected to me spearing anyone."

She wasn't sure if he was joking or not so she happily received her Cosmic Rod. Galatea just grinned at her, "Well you're certainly a mess."

"Yeah well, I guess there goes my victory kiss," Stargirl grumped.

She suddenly found herself in Billy's arms and he joyfully kissed her despite the blood and gore. She found herself helplessly laughing, "You goof! I'm a mess!"

"Who cares?" Billy wanted to know, "You're still alive and you just helped save the planet! What's a little blood after that?"

"Is it any wonder why I love you?" Stargirl inquired.

Billy's eyes went wide and Courtney realized what she'd just said, "Is it too late to declare a Freudian slip?"

"I love you too," he said with all sincerity, "I guess I should have said so before."

"No, I think the timing is perfect," Stargirl shared.

"Maybe not," Billy said ruefully as Sand began gathering the JSA.

"We've only just begun," Sand warned, "The Justice League came here because they thought we needed saving. As it turns out, they might need _us_ to save _them_. Everybody with me?"

There was a general shout of consent. Sand's grin was hidden by his gas mask, "Then let's show them how it's done."

* * *

Diana caught Surtur's blazing sword with her bracelets, "Now Shayera!"

The Thanagarian swooped in and bashed the fire demon lord in the face with her Nth metal mace. It disrupted the creature's magical essence, thereby causing him pain. Surtur snapped his head around and belched hellfire at her.

John shielded Shayera in a bubble construct but the sheer heat made her want to pass out. Superman snapped off a roundhouse punch that staggered Surtur. But then the demon lord chuckled and spat fire at Superman.

Superman cried out in agony as the mystical flames scorched him. He plummeted to the ground below. Diana was soon by his side as were John and Shayera. John used a construct shield to block Surtur's next sword stroke.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast!" John demanded.

"I have to move him," Diana decided, "Shield me."

John and Shayera moved with Diana as the left Surtur's side. As they were departing they came across the approaching JSA team. Galatea looked at Superman and saw he was near critical condition and rapidly slipping away. She turned to the others.

"I have to guide Princess Diana to Dr. Mid-Nite," Galatea announced, "I'll be back in a minute."

Galatea turned to Diana, "Follow me. We have a physician standing by."

Diana nodded gratefully and followed Galatea to the _Raven_ wreckage. Dr. Mid-Nite was fairly confident Lady Blackhawk was stabilized so he shifted into Superman's treatment with nary a moment to spare. Galatea checked on Lady Blackhawk.

"How is she doing?" Galatea inquired.

"She's an old war horse," Blackhawk grinned, "Doc thinks she'll make a full recovery."

"Great news," Galatea smiled, "But I have to go."

"Kick ass and don't take names," Blackhawk advised. She left after a quiet kiss.

Blackhawk turned to Diana, "He's in good hands. Dr. Mid-Nite is a top flight physician. Even if he wasn't a costume he'd still be changing the world one patient at a time."

"Let's hope so," Diana was cautiously optimistic, "If you recall, Clark isn't even human."

"Neither is Tea but Doc has patched her up on occasion," Blackhawk assured her, "It's not just exterior appearances that are the same. The fundamentals of the body are pretty similar between Kryptonian and humans."

"I thought Galatea was an Argoan," Diana teased him.

"Argo was colonized by Krypton so they're essential the same," Blackhawk retorted.

"Princess, he's conscious and wishes to speak with you," Dr. Mid-Nite interrupted.

Diana knelt next to Superman, "Clark?"

"Don't stop on my account," he said through a ravaged throat, "You have a world to save."

"And I shall," Diana promised, "But heal. Alexandra needs her father and I need my husband."

"I will. I promise," Superman managed, "Now go."

She flew off and he passed out. Dr. Mid-Nite was left to wonder how effectively Superman could keep his promise to his wife. He wasn't used to injury or such pain. If he were to live, he had to find depths he'd never tapped before.

* * *

Zatanna had stepped up to face Surtur as the JSA arrived. Hawkman soared in and slashed at Surtur with his sword. The demon lord bellowed in pain.

Stargirl hammered at him with the stellar energies of her staff and belt. STRIPE protected Courtney's back and leveled weapon's fire at the monstrosity. Solomon Grundy tried taking the demon lord's feet out from underneath him. The magic that kept him alive prevented him from being injured by Surtur's flames.

Anna joined Zatanna, "What ho, Zee?"

Zatanna grinned, "I'm glad to see you to. I take it the King of Tears has been dealt with?"

"Rather permanently," Anna assured her, "Now the question is, how do we deal with this beastie?"

"I have an idea," Zatanna said, "What do you know of the Alkera Charm?"

Anna's bandana mask hid her smile, "Excellent thought."

"Care to assist me?" Zatanna asked, "There's power in numbers."

"Of course," Anna said, "It would be far more powerful if we could call all four corners but we two shall have to suffice."

The two spellbinders began their work and the JLU and JSA were surprised when Surtur suddenly froze solid. Seeing an opportunity as she streaked in, Galatea smashed the frozen statue Surtur had become. She alighted near the mages with a smile.

"That was brilliant!" Galatea enthused.

"Unfortunately, not as much as you might think," Anna replied.

As the assembled JLU and JSA members gathered, they realized that the frozen chunks of ice were now burning embers. And those embers were gathering. Zatanna broke the bad news.

"Surtur will recompose himself soon," she announced, "However, we have a respite in which to plan our final attack. Anna and I may be able to not only close the dimensional portal that granted Surtur and his demons access to Earth, but we might be able to reverse the traction of the portal and suck those forces back into Ragnarok. But we'll need time."

"Then we shall buy it for you," Diana announced as she arrived, "Regardless of the cost."


	15. Chapter 15

13 Justice League Night Falls

"Look out!" Jesse Quick blurted as she streaked in and smacked a demon before it could mangle Hawk.

"Watch it, sister!" Hawk snarled and stomped off.

Jesse turned to Dove, "Is he always this cranky?"

"Male PMS," Dove smirked.

A demon lunged at Jesse but Hourman intercepted it and smashed its head into its shoulders. The caved in head stayed compacted while the demon fled. Hourman grinned at Jesse.

"I'll suppose now you'll tell me you knew I was going to do that," he chuckled.

"No, I'm going to tell you you're _supposed_ to do that," Jesse smirked in reply, "It's all part of the marital package."

"You mind hanging around for a bit?" Dove wryly asked, "Hawk and I may not be romantic partners but he could use some role modeling in the superhero partners thing."

"Hey Dovey!" Hawk bellowed, "You comin'?"

Dove's expression turned rueful, "See what I mean?"

Jesse turned to Hourman, "Why don't you lend Hawk a hand?"

"How about a fist?" Hourman retorted.

"Now play nice, Rick," Jesse scolded him.

"Give me a sec," Hourman popped another Miraclo pill and swigged it down with water from the hourglass shaped flask he carried around his neck, "Have to recharge, you know."

He left with a jaunty grin and Jesse smacked another onrushing demon, "God, I love that man."

"You two seem well suited for each other," Dove admitted as she chopped another demon's head clean off, "Hawk and I aren't that lucky."

"We'd heard that Hawk's brother was dead and you'd taken over as Dove," Jesse admitted between punches, "I take Hawk resents you."

"Like nothing else," Dove shared, "Not that being partners with him is my idea of fun."

"Then why are you with him?" Jess had to inquire.

"I suppose _someone_ should know," Dove sighed, "What do you know about how Hawk and I get our powers?"

"Fate said Hawk receives them from a Lord of Chaos while you get yours from another Lord of Order," Jesse shared, "Although he didn't sound happy about either scenario."

"None of the Lords are," Dove confided, "A Lord of Chaos fell in love with a Lord of Order. She reciprocated his feelings and they were both castigated by their peers. Exiled, they created Hawk and Dove as a demonstration that the two sides could successfully cooperate. And that theory held true…until now."

"Well, I understand Hawk is rather volatile. Hourman's last mission with the JLU included Hawk as a team member. He was so out of control that Mr. Terrific ordered him off of the mission. And that was with his brother still being alive," Jesse related to Dove.

Dove grimaced, "Hawk takes being the avatar of Chaos a little too seriously. The only reason I'm partnered with him is because it was mandated by my patron. Otherwise I lose my powers."

"And I take it those are important to you," Jesse mused.

Dove shrugged after ramming her pal into a demon's face, "I majored in International Relations at school because I want to help people work out their problems and differences. Being Dove is just that on a quantum scale."

Jesse smiled, "I guess it is."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be helping your woman?" Hawk demanded to know after Hourman took up station near him.

"My _wife_ can bench press a car, so mind your manners or she'll break your beak," Hourman advised.

"I'd like to see her try," Hawk snorted derisively.

"Don't push it, Bird Brain. Jesse loves taking on challenges like that," Hourman warned.

Hawk spared a second to glance over his shoulder, "Why is she talking to Dove?"

"You sound protective of her," Hourman observed, "And a little jealous."

"She doesn't know what she's doing!" Hawk snapped, "She's goin' to get herself killed."

"Like your brother did," Hourman caught on.

"Don't you talk about my brother!" Hawk yelled.

"As I understand it, your brother died saving your life," Hourman replied, "I'd say he'd probably feel the sacrifice was worth it."

"Well, it wasn't!" Hawk angrily declared.

Hourman shrugged between punches, "That sounds more like a personal issue. But when it comes to this new Dove, I'd say a Lord of Order would make a good choice. She did the first time around. What would be different now?"

"She don't know nuthin'!" Hawk bellowed, "She…!"

"Did you or your brother know how to be superheroes when you were chosen?" Hourman sharply inquired, "Or avatars of Order and Chaos?"

"Well, not exactly," Hawk allowed.

"But you were given that knowledge," Hourman recalled from reading up on Hawk and Dove after Dr. Fate's rant about them, "It seems that part still holds true."

"It don't mean nuthin'!" Hawk retorted, "She's still a…"

Picking up Hawk faltered, Hourman added; "She's still a woman. Right?"

"Yes, dammit!" Hawk declared.

"Like I said before, it sounds like a personal problem," Hourman restated, "And it's one you need to fix."

Hawk wished Hourman had something he didn't already know.

* * *

"Watch out!" Commander Steel shouted a warning as he began punching demons that had flanked Vibe and Cyborg.

"Thanks!" Vibe gratefully replied, "I can take them now."

"Just stay focused on what you're doing," Atom Smasher said as he grew and towered over the field of battle, "Commander Steel and I have your backs."

"Aren't you Atom Smasher?" Cyborg asked as his sonic cannon blasted away at yet another horde of demons, "I thought you'd quit the Justice League to join the Justice Society."

"They were packing my girlfriend off to the JSA and my godfather was a founding member. So what would you do?" Atom Smasher asked.

"I'd probably pack up as well," Cyborg admitted.

"Yeah, well, things aren't always going to be this way," Atom Smasher said as he crushed demon after demon.

"What's that supposed to mean," Vibe wondered.

Commander Steel never wavered in his battle as he answered, "The founding members have basically stated they're just prepping the younger members of the JSA for League membership. So eventually the two teams will unite."

"The sooner the better," Atom Smasher opined.

"I thought you wanted to be part of the JSA," Commander Steel reminded his teammate.

"I did," Atom Smasher retorted, "I just didn't know they were going to hold us back like they do. I thought it was going to be like the old days. This is the first _real_ mission we've been on."

"In the 'old days' the Justice Society was the _only_ super team," Commander Steel reminded Atom Smasher.

"Well maybe in the 'new days' there should only be a Justice League," Atom Smasher suggested.

"Hey, you guys got my vote for membership!" Vibe declared.

"And mine," Cyborg agreed.

"Let's worry about the future later," Commander Steel advised, "Right now we have a demon filled world to save."

The others agreed and got busy. Commander Steel pondered Atom Smasher's words though. They made a lot of sense. He'd have to bring the point up with Wildcat and the other senior members later. The fact that his grandfather had been in the Justice Society gave him extra weight that some of the others lacked. It seemed time to exert that influence.

* * *

"Gangway! Comin' through!" Wildcat yelled out a warning as he and the newest members of the Justice Society plowed their way into the demon horde.

The JSA bolstered the JLU's flanks. Black Canary and Vigilante had been so caught up with defending Katana and Sir Justin's backs they'd neglected the approach from their own rear. Black Canary was delighted to see Wildcat, of course.

Ted Grant had raised Dinah Drake upon the original Black Canary's death. He'd taken care of her since her mother had died and had also trained her ever since Dinah expressed an interest in taking up her mother's mantle as Black Canary. He'd been disappointed when she joined the government's Team 7. He'd been happy for her that she'd met Kurt Lance and married him but he'd always felt something wasn't quite right in paradise.

And then Kurt had gone on a mission without Dinah. He'd disappeared and the United States government had declared him "lost in action" and "presumed dead". However, Wildcat wasn't certain all the facts were in.

Wildcat had long suspected Amanda Waller was involved in Team 7. Dinah hadn't reported Waller's direct involvement but Colonel Rick Flagg had directed the unit just as he later led Task Force X. Flagg had been declared MIA shortly after Task Force X's incursion into the second _Watchtower_ to obtain the Destroyer.

Wildcat had undertaken the occasional mission on behalf of the US government over the decades. As such, he had made some important contacts. It seemed a new star was on the rise within the covert operations world. A Colonel Steve Trevor had slid from the strictly military side of things to ARGUS' bosom.

Dinah's current flame, Green Arrow, was unaware that his former protégé, Speedy, was involved with the current incarnation of Task Force X. Speedy had broken his "partnership" with Green Arrow some years ago. He'd been disgusted with his apparent lack of recognition. He'd briefly served alongside the Teen Titans.

But two things happened to break that connection: Speedy was no longer a teen. And, he'd attracted ARGUS' attention. The DEO had made the approach and brokered Speedy's induction into ARGUS. Needing a reliable field commander, Speedy had been a perfect complement to Nightshade. Nightshade hadn't wanted the top slot so she'd refused to accept command when it was offered.

Nightshade also still held a grudge against the government handlers that had sent King Faraday to his death. King Faraday and Rick Flagg had been on a joint mission when they'd vanished. Faraday had enjoyed a similar relationship with Nightshade that Wildcat shared with Black Canary. She'd been devastated by his disappearance.

Director Bones had briefed Sentinel, Jay, Sand, Mr. Terrific, and Wildcat on a rising trend. Meta-humans and costumes in government service were rapidly disappearing. The country with the most disappearances was the United States. The DEO had wanted the JSA to investigate.

Sand had argued that the Justice Society's current mission was as a protector of domestic interests. If the government was losing super agents, they needed to find their own way to stop the hemorrhage. Sentinel and Jay hadn't agreed. Mr. Terrific had been on the fence. Wildcat advised that they shouldn't involve themselves with the government any more than they already had.

Director Bones had dryly pointed out that the JSA hardly had an antagonistic relationship with the US government, or any other, unlike some super teams that were now sponsored by the UN. Sand was stubborn though and swayed Mr. Terrific into declining. Sentinel and Jay acquiesced but they were disappointed. They said problems like this rarely went away because they were ignored. The US tried that with Germany and Japan in WWII and it hadn't worked out.

* * *

Wildcat set all those concerns aside as Black Canary's face lit up, "Ted!"

"How's my girl doing?" Wildcat jovially asked, "`Cause you're looking better than ever."

"Flatterer," she accused as she delivered a sidekick to a demon's face, "What are you doing here? I thought the JSA was fighting some monster."

"We kinda killed him," Wildcat said dismissively as he punched one demon and then another, "Actually Stargirl saved the day."

"Courtney?" Black Canary wasn't certain she'd actually caught that.

"Yup," Wildcat proudly affirmed it, "Girl's got guts. And she's doing things with the rod and belt that neither Ted nor Sylvester ever thought about."

Black Canary nodded her acceptance of that assessment, "So who are your friends?"

Wildcat filled Black Canary in while the other filtered in amongst the JLers and began pitching in. Mr. America seemed to gravitate towards Vigilante. He used his electro-whip to explode a demon's face while Vig was reloading.

"Boy howdy!" Vigilante chuckled, "Ah'm shore glad yore on our side, pardner."

Mr. America cracked his whip again with similar results, "I just wish I could keep it up all day."

"Ah know whut ya mean. Ah'm runnin' low on ammo," Vigilante divulged.

"I've heard you use some kind on non-lethal hyperkinetic round," Mr. America shared.

"That sounds like a professional query," Vig observed.

"Sorry," Mr. America relented, "Ten years with the FBI has a tendency to leave a mark."

Vigilante chuckled, "Well, so do these."

His first shot detonated a demon skull. The round pierced the face of the demon behind it as well. Vigilante whooped it up.

"Yee haw! Ah do love it when they line up like that!" he enthused. Vigilante took aim for a second shot and asked Mr. America, "So whut do they call ya?"

"Mr. America," he shared, "Actually, I'm admittedly the _second_ Mr. America. I'm just trying to carry on my friend's legacy as best I can."

"That's pretty durn good of ya," Vigilante expressed his opinion, "Ah'm…"

"Vigilante," Mr. America grinned, "I worked at the Oklahoma City field office. You helped us bag a few Timothy McVeigh disciples just before the Thanagarians came. I was pretty impressed."

"Thanks," Vigilante felt embarrassed, "Whut d'ya say to tryin' to herd these cowpokes my way?"

"Anything for a friend," Mr. America stated. As Mr. America moved off to reposition himself to feed demon's Vigilante's way he had no idea of the swell of pride in Vig's chest.

* * *

"Ladies," Lightning said by way of greeting, "Need a hand?"

Batwoman grinned, "I never expected to see you here."

"You don't seem to ever want to run across me," Lightning said snippily.

"Do I detect a major attitude?" Catwoman asked snarkily, "And what's with the stabby lightning bolts sticking out all over on your outfit."

Batwoman buried her face in her hand. Selina had just committed a major gaffe. Lightning wore a cocky smile.

"Watch and learn, bitch," she snorted.

Lightning stretched out her hands and held them out there as a wave of demons came galloping headlong at them.

"Waving 'bye, bye'?" Catwoman sneered.

Electrical energy surged out of Lightning's hands in tow steady stream. The demons were cut apart by the streams. Some exploded and others lost limbs or had their heads severed. They beat a retreat.

Lightning copped an attitude, "Still wanna tussle?"

"Who are you again?" Catwoman inquired.

"The name's Lightning," she declared, "Get used to it `cause you're gonna hear it a lot."

Catwoman looked to Batwoman, who shrugged; "She's Black Lightning's daughter."

"Who?" Catwoman blurted.

Lightning stormed off in a huff and Batwoman shook her head, "Did you just stick your head up Gotham's ass and get stuck there while growing up?"

"Whatever," Catwoman said dismissively, "So who was the guy?"

"Actually, he's still alive," Batwoman remarked, "Jefferson Pierce gained electrical powers and became one of the rare superheroes that existed between the Fifties and the Nineties. Once Superman and Batman showed up at the end of the Nineties, the lid seems to have been lifted off the superhero gig."

"So where and when did this 'Black Lightning' operate?" Catwoman kept an eye on the milling demons approaching them.

"Black Lightning operated in Chicago between the Seventies and the Nineties. He retired after Superman and Batman appeared," Batwoman explained, "But after he retired he helped create the man we know as Black Vulcan."

"Like test tube create?" Catwoman wondered. Seeing Batwoman's incredulous stare, "Hey! Take a look at Galatea and tell me it doesn't happen."

"Point taken," Batwoman allowed, "Black Vulcan was some kind of recruit that Jefferson Pierce dug up when he wanted to recreate the accident that made him Black Lightning. He didn't know his daughter Jennifer already had those self same powers."

"And so now he's a proud super hero daddy?" Catwoman quipped.

"Lose the attitude, Kyle," Batwoman advised, "Pierce is pleased with Black Vulcan's career and success. But he's terrified now that Jennifer is on the streets as a costume as well. She abandoned her plans to go to college in order to work full time as a masked vigilante."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Catwoman inquired.

"I'm a detective, remember? It's my profession and how I pay the bills," Batwoman reminded her.

"No need to get defensive," Catwoman retorted, "I'm a jewel thief by profession but you don't see me making a living that way anymore."

"There's a reason," Batwoman groaned, "It's hard to be in the Justice League if you're in prison."

"Look, we can argue good, bad, and indifferent later. Sparky is about to face down another mob of demons. Only it looks like they're coming at her from four sides," Catwoman observed.

"So she could use some help," Batwoman smiled, "Good thinking."

"I just don't want her getting killed until she shows me how to short out electronically locked safes," Catwoman insisted.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," Batwoman smirked.

* * *

Plastic Man, Booster Gold, and Batwing were fending off another wave of demonic invaders when a red garbed woman threw herself into the fray. While Plastic Man relied on his elastic powers, and Booster and Batwing resorted to their technological weapons, Red Beetle primarily used her body and her athleticism to manhandle the demons.

"Did someone paint the Blue Beetle red and give him boobs?" Plas inquired.

"It's been known to happen," Booster remarked.

Plastic Man grinned. Booster's fiancée, Claire, had been born _Christopher_. With Booster's financial help and moral support, she'd finally undergone Sexual Reassignment Surgery and fully transitioned. Now they were getting married next week. Of course, Plastic Man was marrying Penny _this_ weekend, assuming the Earth was still around two days from now.

"We should help her," Batwing decided. He used his jet pack and flight wings to reach her position and then he began to thrash demons with his bare hands as well. Red Beetle gratefully noticed this.

"Nice moves," she grinned, "And here I thought you were all about the toys."

"My equipment is useful but it has its limits," Batwing remarked, "But with my body as my weapon, my only limit is human endurance."

She noted his accent, "You're not from the States, are you?"

"No," he replied tersely, "Is this a problem?"

Red Beetle found time to laugh between opponents, "Not at all. I have an awful case of wanderlust and like to travel. I'm just wondering if I've visited your country and just forgotten the accent like a silly school girl."

"I am from the Democratic Republic of Congo," Batwing revealed.

"Okay, I've never been there so now I don't feel so bad," Red Beetle gushed relief, "Maybe I could go and you could show me around?"

Batwing was momentarily speechless. He was so stunned, a demon smacked upside the head. Red Beetle took the monster down.

"I'm so sorry. That was my fault," Red Beetle apologized.

"No, it's my fault," Batwing ruefully admitted, "You really want to come to my country and have me as your guide?"

"Yes," Red Beetle asserted.

"But you don't even know me," Batwing feebly protested.

"I know you're willing to put on that outfit and risk your life for total strangers," Red beetle began, "And I know you're in the Justice League. How much more trustworthy do you need to be?"

Batwing wore a wry smile, "It seems you have me."

"Good," Red Beetle was relieved to hear it, "We can talk more when we get passed this."

"Not 'if'?" Batwing inquired.

"There is no 'if'. There's only a 'when'," Red Beetle asserted, "Trust me."

Batwing decided he would.

* * *

Sir Justin saw a demon leaping for him even as his own sword plunged into the body of another. Clinically, he knew he couldn't pull his blade free in time to kill the attacker. His surprise was nearly absolute when a Crescent Moon Spear plunged into the offending demon and a young Chinese woman pushed it out its intended flight.

Ri pulled her weapon free and deftly carved the demon up. Without another word, she engaged other demons. She used the spear as a lance, a staff, and bludgeoning instrument all at the same time. Sir Justin couldn't help but be distracted.

The SoulTaker sliced another attacking demon half as it almost got Sir Justin and Katana admonished him, "You must stay focused on the battle. You were lucky I had a moment."

"Pray tell, dost thou knowest the fair maiden that came to my rescue?" Sir Justin inquired.

"Am I supposed to just because she's Asian?" Katana asked in a scathing tone.

"Has the lass done thee some wrong?" Sir Justin asked as he fully committed to the battle.

"No," Katana said irritably, "And yes, all at the same time."

"I dost not understand thy meaning," Sir Justin admitted.

Katana weighed her options carefully before plunging ahead, "I wasn't always on the side of justice."

"Aye, war can seem a great crime and thou art truly a warrior," Sir Justin praised her.

Katana felt an involuntary smile tug at her lips, "I wasn't a warrior. Although I have been trained in Bushido, the feudal warrior arts of my country, in truth, I was an assassin."

"Thou killed people for lucre?" Sir Justin was astonished.

"If you mean money, then yes," Katana revealed, "For gold, specifically. Or diamonds."

"But you dispatched your foe honorably, did you not?" Sir Justin wanted to know.

"I 'dispatched' them by any means at my disposal," Katana shared.

"This is truly vexing," Sir Justin acknowledged.

Katana was surprised to find his words hurt, "Why? Because I served my clan as I had been trained to since birth?"

Sir Justin fully comprehended the vehemence in her voice, "Nay lass. It is simply that no such creature stands before me today. You speak of this life as though it were of the past. Perhaps it well and truly is for I can find no sign of it in you."

Katana ruminated on his words before replying, "Thank you Knight-san. You did not have to be so kind. As a courtesy in return I shall tell you of when I first met Ri."

Out of the corner of her eye she registered his surprise, "Yes, she is called Ri. She has no other given name. Her government has buried her past and some say her family. She has spent her entire life perfecting her combat skills and her meta-human gifts. I met her in Hong Kong where she was assigned to protect my target."

Katana never wavered in combat as she told her story, "Ri was partnered with another Chinese costumed agent. He was called 'Darknight'. They thwarted my first attempt to kill their principle. Of course, it was only my second mission. But it ranks as only one of two failures so it is memorable."

"I not only found myself outnumbered but I also wasn't prepared for the costumed duo's skills. But I quickly deduced Ri's principle weakness," Katana divulged.

"Which is?" Sir Justin was worried about battlefield applications in the here and now.

"Do not fear. It won't be an issue here," Katana assured him, "Her weakness was her love for her partner. My briefings on Chinese meta-human agents had included Darknight and Ri. I struck at Darknight and mortally wounded him. While Ri applied her healing ability, I escaped. I subsequently intercepted the target in the parking garage and beheaded him."

"I thought you said the mission was a failure," Sir Justin wasn't shocked by her description but she realized it did trouble him.

"I wasn't supposed to be seen," Katana explained, "My being spotted could theoretically have led the Chinese back to our clan, and from there, to our sponsor."

"Then why did you let Ri live to heal her paramour?" Sir Justin had to ask.

"They weren't my targets," Katana said as though that explained everything. Seeing that it didn't, she added; "I do not believe in collateral damage."

"Proving once again that thou art honorable," Sir Justin decided. He then asked the obvious question, "Dost though thinkest that she recognizes thee?"

"That remains to be seen," Katana replied, "And it will prove to be a very interesting answer."


	16. Chapter 16

12 Justice League Night Falls

The original Flash, Cyclone, King Chimera, and Judomaster joined the last cluster of JLers. Flash met Flash and they were soon trading jokes. The Ray approached them.

"Excuse me Jay, but is Mary Marvel with you?" Ray asked.

Jay suddenly got a worried look on his face, "I'm afraid she's been possessed."

"How are you holding a Marvel down then?" Ray was immediately concerned.

"The Marvels have all been turned mortal," Jay explained, "Even the Black Marvels."

"Where is she?" Ray was almost frantic.

"They're all due south. Right down the street. You can't miss them," Jay described their whereabouts.

The Ray took flight and headed south. Jay looked to the current Flash, "I thought that ship had sailed."

Flash shrugged, "Who knows? C'mon, the bad guys need a few hundred black eyes. We've got thirty seconds to deliver them. You with me?"

"Bring it on youngster," Jay grinned and they took off.

* * *

Cyclone and King Chimera came to Red Tornado's aid. King Chimera created an image of Surtur and the demons began to bow before it. He cast a worried look Cyclone's way.

"They may be stupid but this will only last as long as none of them turns around to see the real thing," King warned.

Cyclone focused on Red Tornado, "Are you having troubles, Reddy?"

"Indeed Maxine, I cannot seem to utilize my cyclonic abilities," Red Tornado admitted.

"Have you tried compensating for the ionization in the atmosphere?" Cyclone asked.

"I was unaware of any ionization effects," Red Tornado divulged.

"Trust me, it's there," Cyclone shared, "My hair hasn't been this limp in months."

"Maxine, I don't think he's interested in your hair," King Chimera interjected.

She shooed him away, "Just isolate the air as though it's been superheated by a plasma discharge."

A small cyclone began to appear and Red Tornado was exultant, "My thanks Maxine. I doubt I would have isolated the problem on my own."

"Sure you would have. You're…" Cyclone began to reassure him.

"They've figured it out!" King Chimera warned, "Whatever you're going to do, do it fast!"

"Ready?" Cyclone grinned and waved a hand towards the demons. A twister immediately formed in their midst. Hundreds were sucked into it.

Red Tornado reached out and conjured another tornado. It took up the rest that had been gathered against them. He then began to move it across the backfield towards the portal the demons were emerging from. Cyclone followed his example.

"That's brilliant, Reddy!" she enthused, "Maybe we can cut them off at the source!"

"Maybe you just might be able to," King Chimera mused.

* * *

Aztek had come to Ice's aid. Vixen continued to call out targets but then a small batch of demons got behind Aztek and Ice. Fire came to Vixen's aid but the battle soon turned against them. Vixen called upon the abilities of a mountain gorilla but she was still losing ground. Fire was an average person with little to no combat training. She'd always relied upon her meta-human abilities and those only caused the demons to thrive.

Vixen was beginning to despair when a red clad female form jumped into the fray. She delivered one blow after another in steady succession. The thing was, she was never touched by a single demon in return. Not even a passing swipe.

Judomaster had the first batch of demons down within a few minutes. Vixen rushed to her side to congratulate her, "I have to admit that I don't have a clue as to who you are but that was simply amazing."

"I am called Judomaster," she revealed, "I am a member of the Justice Society."

Vixen could easily tell English wasn't Judomaster's strong suit. However, kicking ass was. Vixen could forgive a lot to someone that had just saved her life.

"Well, I have to thank you and so does my friend here," Vixen nudged Fire, who gave a cursory thank you; "How would you like a little help this time?"

"I would greatly appreciate any assistance you would offer," Judomaster readily said. Vixen found the careful way Judomaster sought the precise words to be adorable.

"Then get ready," Vixen advised, "Because the ugly critters are back."

"Then we shall show them the error of their ways," Judomaster vowed.

* * *

Ray arrived at the spot where the former Marvels and Black Marvels waited for the battle's outcome. Billy was incensed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help Mary," Ray revealed.

"I don't think…!" Billy hotly began to retort but Freddy pulled his aside.

"Let him try," Freddy urged.

"But he…" Billy began to protest.

"He might be her best hope of freedom," Freddy counseled.

Billy gaped at him, knowing the implications behind that statement. Billy turned to Ray, "Okay, give it your best shot."

Ray couldn't quite fathom why Billy was hostile. After all, Mary had broken up with Ray not the other way around. Still, he had his chance now.

Billy led Ray to Mary's prostrate form. Adrianna was tending to her but Mary still acted as though she wanted nothing better than to get free and rip everyone's throat out. Ray knew that the Marvels were finally getting a load of the real Mary.

He noted that neither Freddy nor the two Black Marvels seemed surprised by this turn of events. But Billy had obviously been blindsided. Ray had long felt Billy only saw his own idealized version of his sister to the abandonment of the reality that was Mary.

Mary was a festering fount of rage. She'd shared the details of her life with Ray, and presumably some of it with Freddy, and she had good reason to be. Her parents had been murdered by Theo Adam. He'd taken her from Egypt to America and arranged an illegal adoption. The Bromfields hadn't denied that she was adopted but they'd beaten down the memories of her real family.

In order to maintain their fiction, Mary had been isolated from friends and any potential relatives. She'd grown into her fourteenth year lonely and dejected. It took Shazam finally clearing the mists that had grown about her to direct Billy into her path.

A fumbled kidnapping attempt, in an effort to collect insurance money, had Billy gagged and tied up while Mary ran free trying to find a way to get help. Only the appearance of the wizard enabled her to repeat the name, "Shazam!" Mary Bromfield transformed into Mary Marvel.

Mary's governess died as a result of the abortive attempt to kidnap Mary. Billy, having become Captain Marvel, led Mary to the Rock of Eternity and her true past was revealed to her. What was also revealed was the Bromfields' culpability in the botched kidnapping.

Mary returned to her adoptive parents and let them know she knew the various truths. She returned to being named Mary Batson since it was still her legal name. Mary also revealed her new identity as Mary Marvel. The Bromfields had witnessed Mary's transformation through the hidden cameras in her room so they knew full well what their "adoptive" daughter could transform into.

At the age of seventeen, Mary arranged to leave Fawcett City and the Bromfields' custody and moved to New York City. Living the in the Justice League's Women's Dormitory, she carved out a new life. Her only contact with either Bromfield parent now was the occasional card on a holiday.

Ray knew Darkseid had planted a seed of darkness within Mary but it had merely harvested the rage that had built up within her. Mary struggled with this inner turmoil. She'd found religion but it wasn't a salve. Rather it was a means and a method for her to work through her problems through a bulwark of faith.

But Ray knew she needed more than that. She needed to be able to express her anger and her doubts and get advice on how to cope with them. Mary had her doubts regarding therapy since her adoptive parents had used a psychiatrist to help enforce their control over Mary.

Ray had been her substitute but he hadn't known how to advise her since he struggled with many of the same issues. But he'd found help. Sue Dibney had connected him with a doctor who seemed to honestly care and understand. And she had been vetted by Sue and Waller so her Justice League patients could discuss their "working lives."

But for right now, Ray had to liberate Mary from her own wrath. Adrianna rose from her kneeling respite and stood aside as Ray took her former place. Mary's vengeful eyes met his and he thought he saw a softening in them.

He removed his helmet-like mask and met her on equal terms, "I'm here, Mary. Could you meet me halfway?"

Again, the restive Mary calmed. Ray didn't want to divulge any of her secrets so he spoke of his own feelings and of his regrets regarding their relationship. As he spoke, she grew ever quieter.

Finally the darkness broke free of her and drained out of her. She blinked several times, "Ray? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Mary. It's really me. I heard you were in trouble so I had to see if I could help," Ray admitted. He turned to Adrianna, "I don't think she needs to be cuffed anymore."

Teth-Adam spoke to Adrianna in Ancient Egyptian and then knelt behind Mary and unfastened her restraints, "She doesn't speak much English, lad. But I believe this shall serve both your needs."

Mary scrambled into Ray's arms, "I knew it was you! I couldn't let go until you came."

Ray stroked her hair as he held her, "I know. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Teth-Adam moved to Freddy's side and laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, "Be at peace. Mary was always more of a sister to you anyway."

Freddy was rather philosophical about this turn of events, "I know. I discussed this scenario with Galatea. I thought Ray would be the only one to break the shadow's hold on Mary."

"The time for the liberation of all peoples draws near, I think," Teth-Adam's gaze turned towards the battle against Surtur and the fire demons, "We cannot see the heart of the battle but where it lies, the heart truly is the battlefield."

Freddy knew Teth-Adam spoke of Obsidian. He could only wait and wonder how Sentinel and Jade's struggle to persuade Obsidian to reverse his mad quest was going. Had they abandoned reason and resorted to force yet? Freddy felt that was the only workable solution but could Obsidian's father and sister truly fight him? Possibly to the death?

* * *

Sentinel and Jade were joined by Sand, Blue Jay, and the Silver Sorceress as they confronted Obsidian. Silver Sorceress studied the rift leaking the Shadow Realms into Earth-1's dimension, "He's trapped people inside of the Shadow Realms. We need to retrieve them before we seal the portal or they will be lost forever."

Sand turned to Blue Jay, "I'm afraid I don't know you but would you be willing to go with me to get whoever's in there?"

"You don't know who they are either," Blue Jay pointed out.

Sand shrugged, "It doesn't matter who they are. They're victims and I swore to help any and all victims once upon a time."

Blue Jay grinned, "So did I. Let's do it."

Sand turned to Sentinel, "Can you and Jade distract Obsidian so we can slip behind him?"

"I'd say he's distracted enough," Sentinel said grimly.

Obsidian was having several conversations all at once and with beings no one else could see. Sand rested a hand on Sentinel's shoulders, "They're real to Todd, Alan. Perception often defines our reality and in his, those beings are as real as you or I."

Sentinel grimaced and then he turned to Jade, "What do you say, Jennie? Are you with me?"

Jade nodded sadly, "This has to stop."

Sentinel and Jade flew into Obsidian's presence. It took a moment but he finally registered them, "I see you're back. Still going to try and convince me to stop all of this, or have you finally realized it's now out of my control?"

Sentinel could see Sand and Blue Jay slipping through the Shadow Realms portal, "What do you mean?"

Obsidian tittered, "I mean the door is open and I can't close it. All of the Shadow Realms essence that's now on Earth is there to stay."

"What about Surtur and the door to Ragnarok?" Sentinel loathed even having to ask the question.

"I can't touch that either," Obsidian cackled, "The shadow demons forged the bridge between dimensions. It was their deal with Surtur that allowed the entry point. The only way to address that issue is directly with the access focal point."

"You seem to know a lot about this, Todd," Sentinel sadly admitted.

"We've been planning this for years," Obsidian confessed, "All it took was for my powers to grow to this point. Those wasted years with Infinity, Inc. and the Justice League? Merely practice to learn how to accomplish merging the Shadow Realms with our cozy little universe."

Sentinel suddenly realized that his own son was as grave a threat as any super villain or demon lord he'd ever faced. Jade's face betrayed her realization of it as well. She desperately tried to talk her brother down.

"Todd, listen to me, it doesn't have to go this way," Jade sought to persuade him; "You've done a lot of good in your life. Don't throw that away now on some revenge scheme."

"_Revenge_?" Obsidian roared, "What do you know about revenge?"

Obsidian narrowed his focus on Jade, "_You_ had the healthy, normal adoptive parents. You had the cushy life. You once called it the 'princess syndrome'. Do you honestly want to compare lives, Jennie?"

"I wasn't comparing anything, Todd!" Jade snapped back, "You were a hero. You helped people and you saved lives. Was that all a game? Did you honestly only exercise your powers in this colossally stupid quest to destroy the world?"

Obsidian shrank back a bit at her wrath, "Maybe not. I don't know anymore. All I know is it's _my_ turn. The Shadow Realms are more my home than this stupid world has ever been."

And there Sentinel found his answer. He just hated the thought of taking such a drastic step. But if came between the Earth and Todd, Sentinel knew the choice he would make.

* * *

Sand and Blue Jay navigated through the darkened terrain of the Shadow Realms. The landscape constantly shifted and changed. Blue Jay took flight while Sand knelt to touch the so-called "ground".

"This isn't real," Sand proclaimed, "At least not in the sense we're used to. My guess is it's psycho-reactive. Our own minds are painting a picture of a landscape and the area around is responding to it, creating it to match our expectations."

"I think I see lights up ahead," Blue jay called down from his vantage point.

"That's probably our lost lambs," Sand decided, "I rather doubt any luminescence is found here besides the murky gloom we're experiencing. You're the eye in the sky. Lead me to them."

As they approached, it soon became apparent that their "kidnap" victims were Starman and Captain Atom. Captain Atom's quantum bursts pierced the gloom as did Starman's solar flares. But what they were fighting was a horror unseen as of yet on the Earth.

The best description of the creature would have been drawn from the mythological kraken. Sand had no idea of how to defeat such a creature and admitted as much to Blue Jay as the other man landed beside him. Blue Jay pondered the situation for a moment.

"I can provide a distraction to grant Captain Atom and Starman better targets of opportunity," he declared.

"I'll be right behind you," Sand promised.

* * *

Dr. Mid-Nite checked on Superman one more time. Unseen behind his mask, he scowled. Blackhawk briefly left Lady Blackhawk's side.

"You look like a very unhappy man, Doc," Blackhawk observed.

"Superman's powers are keyed to the sun. Without it, his wounds simply aren't healing," Dr. Mid-Nite explained, "Galatea exhibits the same trait. In full sunlight, her wounds rapidly heal. The time is lengthened at night. I can only imagine that if she had expended all of the solar energy stored within her body _and_ it night, her wounds would react similarly."

"But it was broad daylight when this all began," Blackhawk reminded Dr. Mid-Nite, "Could this darkness be draining him of solar energy somehow?"

"It's very possible," Dr. Mid-Nite admitted, "We know next to nothing about this dimensional substance."

"But Tea will be suffering the same effects," Blackhawk realized, "And she's in the middle of the fight."

"As is Supergirl," Dr. Mid-Nite pointed out, "Wherever Galatea's progenitor is, she's in the same peril."

"I'm not as worried about Kara," Blackhawk admitted, "Where she is, Kyle Rayner is sure to follow. Unless his Green Lantern power ring is suffering from the same malady, he'll keep Supergirl safe."

Blackhawk pulled his comm device free and paged Galatea. After several minutes had passed, he tried again. A third attempt resulted in the same outcome.

Blackhawk's shoulders slumped, "I can't reach her."

"She may just be too busy to respond right now," Dr. Mid-Nite tried to console him.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Blackhawk confessed.

* * *

Kent nearly tumbled into a seemingly deserted antechamber. Quite frankly, he had no memory of what was in here. He'd barely survived his last encounter with the five Sins pursuing him. Greed was presumably still in the library. That still left Gluttony unaccounted for. Or did it?

As Kent shut the door, he noticed a faint glow coming from the around the corner. As he stepped in that direction, he found Gluttony. The Sin was stretched out on the floor; his body twitched occasionally but otherwise seemed inert. And Kent could tell why. Gluttony had placed the Helmet of Nabu upon his head. Obviously the Lord of Order was displeased.

Kent knelt next to the body and slowly slipped the helmet off of Gluttony's head. The Sin's face was frozen in a rictus of horror and pain. Kent wondered what Nabu had done to him but then he decided the Sin surely deserved it.

Kent heard a pounding at the door. Fortunately it had a deadbolt so it would hold long enough to afford him the time to slip the helmet on himself. As it slid into its familiar place, Kent felt his mind merging with Nabu's. His torn and shredded raiment became that of Dr. Fate.

When the Sins burst into the room they didn't find Kent Nelson stranding there anymore. They found Dr. Fate awaiting them. And Fate was angry.

* * *

The battle was as short lived as it was explosive. Greed had tried to escape but Dr. Fate had sealed the tower and the Sin was the last to be contained. Fate summoned Inza. She met his presence with her usual reserve.

"So, you're back," she said simply.

"I am off to the Rock of Eternity to restore these foul creatures to their prison," Fate announced, "Amazo-Prime is repairing himself."

"You thought to check on him but not me," she observed coldly.

"You distract my human host," Dr. Fate announced, "I have tolerated your presence for his sake but do not presume to judge Nabu, Inza Nelson."

"But you aren't Nabu," Inza corrected him, "At least not totally. Kent is in there as well. You wouldn't even be able to walk on this plane of existence without him. Never forget that."

"Time's change and so do hosts," Dr. Fate warned, "I have stayed the long decades from you but that too can end."

"Then why don't you?" she sharply inquired.

"You wish to be free of me?" Fate inquired.

"Yes, and so does Kent," Inza proclaimed, "He's served your needs for seventy-five years. It's time our lives were given back to us."

"Then it shall be so," Fate promised, "But for now, the world is in crisis and it needs the services of Dr. Fate. Consider it the final task."

"I'll hold you to it," Inza promised.

Fate vanished…

* * *

…and reappeared on the Rock of Eternity. Dr. Fate's first chore was to restore the Seven Deadly Sins to their statue prisons. And then he liberated Shazam.

"There was a creature made to look as a man," Shazam shuddered, "His face…"

Dr. Fate immediately understood, "I believe you are speaking of one called 'Johnny Sorrow'. A wretch if there ever was one."

"We must find him and stop him!" Shazam insisted.

"There are more important matters at hand," Dr. Fate rebutted, "Besides, you will find Johnny Sorrow escapes even your formidable sight. He is no longer of this plane of existence but is rather owned by the Subtle Realms."

"What has happened?" Shazam inquired, "What are these matters you speak of?"

"Take your perch and discover for yourself," Dr. Fate suggested.

Shazam did so and then gasped, "My champions are powerless and these travesties have been unleashed."

"That was Sorrow's intent," Fate surmised, "Now it is your duty to intervene through your chosen ones."

"And what of you, Lord of Order?" Shazam wanted to know.

"I too have a role in this," Dr. Fate conceded, "Worry not, wizard. I shall do my part. Now do yours."

* * *

The image of Shazam appeared before his mortal champions, "I have been liberated. My power is yours once again. Speak the names that empower and save this world from its greatest peril."

Everyone in the Marvel and Black Marvel Families exchanged looks. Billy proudly said, "Shazam!"

He became Captain Marvel. Mary and Teth-Adam repeated the name and became Mary Marvel and Black Adam respectfully.

Freddy spoke the name, "Captain Marvel!" and became Captain Marvel Jr. Adrianna said, "My name is Isis!" and she became Isis once more.

Now assembled in their Marvel forms, the families set out to engage Surtur. The Ray gazed on Mary's charge into danger with a sense of pride. He returned to the JLU and JSA's battle with the fire demon army.

The tide of the battle was apt to change at any moment. The question remained: which way would it sway? That would be answered in the next few moments.


	17. Chapter 17

11 Justice League Night Falls

In Bangladesh, the JLU was trying to avert a massacre. Chinese troops had crossed the border. Indian troops had turned on civilians as well. The region was volatile enough owing to the natives trying to break away from India on several occasions. But the militarized presence was only exacerbated by the shadow demons possessing large numbers of troops.

Those that hadn't been taken outright by the shadow forces were slaughtered by their comrades in arms. Then the two military forces on the border united. Possessed civilians were throwing in with the military units, collecting small arms abandoned by the dead.

Supergirl literally blew back a column of troops while Kyle, Hal, and Carol created massive plow constructs and dug trenches in the earth to prevent vehicles from progressing any further. August General in Iron and OMAC stood across the trenches from the troops. August General shook his head sadly.

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd fight against the People's Army," he said dismally.

"You are a member of the Great Ten, a vanguard among the Chinese people," OMAC stated, "You are also now a member of the Justice League Unlimited at your government's behest. What will you do if and when those loyalties conflict?"

"And why would they conflict?" August General sharply inquired.

"It is well known that the People's Republic utilizes costumed agents in the protection of senior government officials and businessmen. These businessmen often include members of the Triads," OMAC pointed out.

August General in Iron fell silent. It _was_ a common practice to offer protection to important leaders, directly to those in the service of the Communist Party, and to those that indirectly contributed through the realm of finance. It just so happened that some of the business leaders were also Triad bosses.

The balance between legitimate and illegal enterprise had always been a precarious one in pre-Communist China. Influence and favors were bought and sold at exorbitant prices. Of course, despite the rhetoric, the Communist Party did the same in practice if not name. Those that brought prestige and hard currency to China could be forgiven a multitude of sins.

None of the Great Ten had ever knowingly protected a Triad. In fact, Ghost Fox Killer preyed upon them in Hong Kong. Her enslavement of the souls of the wicked served to fuel the hidden kingdom she came from. They provided the negative to counterbalance the positive and therefore create the harmony that powered the astral realm.

But August General also knew that others, Darknight and Ri among them, had served in this capacity. August General in Iron knew that Ri had been sent to America to join the Justice Society. Her growing weakness found in her infatuation with Darknight had led to her exile. Meanwhile, Darknight had become leader of the Zhuguan super team. Its name appropriately translated into English as "League". And they truly were one. Where the Great Ten operated semi-independently, the Zhuguan were completely beholden to the PRC government.

"Watch Out!" Supergirl called out.

A rocket propelled grenade slammed into August General. Its explosive head made him grunt but otherwise his armored hide was unblemished. OMAC immediately began threat assessment.

"The front lines are arming themselves with RPGs," OMAC declared, "Someone should alert the Lanterns that the back rows are arming surface-to-air missiles."

"On it," Kara announced as she lifted off the ground.

"I cannot jam the RPGs. They are ballistic weapons that merely stretch forth in a straight line from their launch point," OMAC warned, "However I may be able to emit a sonic pulse that will shatter the warheads after they are launched."

"I am fine either way," August General in Iron boasted.

"But there potential civilian casualties behind us," OMAC alerted him, "Our activities have drawn a sizable crowd."

August General turned to see OMAC was right, "Damn."

"I estimate a sixty-seven percent chance of success utilizing my countermeasure," OMAC announced, "And just in time. The entire front rank is arrayed against us."

A literal wave of rocket propelled grenades was launched. Nearly half were shattered in mid-pair. OMAC opened fire with concussion beams to terminate several more. August General in Iron withstood three weapon strikes. A dozen or so got past the JLers and scattered the crowd.

August General could see a dozen abandoned bodies or so, "This cannot continue."

"In that case, I shall take the battle to them," OMAC declared and he hopped the distance across the trench. His concussion blasters went to work. Creating bludgeons, he hammered at those he didn't shoot.

Many of those atop armored vehicles opened fire at August General in Iron with mounted heavy machine guns. He withstood the barrage in order to give those clearing away the wounded civilians a chance. When their ammo belts had all run dry and they were reloading, August General slid into the trench and then climbed out to give OMAC a hand.

* * *

Kara joined Kyle in the air, "Heads up! They're arming missiles."

"Not a problem," Kyle asserted. Then he began to shake his ring hand, "Darn thing."

"What is it?" Kara grew concerned.

"Ever since my ring became a white ring it's had a mind of its own but it's been going absolutely nuts since this darkness overlapped us," Kyle tried explain.

"Save it for later!" Kara said as she spotted missile contrails, "We've got incoming."

Kyle erected a shield and it held…if barely. But Kara cried out in pain as a missile struck her and detonated. She gave Kyle a plaintive look.

"What the hell?" she stammered, "That shouldn't have hurt."

Hal and Carol joined them. Hal asked the obvious question, "Having trouble with your ring?"

"Yeah. You too?" Kyle wondered.

"It's like it's running out of power but I charged it first thing this morning," Carol stated.

Hal and Kyle added that they had as well. Kara interrupted, "I hate to bug you but why the hell did a standard missile hurt me?

Hal and Kyle gave each other quizzical glances. Carol frowned, "Whatever is draining our rings is affecting you too then. I understand you and Superman operate something like solar batteries. Right?"

"That's sorta a dumbed down version of it," Kara protested.

Carol smiled, "I never claimed to be a genius. If our rings are being drained then I guess it makes a perverse sort of sense that you would be too."

"Watch out!" Hal barked.

Nine missiles streaked at them. The JLers all broke away from their gathered position but these were radar guided missiles so they tracked the targets. The Green Lanterns and Star Sapphire were able to shield themselves but it was admittedly getting more difficult. Supergirl wasn't so lucky.

She was literally blown out of the sky by the two missiles that engaged her. Their proximity fuses resulted in a bracketing detonation that left Kara nowhere to run. She hit the ground like a lifeless husk. She struggled to rise as the mixed Chinese and Indian troops converged on her.

Kyle pushed them back with an expanding wall construct. He tended to Kara while Hal and Carol chased off more of the soldiers. Hal's ring fizzled out. He looked to Carol only to find her shaking her hand in protest.

She looked over at him, "I think we're in trouble."

"Kyle, you have anything left?" Hal asked.

"Nope," Kyle protested, "I can't even summon my power battery."

He helped Kara to her feet. She brushed the dirt out of her hair, "I feel terrible."

"I think we're about to feel worse," Kyle warned.

The combined forces had regrouped and now they were marching on the JLers.

* * *

Steel and Rocket Red finished with the armored column. The shadow demon possessed tank drivers had effectively destroyed themselves outside of the outermost and innermost units. The two JLers had dealt with those. Now Steel swept the area with his eyes. What he saw disturbed him.

"Have the Global Guardians gone nuts?" he asked Rocket Red, "They're slaughtering those NATO troops."

"Perhaps, but is that necessarily a bad thing?" Rocket Red inquired.

"I can't believe you just said that," Steel remarked, "Dmitry would never have. I can only guess that Alexei would have agreed with him."

"Dmitry Pushkin is dead," Rocket Red replied coldly, "Alexei Medvedev has been reassigned as the Rocket Red Brigade Commander. That leaves me as the Brigade's international representative."

Steel was surprised by this news. Since this Rocket Red wore the Apokoliptan armor that both Dmitry and Alexei had worn, he'd thought he was still dealing with Alexei. The armor's damnable voice synthesizer didn't help matters any. Literally anyone could be inside of the armor and you wouldn't be able to tell.

"And you would be?" Steel asked.

Rocket Red remained silent so Steel pressed the issue, "I like to know who I'm working with. You met me at the conference as John Henry Irons. Now that we've established that bit of trust, let's find out who you are and see if we can build upon it."

Rocket Red seemed to ponder his choices. Steel grated, "We don't have a lot of time here. Lives are at stake."

"I am Gavil Ivanovich," Rocket Red allowed, "I was formerly Rocket Red 7. Now I am _the_ Rocket Red. You are lucky I was chosen because of my internationalist views. My predecessor would have let the NATO forces destroy one another. Any of my other fellow Rocket Reds would. Dmitry was an exception. He was a good man and a dear comrade of mine."

"Talk to me," Steel requested, "Why would the Rocket Red Brigade feel hostility towards NATO?"

Rocket Red laughed, "Are you truly that naïve, Steel? The underscoring hostility between NATO and the Warsaw Pact only transformed into a deep rooted distrust between NATO and the Russian Federation. NATO's insistence on adding former Warsaw Pact nations to its membership rolls has only increased the feelings of distrust. Distrust breeds enmity."

"But NATO is acting with transparency," Steel argued, "Why is there cause for distrust?"

Rocket Red shook his head, "Does NATO not want to erect a missile shield in Poland and the Czech Republic? Are these not nations under Russia's traditional sphere of influence? Would not such a shield affect Russia's nuclear deterrent? And as such, wouldn't this grant the United States and NATO a first strike option? The uneasy peace has been built upon the premise of Mutual Assured Destruction. MAD insures that no one is insane enough to destroy the world on a whim. The proposed missile shield makes this a one sided contest and creates a polarized world where a nuclear whim could be fulfilled without fear of reprisal."

"But the shield is designed to intercept rogue missiles from Iran and North Korea," Steel gave the official line despite his being able to see Rocket Red's point.

"A convenient fiction," Rocket Red retorted, "A missile is still a missile, regardless of its launch point."

Steel felt frustrated, "There has to be a mutually beneficial solution."

"There is," It was Rocket Red's turn to recite rhetoric, "Build the shield in Kazakhstan. Our allies there are willing to host such facilities. There it could be operated by both CIS and NATO forces."

"But Iran has many sympathizers in the Central Asian countries you're proposing operate this shield," Steel countered.

Rocket Red chuckled, "It seems we are at the same impasse that our nations are."

Steel shook his head, "We should be able to see this clearer than the politicians. After all, we rely upon each other for our very lives. That kind of trust should offer a clearer perspective."

"Forgive me for saying so but there is not that kind of trust between us," Rocket Red stated, "At least not yet. I believe it is possible. Dmitry had nothing but praise for his Justice League allies."

"But I never saw Dmitry as an ally," Steel asserted, "I saw him as a teammate."

Rocket Red's helmet bobbed in a nod, "Be that as it may, it still seems _we_ have a ways to go before we achieve that perspective."

Rocket Red pointed towards the cluster of attacking Global Guardians, "It also appears as though the Global Guardians are beginning to deal with their own."

Steel took a look, "It also seems that they could use our help. Are you willing to take that first step towards being teammates?"

"I already have, Comrade Steel," Rocket Red assured him.

"Then let's go to work," Steel insisted.

* * *

Crimson Fox intercepted the surging crowd coming at Black Vulcan. He'd expended the last of his reserves and currently couldn't generate a spark much less a bolt of electricity. He marveled as she tore through the troops. Her martial arts skills were complemented by a healthy dose of acrobatics. It was like watching a feminine Nightwing. Not even Batgirl had been quite this fluid in motion.

Godiva joined in and caught up with those that slipped past Crimson Fox. Her hair whipped out and lassoed the legs and ankles of passing NATO and French troops and toppled them. Black Vulcan had idly wondered what Goldilocks could achieve if she were in control of her own mind and powers. Now he was seeing it firsthand. It was an impressive sight.

But several troops had gotten past Godiva. Black Vulcan engaged them hand to hand before they could bring their weapons to bear. As he fought them, soldiers beside him were suddenly flipped, thrown, and punched by an unseen force.

As Black Vulcan gaped he heard a distinctly feminine voice say, "Sorry `bout that."

Gypsy dropped her invisibility, "That better?"

"Weren't you a member of the original JLU?" Black Vulcan asked as he returned to fighting attacking troops.

"Yeah," Gypsy ruefully admitted.

"So why are you with the Global Guardians and not the Justice League?" Black Vulcan inquired.

"Why don't you ask Amanda Waller?" Gypsy snapped. She looked embarrassed, "Sorry. It's a long story. J'onn tried to recruit me but he was 'overridden'. Something about my having joined the Conglomerate making me a sellout. Yet Booster Gold founded the same team and he was one of the first recruits for the new JLU."

Black Vulcan could hear the frustration in her voice, "If it's any consolation, I'll look into it."

"Thanks, but us Conglomerites stick together even if Booster screwed us. We joined the Global Guardians when we lost our corporate sponsors. It seems the companies wanted to spend their money on the Justice League. Funny thing that," Gypsy's wry humor won Black Vulcan over.

A torrential windstorm suddenly shored up their flank. Samurai approached. He bowed to Gypsy.

"It seems you and your companions have come to our aid," Samurai observed.

"Yeah, even if Crimson Fox is also a JLer like you," Gypsy reminded Samurai.

"So she is," Samurai allowed. Gypsy could tell the Japanese hero had his own reservations regarding the French heroine.

Apache Chief strode into the conflict. It seemed the Super Friends were reunited. Gypsy knew they had served the United Nations as a separate unit beside the Global Guardians during the Guardians' epoch as the world's official defenders.

"Let's help Godiva and Crimson Fox out before they either kill each other or fall in love," Gypsy jested.

"I shall hold this position and guard your flank," Samurai decided.

"Then we shall assist our comrades in arms," Apache Chief declared.

For some reason, Gypsy liked the sound of that.

* * *

The Little Mermaid intercepted Jack O'Lantern and Owlwoman. Ulla pleaded with them, "Jack, Wenonah, listen to me! This isn't right!"

Jack leveled his lantern at her. She leapt into the air as the eldritch blast splintered a tree trunk and it fell to the ground with a might crash. Jack was caught in its branches and was slowly extricating himself.

Meanwhile, Ulla was now in Owlwoman's territory. Owlwoman swept past Ulla and the Little Mermaid felt the Native American's talons slash her back. Ulla was in agony as Owlwoman simply flipped over and came at her again. Ulla caught Owlwoman's outstretched hand and punched Owlwoman with her other hand.

Owlwoman was an accomplished fighter and a gifted flyer but she was far from invulnerable. Ulla's increased Atlantean strength knocked her unconscious with a single blow. Ulla caught her and gently lowered to the ground where she lay Owlwoman down.

An energy blast caught Ulla and she was bowled over. As she clung to consciousness, she spotted Jack approach out of the corner of her eye. She managed to get onto her haunches but she knew she'd never evade his next blast.

The eyes on Jack's lantern began to glow as he took aim, "Now yer gonna fuggin' die."

Ulla believed him.

* * *

Tuatara interposed himself between Thunderlord and his prey, "Hey Xih-K'ai! Get me if you can!"

Since Tuatara already knew where the resultant sonic wave would strike, he was already on the move. Although he wanted to bolt like a frightened rabbit, Tuatara measured his pace. Finally he got to where he wanted to make his stand.

"Come on, you git!" Tuatara taunted, "Try it now!"

Tuatara tucked and rolled as Thunderlord unleashed a sonic blast that had been previously unparalled in this skirmish. Fortunately, Tuatara had seen the trajectory, the width, and the breadth of the blast several minutes ago.

It was a careful balancing act existing in the present and the future at the same time. Trying not to confuse the two was a real bitch sometimes. Fortunately, pressure put him at the top of his game. He was out of the way as the sonic wave caught the unsuspecting Olympian.

The Golden Fleece gave the Olympian a degree of invulnerability but that was to ballistic and stabbing weapons. Sound wasn't part of the package. The sonic disruption rattled the Olympian and he whirled to face his new attacker.

Seeing Thunderlord standing there, the Olympian issued a challenge in his native Greek. Thunderlord retorted in Mandarin. And the battle was on as the Olympian used the Golden Fleece to fly towards Thunderlord. The Taiwanese hero responded with a wall of sound.

The thunderclap that resulted from the Olympian piercing the wall bowled over Tuatara despite his being ready for it. He shook his head as he strolled away, "Good luck, mate. Hope your ears survive the experience."

* * *

Rising Sun confronted Bushmaster and the Tasmanian Devil. He desperately wanted to reach the Wild Huntsman before the maniac killed anyone else but first he had to go through the other two Guardians. Bushmaster was using his venom strikes but they were only moderately harmful. The victim would be incapacitated for several hours and ill for a few days. For Rising Sun, Bushmaster's constricting abilities posed a greater threat.

The Tasmanian Devil's great strength and speed also presented a natural obstacle. Fortunately, Hugh Dawkins was normally a very compassionate man. With any luck that compassion could be reached.

Bushmaster rounded on Rising Sun. Rising Sun wasted no time on Bernal Rojas. Bushmaster was scorched with a solar blast that drove him into unconsciousness. Now the Tasmanian Devil took notice of him.

Rising Sun tried to persuade him at first but he soon realized that the Tasmanian Devil was beyond such considerations. Rising Sun began unleashing solar bolts at him. The Tasmanian Devil was an amateur boxer in his human form so he was quick on his feet and exceptionally agile. He simply sidestepped every burst of energy that Rising Sun unleashed.

As the Tasmanian Devil closed in, Rising Sun tried a Judo trick from his youth. Tasmanian Devil actually snorted his derision and clocked Rising Sun with a left cross. Rising Sun went down and felt lucky that his head hadn't been torn from his shoulders.

Rising Sun unloaded the equivalent of a small solar flare upon Tasmanian Devil. The Tasmanian Devil was overwhelmed and collapsed into a singed heap. Rising Sun rose and bowed to Tasmanian Devil.

"My apologies," he said courteously.

Suddenly, Rising Sun heard malevolent laughter. The Wild Huntsman had run out of opponents and had taken note of Rising Sun. The Huntsman's horse's reins were tied to a beheaded corpse. The Wild Huntsman's axe dripped with fresh blood and the Huntsman's tunic was coated in the spray of severed arteries.

The Huntsman issued a challenge in German. Rising Sun didn't understand a word of it. The Wild Huntsman's hound darted forward at a snapped command. Rising Sun loathed harming a hapless dog but he blasted the hound anyway. The canine fell over, seemingly lifeless.

This elicited a rant from the Wild Huntsman. Rising Sun hoped that his opponent felt better because the torrent was totally lost on him. The Wild Huntsman hefted his axe and charged forward. Now _this_ language was universal.

* * *

Echo opted to stop her three friends formerly of the Conglomerate. Now they were all Global Guardians…yet the division still existed in every real sense. The original Global Guardians tended to stick with each other and rely upon one another in a crisis. To be fair, the former Conglomerate members still did the same. Echo had to wonder though; had that contributed to the current crisis?

Maxi-Man came at her first. Henry Hayes was a peaceable man by nature. Of course, he was even more of a showboat than Booster had ever been. But still, the rage evident on his features was strangely out of place.

Echo erected her deflection field. Maxi-Man hit it with all of his super strength. While he might possess enough strength to rival the Martian Manhunter, at least according to Gypsy, he had something of a glass jaw. Finding the force of his blow reflected back at him, Maxi-Man was knocked out with the first blow.

Reverb tried next. Rather than use his vibration waves against her directly, he shot them into the ground near her position. While he didn't exactly have tectonic powers, he could shake her up. Echo knew he'd simply shift his target area if she moved, so she stretched her field out further than she ever had before.

With the ultimate effort, she stretched it into the path of his vibrations. They reflected back into him and he almost lost bladder control as they nearly tore him apart. Echo approached him on foot while he groaned and tried to rise. Slamming him with a right cross, she yelped as he collapsed.

"Sonova…!" Echo bit off her comment, "And Maxi-Man makes it look so easy."

"You'll wish you would've let Reverb tear you apart by the time I'm done with you," Vapor promised as she began to transmute into an acidic mist.

Echo groaned. This was not going to be easy.


	18. Chapter 18

9 Justice League Night Falls

The Marvel Family and the Black Marvels came straight at Surtur as he recomposed himself. Captain Marvel struck first. Surtur stepped back owing to the force of the blow. He swung his flaming sword. Mary caught it and held it in place as Junior and Black Adam swung in and delivered hammer blows of their own.

Isis circled Surtur. As she did so she created and harnessed a thunder storm. Torrential rains poured down upon the demon lord and his fire demon army. Sizzling sounds began to dominate the area as the rain boiled and evaporated as it struck the demons.

Surtur recognized the source of the offending rains and swung his blade at Isis. Black Adam intercepted it. He took the strike and stared the demon lord down. Meanwhile, Mary swung into action and delivered her mightiest blow to Surtur's midsection. The demon lord doubled over into Captain Marvel's waiting fist.

* * *

While the Marvel and Black Marvel Families kept Surtur engaged, Zatanna and Anna slipped into the bridge between Ragnarok and Earth. They began probing the magic that bound the two realms together. Fire demons began their approach towards the mages to fend them off.

"Carry on!" Anna instructed, "I'll deal with their ilk."

Zatanna had to give Anna credit. She threw herself headlong at the encroaching enemy without a second thought. Zatanna wasn't certain she would do the same. Zatanna wasn't fearful but she was cautious. Her dealings with the magics that underscored the universe had taught her to be so.

From what Zatanna had gathered from the Nelsons, Anna Fortune had already lost everything and everyone she dearly loved. So what else could be taken from her? The danger was that Anna wielded vast energies that needed proper control and more than a little constraint in order to be properly used. Did Anna possess those traits?

Dr. Fate had chosen Anna as an agent of Order. Zatanna had to trust that a Lord of Order knew what he was doing. Fate often worked in curious ways and at what appeared to be cross purposes. Surely he'd taken Anna's temperament into account before he began instructing her.

Zatanna returned wholeheartedly to her examinations. There was a curious power at work here. This was beyond the crude techniques mastered in Ragnarok. The Shadow Realms' denizens were also too primitive for this tapestry of elemental forces.

The King of Tears had been captive when this was conceived of. But there was a taint of the Subtle Realms mixed into this. This even went beyond their abilities though.

She realized that this was Chaos magic. That shouldn't happen in this current age. It was still the Age of Order. Chaos had ruled for thousands of years but Order had imposed its will. But this…?

There was another taste to this construct. A familiar scent. Zatanna shuddered to think of who it could be. Her suspicions had to be wrong. What she feared was as impossible as it was improbable.

Now that she knew what had created the bridge, she could begin to dismantle it. She could really use Anna's help at this juncture. But Anna had her hands full dealing with a few hundred fire demons. That left it up to Zatanna.

* * *

Solomon Grundy came at Surtur. He got behind one of Surtur's feet and pressed against his heel. Seeing he was ready to push, Galatea approached Mary.

"You need to give Surtur a shove. Solomon has one foot and I'll have the other. When he starts to go backwards, we'll throw his feet out from underneath him," Galatea instructed.

"Okay," Mary nodded her understanding. She flew off to gather the Marvel Family.

Galatea got Stargirl, STRIPE, and Hawkman to engage Surtur while the Marvels set up. Black Adam stood guard over his wife. Isis was inflicting direct pain upon the fire demons through her control over the weather. Galatea didn't want to pull them off of something that was obviously working.

Galatea took up position at Surtur's other foot. She couldn't shake her tired feelings though. All of her abilities seemed to be dwindling. She hadn't felt like this since Major Force had sucked all of the yellow solar radiation out of her. She was even feeling cold all over again.

Mary spotted Galatea take up her assigned post. She gave Captain Marvel and Junior a thumbs up. They streaked off over the horizon. Surtur saw them go and chuckled.

* * *

"What the hell?" Stargirl exclaimed as she watched the Marvels depart.

"Seems your boyfriend is pulling a runner," STRIPE said.

"Watch your mouth, Mike!" Stargirl snapped, "Or I'll personally trash your precious mecha and you can sit the rest of this one out."

"Geez, Court," STRIPE's mechanized voice carried her stepbrother's regret, "I didn't mean anything. It just looks…"

"I know what it looks like," Stargirl grated, "They're up to something. You'll see."

"Okay, I believe you," STRIPE assured her, "Can we kick the big demon's ass now?"

"It'll be a pleasure," Stargirl replied and she sailed into action with STRIPE right behind her.

* * *

Hawkman had already begun his harrying tactics. He swooped and soared around Surtur, striking at the demon lord with his Nth metal sword. But the heavy rains finally drove Hawkman to a nearby perch. He watched as Stargirl and STRIPE came in next.

Stargirl unloaded cosmic energy through her staff and belt. Surtur reeled but he wasn't down by any means. He swung his sword at her. Courtney focused her energies on the sword's flaming blade and it shattered.

Surtur stared with amazement at the smoldering hilt of the sword. He tried to grab Stargirl but she knocked him back with the Cosmic Rod. Galatea and Grundy pushed Surtur's feet out from underneath him. The towering demon lord toppled over.

The Marvels arrived at that point. Sonic booms caught up with them as they came alongside Stargirl. Captain Marvel beamed.

"It looks like you sprang our trap before we got here," Captain Marvel bragged about Courtney.

Stargirl thumped STRIPE with her elbow, "Hear that, tin britches?"

"What's wrong with her?" STRIPE asked instead of acknowledging Courtney's question.

"Who?" Stargirl wondered.

STRIPE pointed down at the ground, "Galatea."

Mary swooped down to Galatea's side, "Tea! What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm out of power," Galatea admitted, "But the sun was shining most of the morning."

"This darkness gets at you," Mary said, "Look at what happened to me."

"I'm useless here," Galatea admitted, "Can you get me to the _Raven_. Blackhawk is there. At least I can help the wounded."

Mary nodded her assent but Galatea asked for a moment and then she turned to Grundy, "I'm going away for a while, Solomon. But you remember Mary, right?"

Grundy nodded and Galatea pressed on, "Listen to her the way you would me. Okay?"

"Okay," Grundy said with childlike simplicity.

"Protect yourself and be ready for Mary's return," Galatea instructed.

Galatea informed Mary that she was ready and then Mary carried Galatea while Tea gave directions. They landed outside the ruined aircraft. Mary returned to the battle while Galatea made her way in.

Blackhawk was overjoyed to see her, "You didn't answer your pages. I got worried."

Galatea was a little embarrassed, "Yeah well, I was in the middle of my last hurrah."

"You're drained, aren't you?" Blackhawk asked.

"Almost completely," Galatea admitted, "I'm freezing and I was hoping you could help keep me warm."

"I'd be delighted to," Blackhawk confessed.

"Waitaminute!" Galatea suddenly blurted, "You knew my powers were going to fade?"

"Superman seemed to lose his. It only made sense that you and Kara would too," Blackhawk explained.

"I hope Kara is okay," Galatea said wistfully.

"I'm sure she is," Blackhawk tried to reassure her.

"How's Dr. Mid-Nite managing?" Galatea asked.

"Superman is taking up all of his time," Blackhawk shared, "If Superman doesn't see the sun soon he won't survive."

Galatea had mixed emotions over that. Superman wasn't exactly her biggest fan. But she was important to Kara and Tea felt like Kara was her sister in more ways than just genetics.

"The team is working on it," Galatea promised, "This is almost over."

"One way or the other," Blackhawk grimly predicted.

* * *

Diana got Isis to direct a blizzard localized on Surtur's fallen form. The demon lord snarled out of rage as the offending snow blanketed him and melted. He struggled to rise but every time he tried Captain Marvel or Junior knocked him flat.

Mary arrived to take up station with Stargirl, STRIPE, and Solomon Grundy. They stood by to attack at a moment's notice. Stargirl wanted to enter the fray right now but Mary stopped her.

"The Cosmic Rod and the Cosmic Convertor Belt are charged through solar energy, right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. So?" Courtney wondered.

"So doesn't the staff and belt's energy produce heat?" Mary wanted to know.

"Maybe. I dunno," Stargirl confessed, "No one's ever shot me with them. Why?"

"Heat melts snow and the snow is freezing the big bad," Mary carefully laid it out, "If you start generating heat, the snow will melt, and the demon will get stronger again."

"Oooh!" Stargirl got it, "Bad idea."

The watched as Junior put Surtur down again. Mary frowned, "I wonder is this beastie will ever give up?"

"I wonder how Zatanna and Anna are doing at getting rid of the ugly bugger." Stargirl admitted.

Mary looked at Stargirl and Stargirl grinned, "Field trip!"

Courtney turned to STRIPE, "I'm going to help Anna. You stay here in case you're needed."

"Wait a sec!" STRIPE protested.

"Mike, I swear to God I will blow your mecha apart if you follow me. Got it?" Stargirl warned.

She and Mary flew off while STRIPE muttered, "Dad is gonna kill me."

* * *

Zatanna was grateful for Mary and Stargirl's arrival, "Quick! Relieve Anna so she can drag her sorry butt back here and help me."

"Can I quote you?" Stargirl impishly grinned.

"I insist," Zatanna shared the grin.

Anna joined her in a moment, "'Sorry butt' indeed! Now what have you unraveled that has you all aflutter so that you need my help?"

Zatanna explained it in a nutshell but kept her suspicions of who was responsible to herself for now. Anna physically probed the matrix of the bridge with her fingers. She shook her head in disgust.

"It _is_ Chaos magic," Anna fumed, "But the Lords of Chaos are still beholden to the treaty. They shouldn't be empowering anyone who doesn't already have access to the arcana containing Chaos spells."

"Or a direct feed from the Chaos dimension," Zatanna pointed out.

"You suspect someone in particular?" Anna realized.

"A hunch. But it's a long shot. It's probably nothing," Zatanna tried to talk herself out of it.

"Let's collapse this portal and then we can discuss it," Anna suggested, "Have you any suggestions as to how to reverse the polarity and draw the demons back into their home dimension?"

"I was actually hoping you had some ideas," Zatanna ruefully admitted, "I've got the collapsing bit pretty much worked out but the polarity switcheroo is beyond me."

"Whereas as an agent of Order, you hope that I will have a glimmer," Anna deduced, "I'm afraid my lessons haven't exactly broached this topic. It has been considered to be inconceivable."

"But it is possible," Zatanna expressly hoped.

"All portals are essentially revolving doors," Anna explained, "We just have to get this one spinning in the opposite direction before sealing it shut."

"That's all well and good but you haven't answered the damn question! Can you do it?" Zatanna was losing patience.

"I have an idea," Anna admitted, "But it will require some adaptation to the Chaos mechanics. Order works on a fundamentally different principle."

"But at least there's hope," Zatanna almost sagged from relief.

"There's always hope, dear," Anna shared, "Now give me room. I'm not exactly certain how the spell will react. It may have wards intact to prevent what I'm going to attempt."

Zatanna shied away from Anna and began erecting her own wards. If there was a bleed off, it should be shunted aside. But then again, Zatanna had never dealt with magic this powerful outside of her tapping a Nexus point.

* * *

Mary smashed one demon after another while Stargirl disintegrated them wholesale. Finally Courtney had to ask, "Don't they ever run outta these guys?"

"Well, you figure they come from another universe as big as ours," Mary theorized, "So the quick and easy answer is: no."

"Great," Stargirl grumped, "Just how I want to spend the rest of my life."

"Cheer up," Mary enthused, "Zee and Anna are on it."

"That's what worries me," Stargirl confessed, "What if we get stuck here?"

"I hadn't thought of it," Mary admitted.

"You are waaaay too trusting, Mare," Courtney accused.

A shudder passed through the tunnel they stood in. Stargirl was near panic, "What the hell?"

"I think they're tackling the problem now," Mary surmised.

"Well, the demons are beating feet outta here," Stargirl observed, "I suggest we join them in the opposite direction."

"I think you're right," Mary decided as the entire tunnel suddenly distorted and twisted.

* * *

"All right! It's time to move!" Anna declared as her two JSA teammates caught up with her and Zatanna, "We need to clear the access way before the axis shift hits."

Mary carried Zatanna as the other two women flew beside her. They cleared the portal and came to rest near it. Anna conjured one last spell and the bridge changed in color from bright red to a golden hue.

Anna turned to Zatanna, "You are certain you can close the rift, are you not?"

"Reasonably sure," Zatanna said. Seeing the dubious stares from the other women, she shrugged, "About as certain as you were about reversing the direction of the spell."

"Wonderful. We're doomed," Anna lamented.

* * *

Flash and Jay suddenly noticed their intended targets were starting to be dragged backwards. Flash looked to Jay, "What's going on?"

"I hate to guess but I'd say these critters are getting sucked back down the hole they came from," Jay ventured.

They looked around as demon bodies sailed through air past them. The gathered JLU and JSA teams were astonished. The two Flashes were amused to see Hawk scrambling after a demon in order to give it one last pounding and Dove was being dragged along as she tried to hold him back.

Several frozen demons drifted by and Flash grinned, "I'd say we've just seen some of Ice's handiwork."

The various superheroes began to gather as they witnessed the demons returning to Ragnarok. Finally, Surtur himself was lifted into the air. He grasped at the street below, trying to take hold. Black Adam sailed down and belted him. Surtur flailed as he went through the bridge.

* * *

"Now Zee," Anna insisted.

"Hold on," Zatanna protested.

"Zee, the portal will stabilize in a few minutes," Anna advised her, "If you haven't closed the bridge by then, this starts all over again."

"Give me a minute!" Zatanna demanded.

Stargirl got in her face, "Look damn it! I am not spending the rest of my life fighting these ugly critters. So either get it done or get outta the way."

"Bossy," Zatanna muttered and then she began to recite an incantation with the words reversed. She spoke for nearly a minute. When she'd finished, she wore a smug expression.

Only, nothing had changed. Stargirl erupted, "That's it?"

"Wait for it," Zatanna counseled.

Suddenly the portal twisted in on itself and sucked itself inside out of existence. The combined JLU and JSA force cheered. Captain Marvel landed next to Stargirl and she leapt into his arms.

"Hot damn! We did it!" she enthused.

"Not quite," Anna interjected, "There's still the matter of the Shadow Realms."

All eyes had turned towards the second portal. There Obsidian ranted at Sentinel and Jade. And the darkness persisted.


	19. Chapter 19

12 Justice League Night Falls

Blue Jay flew around the kraken-like beast, maddening it as he evaded its two tentacles and six arms. Its massive beak snapped at him as he passed by. It not only possessed a razor sharp point but it was also lined with deadly rows of teeth. This thing was probably the Shadow Realms' ultimate predator. And if it wasn't, Blue Jay didn't want to meet what was.

Starman and Captain Atom immediately recognized their comrade in arms. As Blue Jay drew the monster's attention from them, they capitalized on the distraction by unleashing solar blasts and quantum bursts into the creature's flanks. Although its flesh curled and blistered off, it remained intent upon Blue Jay rather than cope with its more aggressive attackers.

This meant it was totally unaware of Sand's approach. He came to the spot where Starman and Captain Atom stood upon the "terrain", "Howdy folks!"

Starman jolted while Captain Atom spun to meet whatever new threat presented itself. Only finding himself confronted by Sand, he grew enraged; "What the hell are you thinking, sneaking up on us like that?"

"I walked up bold as brass," Sand countered, "It isn't my fault you were totally absorbed in blasting away at the creature."

Captain Atom continued to silently fume as Starman took over the conversation, "How can we assist you, Mr. Chairman?"

"Actually, I think that's my question for you," Sand revealed, "I think I know how to stop this thing."

"Yeah?" Captain Atom retorted, "So do we."

"You'll note the creature's flesh is already healing where you injured it," Sand pointed out.

The JLers studied the monster. Captain Atom was the first to respond, "Damn it."

"I can offer a permanent solution," Sand said.

"What makes you so smart?" Captain Atom wanted to know.

"Nate, they made Sand Chairman of the Justice Society for a reason. I suggest you hear him out. _Before_ Blue Jay gets eaten," Starman suggested.

Captain Atom settled down and Sand began to explain, "This landscape is psycho reactive. I'm willing to bet the creatures that dwell here are too to a point. After all, they infect the hearts and minds of folks back home. Why would they operate on a different principle here?"

"Okay, why does that enable _you_ to deal with the monster?" Captain Atom wondered.

"Because I'm no longer human in the traditional sense of the word. I'm a silicone life form and can probably approach the creature without being detected. Next, you'll be flying rings around it with Blue Jay to make sure I'm not spotted. And last of all, my powers included tectonic and geo force powers. My imagination wraps around those abilities so I'll be able to influence the creature's substance with them once I make direct physical contact with it," Sand laid out his idea.

"This does place you at great risk," Starman reminded Sand.

"A wise man once said, 'Risk is our business'. I'm willing to chance it," Sand replied.

"Then we'll do it," Starman decided. Captain Atom gave him a concurrent nod and they took flight. As they began their journey around the kraken, Sand approached on what appeared to be ground.

The "kraken" floated above the ground but within arm's reach. Even if it had been taller, Sand could have altered his form to be able to reach. Sand guessed that this creature had assumed this form more out of subliminal suggestion than anything else. Either Starman or Captain Atom, possibly both, had watched "Pirates of the Caribbean" too many times.

The kraken lashed out with its arms and tentacles at the trio giving it maddening fits. Sand made direct physical contact. The wave of emotions that washed over him was vile to the extreme. If this is what happened to the possessed on Earth, they would have a hard time coping after they were liberated.

He interjected his will and his emotions into the mix. The monster shuddered as it began to realize what was happening. It twisted and began the flail about wildly. Still, Sand maintained contact and relentlessly battered at the creature's very soul.

The creature suddenly released an outburst in a language so profane that it twisted the hearts of those that heard it. Everyone was suddenly glad the shadow demons on Earth hadn't managed to speak yet. The very utterance made one feel physically assaulted it was so oppressive to the soul. It were possible, the darkness around them grew even darker.

Fractures began to appear across the kraken's form. They spread until they laced every corner of its being. It began to crumble apart. Finally it shattered and fell into a heap at Sand's feet.

"I can't believe it!" Captain Atom admitted.

"That is why you fail," Sand quipped.

"Say what?" Captain Atom retorted.

"Sorry," Sand chuckled, "I spent fifty years in a test tube. I had nothing better to do than watch movies and some television. It left an impression."

"The point now, guys, is we have to exit the Shadow Realms. Fast!" Blue Jay insisted.

"How?" Starman inquired.

"Easy enough," Sand remarked, "You just follow the light."

Captain Atom scooped Sand up by the armpits, "I'll be your ride, if you don't mind."

"It'll be an honor," Sand admitted.

"Actually, it'll be my privilege," Captain Atom confided.

* * *

They burst out of the Shadow Realms portal and Sentinel waved them off. Obsidian finally realized what had happened. His agitation escalated to a point that Sentinel feared his irrational son would either breakdown completely or have an aneurism.

"Now you've done it!" Obsidian shrieked, "Now you have to pay!"

Obsidian lashed out with darkness. Sentinel and Jade erected green construct shields. They held the darkness at bay but both of them could feel the emotional and psychic assault behind the darkness.

"We have to push back, Jennie!" Sentinel urged.

"But dad…!" she feebly protested.

"I know," Sentinel's grief was absolute, "But I really don't think we can save him from himself."

Jade reached out to Obsidian through their psychic bond and what she saw in his heart and mind revolted her. She tried to shake off the imagery, "You're right. I wish there were another way. Any other way."

"So do I," Sentinel already grieved.

* * *

The Silver Sorceress could see Sentinel and Jade struggle against Obsidian. She knew her powers over the White Light of Life might prove invaluable. She just couldn't see a way of using them without affecting Sentinel and Jade as well. If they'd just clear out of the line of fire, she could act.

"Fear not," a resonant voice laced with a Middle Eastern accent said from behind her, "Your powers will not affect them. Only the darkness of the Shadow Realms and their servants shall be beaten back."

"Who are you?" Silver Sorceress asked the golden helmed stranger.

"I am Fate," Dr. Fate revealed, "I am here to set things right."

"Then why don't _you_ do an incantation and rectify things?" Silver Sorceress wondered.

"Such a thing is beyond even my power," Fate admitted, "But it within your purview."

"But I don't have the power to affect the entire world and that's what's needed," Silver Sorceress protested.

"I can give you the power," Fate promised, "But you must supply the Light and the heart. Can you manage?"

"Do I have a choice?" Silver Sorceress asked bitterly.

"You have a choice between a world plunged in darkness and one liberated once more," Dr. Fate offered up the selections.

"Then there really isn't a choice, is there?" Silver Sorceress snidely remarked.

"The Entity chooses well yet you seem embittered by its selection. Why is this?" Fate queried her.

"Because I failed!" Silver Sorceress angrily shouted, "When Angor needed me most, I failed!"

"Through no fault of your own," Dr. Fate countered, "I have spoken to the Lord of Order over your world and she praised your actions and those of your surviving comrades. She blessed your journey to Earth."

"But even then I failed Wandjina," Silver Sorceress nearly sobbed, "And now there's only Blue Jay and I left."

"Yet you live and while you do, there is always hope." Dr. Fate counseled, "Angor lives on within your heart and memory. Pass on those recollections and feelings and your world shall not fade."

"So, they ol' 'suck it up' philosophy?" Silver Sorceress wiped away her tears.

"Crudely put but very apt in this case," Fate allowed, "Now, will you accept my grant of power?"

"It'll save the world?" Silver Sorceress sought clarification.

"Yes," Fate replied.

"But there's a price. Magic always comes at a price," Silver Sorceress remembered.

"There is a price," Dr. Fate admitted.

"What is it?" she inquired.

"The price is specific to the individual. The only way to learn is to accept the gift," Dr. Fate revealed.

"Gifts don't have a price," Silver Sorceress retorted.

"Some do," Dr. Fate advised, "And you shall not be the only one that pays it."

Silver Sorceress looked at him in a new light, "All right. Let's do this."

"You are certain?" Fate inquired.

Her laugh was a bitter one, "Of course not! But we should begin before I change my mind."

"Then choose a direction to face and I will take hold of your head from behind you," Dr. Fate instructed.

"I choose to face _him_," she referred to Obsidian, "I want to see my enemy."

"I really doubt you will see much of anything, actually," Dr. Fate commented as he wrapped his hands around the back of her skull. His fingers took hold of her cheekbones and suddenly she felt a rush of power. She accepted the onrush of energy but after a moment it was too much and she began to scream. And she just kept on screaming as the light poured out of her.

* * *

Carol edged near Hal even as Kara brushed up against Kyle. The Indo-Chinese troops were fixing bayonets. Suddenly a white flash rippled through the darkness. The Lanterns and Supergirl watched the sky as the darkness receded.

"But that'll mean…!" Kara excitedly pointed at the massed troops as they sloughed off darkness and their eyes cleared.

The Lanterns summoned their power batteries. Kyle and Hal recited the Green Lantern oath while Carol repeated the Star Sapphire mantra. Their rings were instantly energized.

"Not that's more like it!" Kyle enthused.

The Chinese and the Indians were in conversations with each other. Carol used her ring to translate for the two officers that presented themselves to the JLers. They each profusely apologized. Then they promised each other to restore normal border keeping operations.

"Is it real?" Hal quietly asked Carol.

She smiled brightly, "Their hearts are free. Now they're just woefully ashamed and embarrassed."

"Well, that never killed anyone," Hal opined.

"But there have been deaths," Carol sadly informed him, "OMAC and August General in Iron are accepting the surrender of all the former combatants but August General is angry with them for killing civilians."

"But they were _Indian_ civilians," Hal replied, "So I'd say the good General has made a bold step from his parochialism."

"Ready to rejoin them?" Carol asked.

"As I'll ever be," Hal said, "And then we can check on Guy."

Carol groaned, "Do we have to?"

"`Fraid so," Hal sighed. He felt the same way.

Hal turned to Kyle and Kara, who were immersed in some secret conversation, "You two ready?"

"I'm afraid I'll need a lift," Kara said ruefully, "This sun may be great but it'll be a couple of hours before I'm fully restored."

"I've got you," Kyle promised, "I'll always have your back."

Kara studied him. At one time, when he'd been under Carol's influence, she'd had reason to doubt that sentiment. But no longer.

"I'm all yours then, handsome," she quipped.

* * *

They met up with OMAC and August General in Iron. After supervising the preparations for everyone to return to their lines, the JLers departed. They found Guy and the Great Ten where they'd left them.

The members of the Great Ten were all happy to see August General. They fell all over themselves to apologize to him. Especially Ghost Fox Killer. Carol winked at Hal during Ghost Fox Killer's offerings of restitution.

Guy was livid. Despite finally admitting that he'd been possessed and a deranged maniac, he still demanded that everyone beg him for forgiveness. August General just offered to smack him around again. OMAC turned yellow and asked Guy how long he thought he would last.

Carol just politely reminded Guy he'd been outfought and outthought by a woman. And a Star Sapphire to boot. Guy charged his ring and angrily departed. August General stayed with the Great Ten while the other departed. OMAC teleported back to the _Watchtower_, where Sue was relieved to start fielding such requests again.

Hal and Carol flew back to the Ferris Aircraft plant to check on everyone there. Kyle flew Kara back to their home in Los Angeles. Ray was moving out after graduating from UCLA and that would leave Kyle and Kara there, alone together.

Once Ray was gone, they'd already decided to share the master bedroom together. They were practically hopping from his bedroom to hers now. But this change would make things official in a way that they weren't now. They knew it was a big step but they finally felt ready for it.

* * *

Steel swatted Jack O'Lantern out of the way before Jack could fire off his lantern. The enraged Irishman took aim at Steel instead. Ulla got to her feet, ready to spring on Jack as he fired. But suddenly the Global Guardians' leader cleared his head.

"What the hell am I doin'?" he wondered aloud.

"Precisely the question we're all asking ourselves," Steel said cautiously.

"Look at the sky!" Ulla pointed upwards. The sun was setting off in the western distance. They all gazed about and saw that people were being freed of their internal captors.

"Wenonah!" Jack suddenly recalled, "How is she?"

"She's going to be sore and probably have a headache for a while but otherwise she's fine," Ulla promised him.

Jack's eyes fell on Owlwoman's prone form. He cradled her head and upper body, "I gotcha, darlin'."

"I wonder if this localized or a widespread effect?" Steel pondered.

"Let's see," Ulla offered.

* * *

"Wait!" Crimson Fox exclaimed as the soldiers hesitated.

Godiva dropped half a dozen to the ground, "What is it now, you frog?"

"Shut your mouth, you English tart!" Crimson Fox snapped.

Gypsy interposed herself between them, "Uh…ladies? Have you noticed the sun is back?"

"Say what?" Godiva spun to face west, "Why I'll be…?"

"Sodomized by a twelve year old boy?" Crimson Fox cheerfully offered.

"No thank you, dearie. I'd hate to interrupt your fun," Godiva smarted off.

Crimson Fox made to hit her. Apache Chief took hold of Godiva and separated her from Crimson Fox. Black Vulcan began having a very serious conversation with Crimson Fox about professionalism.

Samurai joined Gypsy, "It seems our comrades a world away must have been victorious."

"You only assume it was the Justice League," Gypsy teased, "You're just prejudiced that way."

Samurai's smile slowly crept across his face, "You are right."

"At least you can admit it. They say that's a start," Gypsy didn't relent.

"Indeed," Samurai gently chuckled, "Let us see if we can assist our teammates in talking Godiva and Crimson Fox down."

'Okay, but I think it would be easier to throw them in a bedroom together and let them work it out through any means that they choose," Gypsy retorted.

* * *

Vapor came to her senses and begged Echo to forgive her. The Wild Huntsman came just short of giving Rising Sun a new haircut. Rocket Red had knocked both Thunderlord and the Olympian out. Tuatara was congratulating him.

* * *

When those that were still conscious gathered, they met with the ranking officers of the NATO contingent and the French Army that were present and sorting things out. The French forces were rapidly restoring order and emergency services were finally responding. The JLers present offered to assist the Global Guardians in escorting the NATO force home.

Crimson Fox declined the mission and blew a saucy kiss Godiva's way. Godiva flipped her a universally rude gesture. Crimson Fox merely sauntered away thinking that Godiva wished she could. Vivian D'Aremie briefly wondered how her twin sister and fellow Crimson Fox, Constance, would react to Godiva.

* * *

"Noooo!" Obsidian screamed as the darkness receded and was shoved back into the portal by the pervasive light. He could sense the demons' plight as they cascaded back into their home dimension.

"You think you've won?" Obsidian mocked them all, "I'll just keep opening portals until you're too tired to respond. And the Shadow Realms will finally consume you!"

"Todd, I'm sorry," Sentinel offered.

"For what, old man?" Obsidian sneered, "For being the sperm donor that resulted in my birth?"

"No, that I couldn't have been there for you. Maybe I could have tried harder to find you somehow. I really don't know. But I do know your abilities are because of me and I'm sorry you were cursed with them," Sentinel shared, "Your mind is too fragile to cope with them and what they entail."

"So what're you going to do?" Obsidian scornfully inquired, "Because I don't think you have it in you to lobotomize me."

"You're right. I don't," Sentinel admitted, "But you said you were more comfortable in the Shadow Realms? Well, prepare to spend a lifetime in them."

"What?" Obsidian blurted.

Sentinel fired a force beam from his ring and it knocked Obsidian off of his feet. Next, Sentinel created a hand construct and lifted Obsidian off of the ground. Obsidian knew he was literally fighting for his life, so he unleashed as much dark energy as the damn light would allow.

Sentinel stalked towards him. He maintained the construct around Obsidian but he chose to use physical proximity to employ the final step. He began to push the construct towards the Shadow Realms portal.

Obsidian struggled and hurled down every curse he knew and created a few new ones. Sentinel was relentless in his march to the portal. When they arrived, Sentinel closed his ring hand into a fist and pressed his power ring into Obsidian's chest.

With an act of sheer desperate will, Sentinel launched Obsidian into the portal while his son screamed his name. Silver Sorceress managed to find her voice, "Clear out of the way!"

White Light poured out of her and it repaired the fissure between worlds. When that task was complete, Fate released Silver Sorceress and she collapsed in on herself. She sat on her knees convulsively shaking. Fate stood over her.

"This will pass," Dr. Fate proclaimed with a degree of compassion in his voice, "But the experience will always be with you."

He vanished as an Ankh symbol overtook him and he transported away. Anna and Zatanna came to Silver Sorceress' sides as Blue Jay hovered nearby. They could all see Silver Sorceress was haunted by her experience.

* * *

Jade bore a similar expression as she gripped her father, "You have no idea what he was like at the end."

"I have an idea, Jennie. It frightened me to the point that I finally found the strength to do what I had to," Sentinel confessed.

Anna broke away from Silver Sorceress only to have Blue Jay take her place at the other mage's side, "We may still have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Sentinel asked sharply, "Are you saying he can break free?"

"He wants to, Dad," Jade said desperately, "He's still out there, like a distant echo. And he wants nothing else but to come back and destroy our world."

"Obsidian _can_ find a way back to Earth," Anna warned, "It won't be easy to find. It will be an improbable discovery, likely an impossible one, but it is within the realm of possibility."

"So we'll just do this again and shove him back into the Shadow Realms," Sentinel declared.

"He knows her power now. The White Light of Life is the Shadows' weakness since they are birthed and nurtured by Nekron, but experience will teach Obsidian how to fight the White Light. Kyle Rayner can become a White Lantern when need be now but he alone is not enough. The Entity will either have to choose a force of White Lanterns or let this universe perish," Anna explained.

"So how do we reason with this 'Entity'?" Sentinel inquired.

"You don't," Anna held up a hand to ward off Sentinel's expected protest, "The Entity is the personification of life itself just as Nekron is the personification of entropy and death. There is no reasoning with such forces. They choose what they shall do and when they shall so it. We can only hope that the Entity chooses to value our lives if the need should arise."

"You don't offer much hope, Anna," Sentinel observed.

"If I have learned one thing in my years, it is my limitations," Anna shared, "I know when something is beyond me like a planet is above an ant."

"But an ant has a place on a planet, within its ecosystem," Sentinel pointed out.

Anna nodded, "And therein lies our hope. We are part of this universe's ecosystem. We must have faith that the Entity will appreciate the system enough to restore it to balance."

"That's still a grim sentiment," Sentinel observed.

"It's all I can offer," Anna shared, "That and the very real possibility that such a return is unlikely."

Anna moved off and Sentinel faced jade. She shook her head, "He'll find a way, Dad. And when he does, we'll have to kill him to stop him."

Sentinel had faced that choice many times over his career, first as Green Lantern, and then as Sentinel. He'd never willingly taken a life. Could he start now? Could he kill his own son? Even if he was deranged?

"We'll find an alternative, Jennie," Sentinel assured her, "There's _always_ another option."

Jade nodded but she didn't believe him. She'd felt Todd's rage. This could only end one way.


	20. Chapter 20

10 Justice League Night Falls

The Atom had gathered the restored members of the Justice League and departed Gotham. Nightwing and Nemesis had been freed from the shadow demons while Green Arrow, Elongated Man, and Animal Man recuperated from being knocked out by Nemesis' tranq darts.

Barbara took Nightwing to Wayne Manor where he retrieved his bike. Bittersweet farewells were exchanged between Dick and Alfred. Then Nightwing was off to Bludhaven.

Barbara gave the butler her regards and informed him that Batman had been liberated from the strange hold that had come over him. She neglected to mention that she herself had been the cause of that liberation just as Batman had been the cause of Catwoman's. In Barbara's estimation it was a very sordid web and she was glad to have left the soap opera behind.

"Do come back sometime, Ms. Gordon. Master Bruce would be delighted to host you," Alfred insisted.

"I don't think so," Barbara declined in advance. She knew Bruce's genteel minder had the best intentions but the last thing Barbara wanted after today's episode was proximity near Bruce Wayne. Oh, Bruce would be accommodating enough. But it wouldn't be _her_ Bruce. Her Bruce had died alongside the Joker. Now all that was left was Batman's Bruce. Frankly Barbara didn't feel like sharing so she'd divorced him and called it good.

Thanks to today's events, her backlog of cases had quadrupled in size since noon. She couldn't wait to see Commissioner Sawyer's reaction when she found out that Barb had given Nightwing a lift out of town. While the former Metropolis SCU Captain would be grateful to have another costume out of town, she'd still be infuriated that Gordon left HQ to do it.

At least Maggie Sawyer was Commissioner now. Her dad would've been having panic attacks over Barbara's recent caseload. Fortunately, he and Sarah had gotten married and settled down. Or at least as settled as two former law enforcement professionals got.

* * *

The Question entered his apartment. Helena was nowhere to be seen. All of her Huntress gear was in its secret compartment. He shucked the Question's garb and began with making phone calls. This gained him nothing. After an hour, he started out the door only to run into Helena as she was trying to enter.

"Helena!" Vic cried out as he embraced her. He held her tight. She, like so many others, was free of the shadow demons now. He was so grateful she was safe and alive that he openly wept.

Helena finally pulled back so she could look into his eyes. She smiled, "I can't believe you're crying, Q."

"When I couldn't reach you I feared the worst," he divulged.

She held up her mobile, "Dead battery."

"Whatever," Vic couldn't care less. His Helena was safe and sound. Life could go on now.

"Um…Q?" she pulled back again and she was distressed.

"What is it?" he wondered.

"What the hell happened to me?" she wondered, "Not just me but it seemed like half the town was out on the street."

Vic moved passed her to close and lock the door, "It's sort of a long story."

"I have time, jackass. Now give," Helena insisted.

"Follow me to the kitchen and I'll explain while I begin the coffee. I think you'll want some by the time I'm done," Vic shared, "Of course, this is all from after action reports. I wasn't directly involved. I was running a research team. But I compiled the after action reports into a chronological narrative."

He handed her a flash drive, "My report is on here. Print yourself a copy and we can go through it together."

"Okay," Helena said cheerfully as she headed off to her computer. Moments later she called out, "Q! This mother is four hundred pages long."

"I did say we'd need coffee, right?" he called back.

He heard a groan and returned his attention to placing the filter in the receptacle.

* * *

In the aftermath, Wildcat had a conversation with Jay and Sentinel. The conversation resulted in a trip to the UN building. Waller, Sue, Max, Eiling, and J'onn attended this meeting. They came to an arrangement and pursuant to this agreement Eiling and Max approached the Security Council.

J'onn gathered the Founders. Sue made the pitch while Waller added her support. J'onn did as well. The Flash readily embraced the concept. John and Shayera also endorsed it. Diana offered her cautious approval.

Although J'onn had the votes to pass the measure he wanted a clean sweep. That required Superman's approval. He had a few particular reasons to be reticent. Only, he wasn't. The recent evens had changed his perspective and he embraced the idea.

J'onn nodded to Waller. The UN had bought in as well. Now it was time to sell the idea to the Justice Society.

* * *

J'onn stopped into the medical ward of the JSA HQ. Lady Blackhawk was off of most of the machines but she was still monitored 24/7. She saw him and she broke into a rueful smile.

"I wondered when you'd drag yourself in here," she said flippantly.

"I have had the sense you would rather avoid me," J'onn admitted.

"Avoid you?" Lady Blackhawk threw back at him, "I've been here for four months. Before that I was at Andrews AFB for a month. You never visited in all that time. Not once!"

J'onn didn't deflect her anger. It was well deserved, "I can only offer my apologies."

"Stuff your apologies up whatever you Martians consider an asshole," Lady Blackhawk shot back, "I tried it your way. You wanted to abstain so we abstained. Personally I have a _huge_ problem with that concept. Fighting a war will teach you there's no time to waste or like the present."

"But you are no longer fighting war," J'onn offered.

"You really have no idea what the Blackhawk Express is all about do you?" Lady Blackhawk snorted.

"Should I?" he wondered.

"It's probably best you didn't," Lady Blackhawk decided.

Seeing he wasn't going to allow any emotion to show she sighed, "God, you're really insufferable, you know? Well, I'm officially calling whatever we had over. I don't even want you as my friend. I don't think we're compatible enough to even _be_ friends. So, I'll work with you when and if the opportunity arises but that's it. Understood?"

"Perfectly," J'onn said and then he headed for the door. She called after him, "Dr. Mid-Nite left to attend some briefing that you and Waller are giving. He described it as a 'sales pitch'. Is the JLU absorbing the JSA?"

"That remains to be seen," J'onn simply said as he left.

Lady Blackhawk fumed and wondered why she'd ever bothered.

* * *

The Justice Society of America was gathered around its round table conveniently located in the center of the command center. Roxy occupied an otherwise unoccupied chair. J'onn and Waller also used empty seats. The JSA obviously had a mind to expand its membership rolls.

Sand started the meeting, "We're here today hearing a proposal presented by the Flash, Sentinel, Wildcat and our representatives from the Justice League. Flash would like to open."

Jay got up and moved to a podium that had been set aside, "Morning folks, a small dilemma had cropped up in the future of the JSA. That problem is that while the Justice Society is well rooted in the past, we have no real future."

That created quite a stir, especially with Sand. Jay continued, "The Justice Society is about history…and a legacy that history brings. We were the very first super team. And then, for reasons you're all aware, we dropped off the face of the Earth for thirty years. After we'd returned, we were replaced."

"Most of you either already have been part of the Justice League or wanted to be a part of it when you got sent to us. Well, we'd like to change that equation," Jay announced.

Sand was agitated, "Are you recommending disbanding the Justice Society?"

"Precisely," Jay revealed, "We'd be absorbed whole, not in part, into the JLU."

"But our mission…!" Sand started to protest.

"With all due respect, Mr. Chairman, the mission to train up a new generation of heroes rests with Sentinel, Wildcat, and I. The rest of you share the same mission the Justice League has. Right now we have a god-awful division between us. The layered command structure and idiotic jurisdictional nonsense gets in the way of our effectiveness. No one knows who to call, the JSA or the JLU. Who has jurisdiction? Who has the ability to solve the problem?" Jay tipped back the saucer-like hat he wore, "We just faced the gravest threat in the Justice Society's history and we only pulled it off because we were supported by the Justice League. They didn't carry us and we didn't carry them. It was an equal effort. It was also a sign of things to come."

"Wildcat, Sentinel, and I are moving to the Justice League. We invite you all to come with us. You'll still get the training you need but you'll also get a broader mandate so maybe you'll be able to do even more good. After all, we reformed the JSA to pass on our legacy. Wouldn't joining the Justice League accomplish that?" Jay shared. He turned to J'onn, "I think it's your turn."

J'onn took his turn at the podium, "Many of you were once part of the Justice League. The Powers That Be declared that you weren't ready for membership. Yet you had proven many times over that you were. We didn't fight for you like we should have. _I_ didn't fight for you. I cannot express my sorrow over that."

J'onn slowly panned the room with his eyes, "You have proven that you are the future. Even those I had not met until a few days ago have proven themselves to be valiant guardians of this planet and its population. The Justice Society could continue. It would be a valuable ally. But the problems regarding jurisdiction and command authority would remain and both of our organizations would suffer for it to the detriment of others."

"That is the reasoning behind this proposal," J'onn shared, "And then there are the mechanics. The Flash, Wildcat, and Sentinel would not only make up our training staff, they would join the Founders and be representatives of _your_ interests among the League leadership."

"Wouldn't the name of your elite little club have to change?" Stargirl sniped.

"The Flash, Wildcat, and Sentinel are founding members of the Justice Society. Since the JSA predated the Justice League, they would be grandfathered in as founding members," J'onn explained.

Commander Steel leaned into Wildcat, "You'd be a grandfather."

"Shaddup," Wildcat retorted, "Listen to the man."

J'onn moved on, "Sand, you and Mr. Terrific would be included in the command structure as well. You have both displayed exceptional tactical and strategic abilities. We would greatly appreciate if you'd use your talents with us."

"I bet you would," Sand muttered but Mr. Terrific seriously considered the offer.

J'onn ignored Sand for now, "We are coming to you to express our desire to unite our two teams. Teams with the exact same mission. We can be stronger together than apart. Won't you give that a chance?"

"Excuse me, but what about me?" Roxy suddenly blurted. Everyone stare at her avatar and she got defiant, "Well, excuse me for asking, but I think I have a right to know."

"This headquarters would be absorbed into the League's assets," Waller informed everyone, "It would still serve its primary function as a training facility but it would play host to more people as a domicile."

"And why is that?" Sand groaned.

"The JLU is losing their leases on our 5th Avenue properties. We have two floors of rooms. One for men and one for women. Those personnel would be moved here. You have a teleporter grid and we'd relocate our Orb-14 fleet here to give people access to vehicles. The _Watchtower_ would remain the command hub but this HQ would have full access to the station and its crew," Waller described.

"So I'd still have access to L-Ron?" Roxy gave a thumbs up, "Cool!"

Waller cast a disparaging eye J'onn's ways. He looked past Roxy's outburst, "You have time to contemplate these matters but the sooner we know the direction to take, the better it will be for all of us."

"We'll debate the motion and vote on it shortly," Sand promised, "Roxy, would you show our guests to the commons?"

"You just don't want me to vote," Roxy sulked. She waved a finger towards the main exit, "Follow me, fleshpots."

"Well, I think we should vote this idea down and get on with our _real_ business," Sand declared.

"Not so fast, Sand," Mr. Terrific interjected, "I think the idea has merit."

"But you quit the Justice League," Sand reminded him.

"But they're presenting us with excellent terms. Terms we can use to further our position later on," Mr. Terrific pointed out, "And we have to think of what's best for our younger members."

"I do and I am," Sand insisted, "Let's just cut to the chase, whoever wants to disband the Justice Society and join the Justice League, raise a hand."

Sand was dismayed as Jay, Wildcat, and Sentinel were the first to raise their hands. It went around the room like an epidemic. Even the Marvels, Galatea, Stargirl, Atom Smasher, and Anna Fortune raised their hands after being cast out of the JLU. After a moment, Hourman and Jesse Quick joined the affirming group. Dr. Mid-Nite joined in as well. Mr. Terrific's vote seemed a foregone conclusion as his hand went up.

In the end, everyone but Sand and Hawkman lifted their hand. Sand gaped. Hawkman just looked disgruntled.

"You're serious," Sand finally realized, "You're all serious."

"It's the future," Sentinel stated, "We had a discussion about that once. Jay said the JSA had history. And it does. But the Justice Society belongs in history because the Justice League has taken over its mantle and is carrying the torch as time marches on."

Sand was still stunned. Jay spoke again, "We need you Sand. We need your way of thinking in Justice League. You too, Carter."

Hawkman sighed, "I once said I needed to carve out a life where I make a difference. If this is the route to go, then I'll go down it. But I just want distance from John Stewart and Shayera Hol. I already live at this compound. As long as they don't move in, life will just be peachy."

It was obvious he didn't believe that but they let him get away with it. Wildcat pressed Sand on the issue, "What's the call, kid? Don't act like you don't approve of the Justice League because you were member of it after the Thanagarian invasion. I think this love affair you have going for the Justice Society stems from the fact they disbanded and when they reformed, they didn't ask you to join back up."

All eyes turned to Sand. He looked a little uncomfortable, "Maybe you're right. Maybe it's that when I was Sandy the Golden Boy, I wanted to join the JSA. Then when I spent all those decades as a lab rat, I still dreamt of the Justice Society. But when I got released, I only found the Justice League waiting to take me in. I still had the JSA dream and then we reformed."

"You've lived the dream, Sand," Jay counseled, "It's time to wake up and face the new reality."

Sand sighed and raised his hand. Cheers went around the room. Sand asked Roxy to bring their guests back in.

* * *

J'onn accepted the news gladly, "This is a momentous day for all of us."

"So what happens next?" Sand inquired.

"Later today, a security team will teleport to this location and process your security access and codes. You will be issued JLU signal devices and a schedule for relocating the Orb-14's here will be arranged," J'onn listed off, "Normally we would have to upgrade a computer system to our standards but in this case, we may have to upgrade ours to Roxy's standards."

"Damn straight," Roxy beamed.

J'onn then took a moment to get to know every former member of the JSA. He was familiar with the Founders. He took time to thank each of the former castaways for returning to the fold. Hourman was go lucky enough to be happy at rejoining the team he'd only been a member of for a couple months. Jesse was just happy to enlist beside him.

J'onn found Black Adam and Isis' amusement at this turn of events to be vaguely disturbing. Hawkman's obvious disgruntlement gave J'onn a headache. Mr. Terrific seemed as hopeful and energetic as ever. J'onn knew he was a steady hand and a trusted associate.

Sand shared Black Adam's wry amusement, "It seems we're joining despite my best intentions."

"Those thoughts seem shared," J'onn mused.

"By whom?" Sand wondered, "Everyone voted to disband the JSA except for Carter and I."

"Even Black Adam and Isis?" J'onn was surprised.

"Curious as to why they seem to find this ironic?" Sand ventured.

"Precisely," J'onn admitted.

"Like Galatea, Superman once swore Black Adam would never be a member of the Justice League and yet here you come, hat in hand, and suddenly he is," Sand shared, "I'd say he has a right to be a little amused."

"Superman addressed his concerns regarding Galatea before signing off on having this merger," J'onn divulged, "He felt her performance in the crisis demonstrated her change of heart more than anything else could. She was not possessed by a shadow demon when even Mary Marvel was."

"And his thoughts on Black Adam?" Sand inquired.

"They never came up," J'onn revealed, "Quite frankly, I am not even certain Superman is aware of Black Adam's former membership in the Justice Society."

"Meaning he doesn't know Adam is now in the Justice League," Sand's humor grew, "I'd say we're in for a very interesting collision."

"I fear you could be right," J'onn said sadly.

* * *

"Summon my war council," Aquaman commanded his major domo.

"Yes, milord," the servant swam away.

Mera joined her husband, "Do you truly believe this is an adequate provocation?"

"They were warned…repetitively," Aquaman bristled, "And then they do this…"

They gazed out across the kelp beds that now glowed from the nuclear waste that had been dumped upon them. Aquaman was controlling his temper, if just barely; "The surface world knows our boundaries and the locations of our harvesting beds. Our gatherers will have to go further afield to get the food our population needs to survive. The great schools of fish that we once hunted in this region are gone. All because of the contamination and filth brought down upon us by the surface world."

Mera winced, "What you say is true. But a war…?"

"They are savages. They do not respond to reason," Aquaman argued, "But they do respond to force."

"With force," she reminded him.

"They are technological neophytes compared to us," Aquaman continued his rationalization, "Our only fear is their so-called "meta-human' population."

"And your friends in the Justice League," Mera warned him.

"The Justice League is apolitical," Aquaman declared, "I will see to it that they understand this is between one nation state and another. The United Nations will keep their hunters off of us."

"And what of this 'United States', will they not have meta-humans in their service as well?" Mera wondered.

"Undoubtedly," Aquaman ruminated, "Which is why we shall introduce them to the War Council."

"For such a thing to pass," Mera shivered, "It is a sad day to be upon this globe, under or above the seas."

"If we are hard pressed, there will no longer be anyone above the sea," Aquaman promised.

* * *

"Is it over?" Luthor wondered _again_.

"Obsidian is dealt with," Shade assured him, "If he finds a way out of the Shadow Realms, he will do so alone. The demons there no longer trust him."

"But you said there is another," Luthor recalled.

"Yes, another human once got trapped in the Shadow Realms by the Justice Society of America. He saw Obsidian as his tool for revenge. He brokered the deal between Surtur and the Subtle Realms beings," Shade disclosed.

"And he created the portals that brought the demons here?" Luthor was narrowing down the field.

"If he could do all that, would he still be in the Shadow Realms?" Shade dryly replied.

"Then who?" Luthor wanted access to that kind of power.

"I don't know," Shade gave Luthor's glare a wry look, "No one's talking. They're all scared. Apparently whoever it was is on the scale of Darkseid if not greater."

"Really?" Luthor liked the sound of that.

"Let it go," Shade advised, "Don't you have an invasion to plan?"

Luthor chuckled, "King Kull will be mobilizing his submen in a week. We'll soon be back on the surface with an entire army of technologically gifted subhumans at our side."

"Yay for us," Shade quipped.

Luthor forgave his insolence. Soon the Shade, and the entire United States, would see the terror unleashed upon them. The world already trembled at the name of Lex Luthor. But soon they would kneel as they quivered in fear.

* * *

**Yet another interesting outing. And yes, it should be obvious now that Justice League Front Lines: DCAU Series Part 16 is in the works.**

**Thanks go to all of my readers, reviewers, and especially my beta reader, animeluverqueen.**

**And on a happy note: just when I think I've expanded my reader base as far as it will go, more of you chime in through reviews or PMs. That and the Views just keep tallying up. That's exciting and makes me want to keep on going.**

**Anyway, I once stated to JDP95 that my long term goal is to reach 20 Parts. I'm thinking 25 now since I have some plot issues and story arcs that will take that long to resolve.**

**But there may be more even after 25. Between the outpouring of support that I get, and the fact I'm delving back into the comic world with select New 52 titles, I'm brimming with ideas. On top of the New 52 I've also purchased the entire JSA and Justice Society of America series runs. So you can probably tell where this installment derived from. **

**I may launch a spin-off story involving the Justice Society during World War II and their battle against the insurgents. I'm still mulling it over. Reading Green Hornet Year One, Masks, and the Black Beetle has me thinking along pulp hero lines so we'll see what happens.**


End file.
